Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 3
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: Yami is having to adjust to life away from his new family. Seto has to deal with the new teacher Yami hired. Will she have her way with Seto? Mokuba makes some new friends but their all girls! A new villian appears what could he want? Read Pts 1 & 2 first
1. Chapter 97

**TITLE:** Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor3 

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence

Multi-part story This is part 3 of ?

This is a very fast moving story and as such story alerts might not be the best option as this story could end and have moved on leaving you still with the last one, waiting in vain for the next chapter which will never come. So author alerts is recommended for those going the alerts route. This is the only story that will go under this name! I promise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment.**

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

**If you see a major error then please email or pm me and kindly tell me; I have no editor and I do my best to read over it but even then errors can be overlooked. **

Now reviews, think of it this way, the more reviews you do, the happier it makes me and encourages me to upload more!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own Characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Asana and Ivera. Mokuba's friends and others too many to list

**Own Villians:** None

**Disclaimer:** Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional. Random knights, maids and things are my own characters again are fictional. Names are made up and do not reflect anyone in anyway, shape form or fashion

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Yami's first night away from home. Sure he'd been away and left home lots of times, but this time he had no way of knowing when he would be able to go back. That night he had another vision one of two that would haunt him his entire stay at Master Dartz.

Yami looked around and smiled seeing he was riding towards the castle. "I wonder how long I've been gone. I can't wait to see little Mokuba again. I'm sure he'll be upset with me. From the looks of this place, it looks like spring or early summer, which means I missed Christmas. Damn I really wanted to make it back for that. Well I'm sure by now my powers have grown I'll make the kid a toy or do something to make it up to him." Yami thought riding into the castle. "That's weird everything looks different somehow. I can't place how exactly it's just different." As he was riding up, he saw a couple of people dressed in white sparing outfits. He got off and approached them. They stopped and one took off his mask then his hood. Yami was shocked when he saw who it was. "B-Bakura?"

"It's nice to see you again. It's been a long time." Bakura said.

Then his sparing partner removed his mask. "Are we going to continue or not?"

"Not." Bakura said.

"Why?"

"Don't argue with me do as your told."

"But Uncle Bakura!"

"No, arguments or I tell the king we've been sparing."

Yami thought that was strange. 'Why would Seto care if the two were sparing or not?'

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You heard me."

"But Uncle Bakura you promised you'd teach me, as long as we kept it a secret from Seto!"

'Wait a minute no one calls him Seto without permission and he almost never grants that.'

"I will continue to teach you as long as you do as your told."

The young man sighed and pulled off his hood saying. "Yes, Uncle Bakura."

Yami was a little taken back when he saw the young man had wild black hair. 'Mokuba? It can't be.' Yami watched the young man who appeared about 15 take off his sparing outfit. He turned around and Yami's eyes went wide seeing he was wearing a baby dragon and dark half of an angel necklace. Yami walked over and shakily touched Mokuba's cheek. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba slapped his hand away. "No touching."

Yami couldn't help but smile. "You're just like Seto. He never much cared for someone to touch his face."

"Seto hates it when someone, especially strangers touch him. He's especially sensitive about his face."

"Yes, he always was."

Mokuba was curious as to how this man knew so much about his big brother. It was then that Mokuba noticed the dark magician necklace he had on. "Hey that's weird; it almost looks like it connects to my baby dragon. Where did you get it? How did you get it? Who are you?"

'He hasn't changed much, just as curious as ever. Though he's a lot more open in asking than he was when he was a child.' Yami thought. But before Yami could answer Mokuba's question.

Bakura handed the boy his sparing outfit. "Go put our sparing outfits away."

"Where do I put them? You always bring them and put them away?"

"Take them and put them in the bottom part of my closet in the corner." Bakura said.

"Why can't I stay? I want to know why he has the other half of my necklace. Seto said the other half has been missing for years." Mokuba protested.

"After you put our outfits away, take our practice swords and give them to Ryo. Then see if he needs help with anything else."

"But Uncle Bakura! You didn't answer my question."

"No, buts, we'll discuss this later. Now go!" Bakura ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mokuba said gathering the sparing stuff and going inside.

"I…I don't understand. How could he have forgotten me? Explain this to me Bakura! How long have I been gone and why doesn't Mokuba know me?"

"You've been gone 5 years."

"F-Five years then Mokuba's about 15."

"That's right."

"But I mean he didn't know that our necklaces connect he didn't even know me! I could understand if he might have forgotten me but surely he'd remembered something seeing my necklace!"

"I'm afraid he won't."

"What… why not?"

"After you didn't return for Christmas and then failed to show for his birthday the king decided it might be for the best if he lost you."

"Lost me?" Yami questioned.

"Yes, he asked Yugi to place a spell on him to make him forget everything. It became forbidden to speak your name in fear of it somehow breaking the spell."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"He had Joey's sister Serenity and Ryo work together to think up a new past."

"Change his past?"

"Yes, the king felt since Mokuba's treatments were reduced to twice a week he'd simply tell him they were old whip marks made by your father."

"Does he still have to go?"

"Once a month. He sometimes goes alone but for the most part the king goes with him or Mokuba will sometimes ask Ryo or me go with him, but the doctors sure that by the end of the year or so it wont be necessary. You can't hardly see the marks anymore."

"That's Great! But wait if you reshaped his past and he forgot his old family what of Noah? I realize he's not a little kid anymore and Noah couldn't take the same kind of advantage of him as he could when he was small but if he forgot him there could still be trouble."

"There's no longer a worry. Yugi found a spell that formed a barrier around him when he was younger so that me, Ryo or the king were instantly aware if Noah or danger was near him. The king simply told Mokuba, Noah was a dangerous person who like hurting little kids. Well that's all it took for the boy to run if he ever saw Noah again."

"What about now?"

"Now, well it seems that Noah suffered from elinoreus. The doctors never imagined he'd live but he surpassed the odds."

"Are they certain that's what he has? I've never known anyone to live beyond 10 if they make it to that age."

"The doctors swear that's what he had."

"Wait had? You mean he's…"

"Yes, he died last year 5 months after he turned 19."

"Well at least Mokuba won't ever have to worry about him anymore."

"Him or his family. After his death, the youngest girl moved to Elam Trabia. I believe the mother moved to Cascadia. So, the king was greatly relived to have them all out of their lives!"

"I'm happy to hear that. What about his schooling?"

"I wondered when you'd ask about that, the king hired a college professor to come in a tutor him everyday. It turns out he's as smart as the king."

"It doesn't surprise me, really. What about the woman I hired?"

"She and the king well…"

"Fire and water?"

"Something like that yes. No ones sure what happened to her. Everyone's just thankful that the king didn't kill her. There for a while we weren't so sure."

"I see."

'So is this really my future? But wait the attack, Seto was killed did I prevent the attack from happening? Obviously Seto wasn't killed from the way they talk but still.'

"Bakura was the castle ever attacked by anything?"

"Yes, a couple of years after you left."

"What happened to Seto?"

"The king's knee is in pretty bad shape. Yugi's tried but can't seem to heal it. Beyond that he's fine."

Yami sighed. "Well that's good."

The next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed.

"So, that's my future. I guess it can go either way, I can either allow Seto to die and lose Mokuba or I can just lose Mokuba. I'm happy to see the boy was alive and well. I don't blame Seto for reshaping Mokuba's past and allowing him to forget me. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same in his position. But it still hurts to know that he won't remember me anymore."


	2. Chapter 98

After the incident where Seto had to reprimand Kisara, Seto had finished the royal court he was conducting then had woken Mokuba from his nap. Mokuba then asked Varon to take him into town. Mokuba had been lucky his friend had stayed after school for tutoring and to play with some of his friends. Mokuba had wanted to invite him over then but felt that it was too late so he invited him to come today since it was Saturday. Mokuba was thrilled when his friend had agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba anxiously waited in the front courtyard for his friend to show up. He was excited; he never thought that he'd actually make a friend on his own. He wondered if Muran would teach him a game other than tag and hide-n-go-seek. He remembered at Nosaka's house he'd heard some of the other kids mention games like red rover and dodge ball but Rex was never interested in playing any of the games any of the kids mentioned and always said how much he hated dodge ball.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba turned around and smiled seeing his new friend. "Hi, M-Muran."

"Who's the old guy?"

Mokuba looked to see who he was talking about. He giggled slightly seeing the look on Varon's face. "This is Varon. He w-was my brother's g-guard."

"Was? Where's your brother now?"

"H-he left. He s-said he had to l-leave."

"Yeah, my folks told me that just before they divorced."

"B-but I thought you s-said you lived w-with your parents."

"My mother and stepfather. I love my stepfather a lot. I haven't seen my real dad in years. So where are your parents?"

Mokuba wasn't really sure how to answer that. Actually, he didn't know what happened to Seto's father. He never thought to ask. He looked at Varon.

"They are both dead, sadly. His brothers are his guardians." Varon said.

"Wow it must be weird not to have your parents around." Muran said.

Mokuba wanted to change the subject since his stepmother was the only mother he knew and didn't like her. He barley remembered his stepfather. But he wasn't sure what to change it too.

Varon decided to help Mokuba out. "Perhaps we should go out back to the gardens."

Mokuba was very thankful that Varon was there. They went to the gardens and Mokuba's eyes went wide seeing the swings and slide. He knew that they were working on something over there but he wasn't sure what. He couldn't believe his brothers had that built for him.

The two friends played for a while and where swinging when Muran spotted someone. "Mokuba look."

Mokuba looked but didn't see anything of any interest except Seto was in his official royal outfit, with his crown and everything. Mokuba figured he must be on business but then remembered he had promised to introduce Seto to his friend. Mokuba jumped off his swing and grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on." Mokuba said dragging his friend towards where Seto was standing talking to someone.

"What are you crazy?"

Mokuba stopped and looked at him. "I p-promised my brother I'd l-let him m-meet you."

When it seemed obvious to Mokuba that his friend was just going to stand there and stare Mokuba got frustrated and left him there. He walked over to where his brother was and motioned for his friend to come over. But he just stood there.

Seto turned and wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Mokuba. "Oh I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't see you there; watch were you stand next time, let me know you're there." Seto said giving him a small hug rubbing his back.

"I'm s-sorry big brother." Mokuba said hugging back.

"No harm done as long as you're okay."

Mokuba smiled up at him, "I'm okay big brother."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Y-you s-said you wanted to meet my friend. He's here now."

"Oh, where is he?"

"H-he's over there. He won't come over here."

Seto took the boy's hand, "Then let's go to him."

Muran bowed the moment Seto was in front of him. "You may rise."

"I-it's an honor to meet you, my parents have been going to royal court for years but never mange to get up and out soon enough to get close enough to meet you."

"Why don't you call them when you're ready to leave, to come pick you up and we can meet and talk."

"Really sir, they'd be honored."

Mokuba then much to Muran's surprised hugged Seto tightly. "T-thank you for the swings."

Seto put one arm around him and stroked his hair with the other, "You're very welcome Mokuba. Yami drew up the plans but I thought since you liked the gardens you'd like it here."

"I d-do its great. Muran even taught me how to swing."

Seto smiled. It always amazed him how something simple excited the boy.

Muran was still staring at Mokuba not believing he was being so open and having the courage to hug the king like that. He had just gotten over the shock of seeing the king hug him, yeah sure Mokuba had hugged back but it wasn't as strong as the current one. He couldn't understand why.

"My king we must be going if we are to complete the tour of the grounds." A man said.

Seto sighed he wished he could stay and watch Mokuba play for while. Seto squeezed the boy and kissed his head. "You be good. Run along and play."

"Okay big b-brother." Mokuba said grabbing Muran's hand and running back to the swings.

Muran was stunned. He had gotten the impression that the king and Mokuba were close and Mokuba did say it was his brother that wanted to meet him but the fact that it was the king that was his brother was a shock.

As Seto watched Mokuba play he couldn't help but start thinking. 'Obviously that witch that Yami hired will not be able to help him with his stuttering. I'm seriously going to look into someone new and someone to help with his stuttering. He's getting better. When we met, he used to stutter a lot more. The only time I've caught him stuttering like crazy is when he's upset.'

"Arthur, you became my father's advisor after his old one Sieg Lloyd died of a heart-attack."

"That's correct sir."

"Good, then you will know what to look for."

"Look for sir?"

"Yes, I need you to look for a more suitable tutor for Mokuba and one that will help with his stuttering. If it has to be two different people fine, I don't care. But that woman Yami hired is only going to hurt his progress rather than help it."

"Yes sir."

Muran's parents were more than thrilled to not only meet the king but to find out that their kid is friend's with his brother, Muran had trouble accepting it himself. His parents had been seriously looking for someplace to finally settle down and now they felt they had found that place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile had finally arrived at Master Dartz place.

"Oh, welcome Master Yami, we've been expecting you." Krystyn said shutting the door. "Is something wrong?"

"I had another vision but this told me my family chose to forget me."

"Well you know that doesn't mean that that's the true future."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandfather said your brother also had a vision once, did it come true?"

Yami's eyes went wide remembering Seto's dream. "That's right he said it all looked and felt so real that he couldn't believe it was truly a dream."

"Exactly, it's like your last one, it's a warning, that you have to be careful and watch your step. That vision may become a reality. Both were guides to tell you what might be. Only you can decide."

"Decide what?"

"Decide if you are willing to accept these dreams as reality or forge ahead and make your own path." Master Dartz said appearing in the room. "That dream will only become a reality if you allow them too."

"So, I can still change it, I can make my own future."

"Perhaps if you are strong enough." Dartz said.

"When do I learn of this great evil?"

"In due time; Krystyn show our new guest to his room then bring him to the arena to begin."

"Grandfather he's been traveling; allow him some time to rest."

"He can rest when he returns to his old life, if he returns." Dartz said leaving.

"What does he mean if?"

"Grandfather is getting on in years and is looking for someone to take over when he's gone. I think he'd prefer to pass it to you. I believe he was disappointed that my parents didn't have a boy. Come on this way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi ran to Joey. "Joey you have to help me."

"Sure Yugi what do you need?"

"This football coach wants me to heal his entire team!"

"What's so wrong about that? This is your chance to prove yourself."

"Joey they are all bigger and taller than you! I'll never have the strength heal them all."

"What do you want from me?"

"I know it's a lot to ask; but, would you help me?"

"How can I do that?"

"Lend me your strength. Please Joey, I really need help!"

"I'm not too sure this will work out but sure I'll help you."

"Thank you Joey, you're a life saver."

"That's what friends are for after all."


	3. Chapter 99

Three hours later Yugi and Joey were able to drag themselves into a spare recreation room downstairs near the doctor's office.

"Man Yugi, you never said it'd wipe me out so completely."

"I'm really sorry, Joey I shouldn't have dragged you into that."

"Naw, don't worry about it, Yugi. I told you, that's what friends are for. I'm happy to help; you helped Serenity and you're helping me. I mean none of the knights or other guards are all that friendly. All they knights do is rag on me and the other guards sometimes bark at me."

"Why would they bark at you?"

"I told you they see me simply as the king's pet dog. That's all the king sees me as, so that's sadly all they see me as. You're the first person that has actually wanted to be my friend. Not just treat me like the kings pet."

"You're more than just the kings pet Joey, you'll prove that to them someday!"

"Hey, thanks a lot Yugi. Listen if you ever need my help again don't hesitate to ask. Don't feel bad about it we're friends, I want to help you; I wanted to help you."

"Thank you, Joey. I appreciate it greatly."

"No problem, what do you say after we rest we go out to lunch."

"Sure that'd be great."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Seto and a member of the royal council, Arthur, were talking. The council was made up of 5 people jobs that once belonged to the big five. They are called upon when major issues need deciding; like helping to decide if they should go to war or planning strategies if in a war. They were also had their own jobs, taking care of problems relating to specific things. Like water and the forest for one thing. Each member dealt with that problem.

"My king..."

"What is it Arthur?"

"Well sir, I have been having a slight bit of trouble locating anyone who is willing to come and live here to tutor Master Mokuba. Perhaps you should give that Kisara girl more time. She has had only one session with the boy and your brother did go to all the trouble of hiring her."

Seto sighed, "Fine, she can stay but only until you find a suitable replacement."

"But sir..."

"No!" Seto said slamming his fist on his throne.

About that time, Mokuba stopped just outside the door of the throne listening to see if it was safe to knock and enter.

"That woman all but accused me of beating and mistreating Mokuba. Then had the nerve to all but come right out and say that Mokuba was stupid. From what he's told me of his last teacher, which isn't the easiest thing to get him to talk about, she was nice and kind to him. She helped him and worked with him, not yelled and screamed and called him names cause he couldn't do exactly what she wanted because he's not as advanced as he should be. I do want him at the level he should be..."

Mokuba was upset that he wasn't smart enough to be at the level he should be and he didn't even realize he'd started to cry.

"Well that's why this woman would be good my king, your brother thought..."

"Yami barely knew the woman. He met her once. Mokuba is a very smart, very bright kid. He will reach the level he should with the proper guidance. I do not feel this woman can do that. I want him to have what I didn't. When I was a little younger that Mokuba, my father forced me to stop playing games and being a kid and do nothing but study. I don't want that for Mokuba. I want him to be happy and feel free to run and play. I do want him to have an education but I want him to enjoy it as much as he did with his last teacher. He got this far because she was good to him. I know he will reach his potential and even surpass it with the proper influence. I don't think this woman can do that. But as you pointed out it was one session but I warn you I'll try to teach him myself if she hurts him in anyway!"

"With your temper, your majesty it might not be the best thing to try."

"I won't argue on that but I'd rather try than let her destroy his spirit."

Mokuba smiled and wiped away the tears knowing now that his brother thinks he's smart. He knew what he had to do, he had to work hard and make Seto proud of him and get to where he should be. But then he also remembered Seto said he wanted him to be happy. So he felt he could voice his question. So, he lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Seto said a little frustrated that he was being interrupted.

Mokuba decided to pretend he didn't hear anything that had been said. "Seto." Mokuba said lightly.

Seto looked over and smiled seeing him. "Hey kiddo, come here."

Mokuba gladly walked over and hugged him. Then he sat down on his lap.

"Now what are you doing? Isn't your friend coming over today?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "He c-called; he's g-got friends coming over. He invited m-me to go over there. Can I big brother, please!"

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Please big brother! I k-know Varon will be bored but please!"

Seto wanted to say no, everything in him screamed NO! Then he looked into the kid's eyes to say it, but it came out, "Yes, you may go."

Mokuba squealed in delight and hugged him super tight! "Thank you, big brother!"

Seto rubbed his back. 'I'm such a push over. But at least he did tell me he was taking Varon with him. I know I can count on him to keep Mokuba safe. I wish they were coming over here because I'm not crazy about letting him out. But I can't keep him locked inside the castle walls forever sadly.'

Seto pulled him up and said, "Be good and be careful. Don't stray to far away where Varon can't see you or you can't call out to him incase of trouble."

"I w-wont big brother I promise."

"Good. But I'm going to be worried about you while you're gone. So, do me a favor; next time, ask your new friends if they will come over here. I'll even get the guards to set up a play area just outside the maze so there'll be more room."

"You m-mean that?"

Seeing the shining look in the kid's eyes Seto couldn't help but feel happy knowing the kid looked up to him so much. Sometimes it was hard to believe this was the same kid he brought home. "Of course I mean it. Now scoot and be careful."

Mokuba got up, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I w-will big brother, promise."

Then he ran off to find Varon who wasn't exactly thrilled when he heard what they were going to be doing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile was having problems of his own.

"Again." Master Dartz said.

Yami tried the new spell Master Dartz had been trying to teach him again. They had been working on the same spell for over an hour.

"Grandfather he's tired you've been working him non-stop for hours. Give the poor man a break."

"If he is to succeed in his task against our enemy he must master everything I am teaching him."

"Even if that means he drops first from exhaustion?"

"Very well you may rest."

"Good, now will you finally tell me who is this enemy?" Yami asked.

"Very well his name is Pandora. He is my son."

"So, your father is the enemy?" Yami asked Krystyn.

"No, Pandora is my great uncle. He has acquired power from many generations. His magic is centuries old."

"It will take all your powers to defeat him."

"Perhaps he should try a vision quest grandfather."

"What's a vision quest?"

"A vision quest is where you must asked the spirits to lend you their power."

"These spirits aren't what you think they are playful and mischievous but very powerful. Once you have combined with them you will be unbeatable."

"Even after the sprits leave you, you will still feel their strength and power."

"The spirits will leave all their strength and power to you and pass on to the other side if they fell you are worthy."

"If however they deem you unworthy of their power they will put you through a hell the likes of which one has never seen."

Yami didn't much like the sound of that.

"Now, that that is out of the way shall we continue?"

Yami sighed and stood up as much as he wanted to say no that he wanted to rest if he hoped to defeat the enemy and change both futures he saw he had to work and train harder!


	4. Chapter 100

Mokuba and Varon arrived and saw a bunch of other kids playing. Varon got down and pulled Mokuba off his horse.

"I'm going to go sit in those chairs on the porch. Don't go too far I don't want to look for you and then get into trouble cause you got hurt."

Mokuba sighed. "S-Seto told me the same thing."

"Yes, well I think of you like I do my own little brother, I'm only concerned about your safety."

"I p-promise to stay close."

"Good, now you run along."

Mokuba ran over to Muran. "Hi, my b-brother said I c-could come over this time but that n-next time we have to d-do it at t-the castle. He doesn't want me too far away."

"A little overprotective is he?" Muran asked.

Mokuba just shrugged, "He only w-wants to keep me safe."

"Why should we play near the castle?" A voice said.

Mokuba looked over to see who said and Muran turned and went a little red. "Mokuba I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Rebecca."

"That's Becky if you please."

"Right, um then there's Jennifer."

"Call me Jen or Jennie. It's mice, I mean nice to meet you."

"Don't mind her she's always a little strange."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Just ignore her, let us see who's next."

"That would be me." Another girl said walking up holding out her hand. Mokuba was a little nervous but shook it. "What was your name again?"

"Mokuba."

"Well Mokie, I'm Angela."

"I'm next." Another girl said pushing Angela out of the way.

"This is Katherine." Muran said.

"The names Kat; if you don't mind!"

"She's a touch sensitive. Then we have Stephanie."

"Please call me Steffi."

"And then V."

"Why is it Muran you go all formal with everyone but me! It's a pleasure to meet you Mokuba, I'm Veronica."

"Excuse me aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No." Muran said.

The girl glared at him then walked over and shook Mokuba's hand. "I'm Sarah. Muran's older sister."

"Hey you never answered my question earlier. Why should we go to the castle and play?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, they'd only get mad at having a bunch of little kid's running around." Steffi said.

"They might even shoot at us!" Jen said.

"Oh, way over dramatic there Jen." Sarah said. "They don't go around shooting at little kids!"

"They might!" Jen said.

"Give it a rest Jen, you're way too paranoid! My mother told me the last king hated having kid's running around. What makes the current king any different? He'd probably hate having a bunch of screaming and yelling kids playing near the castle." Angela said.

Muran looked at Mokuba. "Maybe we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Veronica demanded to know.

"M-my brother."

"What about him?" Kat asked.

"H-he's..."

"He's the king." Muran finished for him.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at the same time.

Mokuba was scared they'd be mad. But decided to at least tell them what his brother had said. "T-there's a b-big space behind the c-castle. It's n-next to a maze. Seto p-promised if you guys w-wanted to play w-with me that he'd clear the s-space and m-make room for us to play there."

"I don't know. How much freedom would we really get with so many guards hanging around?" Veronica asked.

Mokuba looked sad.

"Hey, what's wrong Mokie?" Angela asked.

"I d-don't think my brother will allow m-me to come back. He t-told me he w-would worry with me here now."

"Well tell you what we'll think about it and discuss this later. For now let us play some kickball." Sarah said.

"Wait there's something you guys should know first. You see Mokuba here well he once lived in a home where he was forced to be a slave and never had any fun time." Muran said.

"That is so cruel!" Steffi said.

"Yea, maybe they were Martians." Jen said.

"You have got to lay off the comic books, Jen." Kat said.

"No, kidding." Veronica said.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing, Mokie. We'll be glad to help you become one of us!" Angela said.

It didn't take long before the kid's had Mokuba running and playing with them like he'd always done it.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch and most sadly had to go home for it. Varon had forgotten to ask the king before they left how long Mokuba was allowed to stay.

"Hey, Mokuba would you like to stay for lunch?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we're having roasted chicken." Muran said.

Mokuba walked over to Varon. "C-can we stay for lunch?"

"Sorry kid, but I got to thinking of a way you can make it up to me for having to sit here. Not that it was that bad but I know you'll like what I have in mind."

"Okay." Mokuba said. He trusted Varon completely. He knew he'd never hurt him.


	5. Chapter 101

They left and were soon riding up in front of a house where two kids a boy and a girl a little younger than he was, were running and playing.

Then they looked up and started running towards them and yelling, "Varon! You're home!"

Varon smiled got off the horse and hugged the two kids tightly. "Have you both been good?"

"YES" "NO" they both said at the same time.

"Well you'd better start behaving. You do know in another month or so Santa Claus will be here and if you've been bad you wont get anything don't you."

'Who or what is a Santa Claus?' Mokuba wondered.

After Varon said that both kids started to cry and run back in the house.

"Mommy, Varon's being mean to us!" The little yelled.

'I remember now, Noah often yelled that there was no such thing as Santa Claus and anyone who believed in it was a fool. I know he asked me once if I believed. I shook my head no cause they never told me who or what a Santa Claus was. I remember though Asana was often mad at Noah cause she always said there was such a thing. I don't think Marine believe but it looked like she was saying it to keep Asana from crying. I know Noah would often yelled at my stepmother when she'd ask him if he'd been good and he'd say he didn't believe in Santa Claus. He always said and never would change not even for Asana's sake admit there was such thing as a Santa Claus. Maybe I should ask Seto and he'll tell me. I wonder what difference it makes if you've been good or bad.'

"Varon what have I told you about teasing them."

"Cool your jets, Talana. I was only asking if they'd been good."

"What else did you say?"

"I told them that if they weren't good they wouldn't get anything from Santa."

"Now they'll be crying the rest of the day! Whose your friend?"

Varon turned, smiled, pulled Mokuba off the horse and took him to the house. "This is Mokuba. The kings little brother."

"I thought Master Yami was your assignment."

"He was but he had to leave town for personal reasons and he never wants me with him when its personal, not business related. He asked me to stay and look after his brother."

"You just said he was the kings brother."

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

"All right, well its nice to meet you Mokuba. I'm Talana. I'm Varon's sister."

"Hi." Mokuba said staying close to Varon.

"He's very shy." Varon explained.

Just then, another woman walked in.

"Varon, its nice of you to come home."

"Sorry mother, I haven't had much time to get back. This is Mokuba, he's my temporary reassignment."

"Oh, really, well what happened to…"

"If you let us stay for lunch I'll tell you all I know then."

"You're both more than welcome to stay. Hello Mokuba, I'm Megan, Varon's mother."

"N-nice to m-meet you." Mokuba said staying as close to Varon as possible.

"The stuttering is normal, the kings trying to locate someone to help with it. "

"I would after all I have a degree in education and therapy. But with Sami and Rune I can't do it." Talana said.

"Why are you looking after Rune?"

"Mother's been wanting some downtime and Sami gets lonely and depressed so, I agreed to look after Rune too."

"Maybe Varon could convince the king to let them go over there. This way they could spend more time with him and you could work with the boy."

"NO, you know when those two wholly terrors get together nothing is safe! They would tear down the castle and probably scare this one to death." Varon said squeezing Mokuba's shoulders.

Mokuba didn't much like the way he put that.

"Varon that's not a nice thing to say about your little brother and your niece." Talana said.

Just then, the two kids came running into the room.

"Whose your friend Varon?" Rune asked.

"This is Mokuba. Mokuba this is my little brother Rune and my niece Sami."

"Hi, come play with us!" Sami said grabbing Mokuba's hand.

"Yeah, come on." Rune said grabbing the other.

As the two kid's ages 7 and 8 start to drag Mokuba away he looks back pleadingly at Varon.

"It's okay kid, they won't hurt you." Varon said. After they were after sight he sighed, "I don't think."

The kid's dragged Mokuba outside and just as Varon predicted they did start tearing apart a wagon that was parked on their property. Mokuba couldn't believe they did it. They didn't even get into trouble surprising Mokuba even more. After lunch, they returned home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba spotted Bakura standing, talking to someone as Varon was putting the horses away. He walked over to him and tugged on his jacket lightly.

Bakura looked down and dismissed the person he had been talking too. "Can I help you with something kid?"

"I w-wanted to thank you."

Bakura frowned, "Thank me for what?"

Mokuba held up his angel. "F-for helping me and Ryo."

"You're obviously important to him. I saw no reason that should change."

"Thanks again." Mokuba said turning to leave.

"Wait."

Mokuba turned around to look at him.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about something you don't want to discuss with your brothers or Ryo. Tell me and I'll help you out."

"R-really?"

"Sure thing kid."

"Can you t-tell me what a m-Martian is?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"A friend s-said my s-stepfamily might have been Martians."

Bakura grinned amused. "Well you see the stars at night."

"Yeah."

"Some believe those are planets and little green men live on them."

"D-do you believe?"

"Other plants, maybe. I won't deny that is possible. But little green men, no!"

"What's a c-comic book?"

"Ask Ryo. He's got more than one unless he threw them out."

"Mokuba let's go." Varon called.

Mokuba quickly shook Bakura's hand. "T-thanks B-Bakura." Then ran towards Varon.

"Kid."

Mokuba looked back at him.

"Call me Uncle Bakura."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. "Y-you r-really mean that?"

"Yeah, Ryo's your brother so technically that makes me your uncle."

"Thanks!" Mokuba said giving him a quick hug much to Bakura's surprise. Then ran off and grabbed Varon's hand and they went inside.

"So, I see the kid got to you too."

Bakura turned around and saw Ryo standing there. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you know the kid would have to be my son, in order for you to be his uncle. Technically speaking as you put it you would be his big brother too."

"Forget it. I don't need another little brother I have enough trouble with the one I have now."

"Really, I'd say that kid's broke through that icy exterior you call a heart and wormed his way into it."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I? Then why is it when he asked you a question you answered instead of blowing him off and telling him to ask me or Seto; seems to me growing up that's what you did to me, always told me to go ask mom or dad. Rarely did you answer me like that."

"Your delusional." Bakura said walking off.

"Yeah, that kid defiantly has a way with people if he can break the heart of the iceman." Ryo said to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Yami was sitting outside after a new vision.

"Hi, Yami what's wrong?" Krystyn asked.

"A new vision different from the others."

"What was wrong with this one?"

"My brother Seto was killed before I could get to him."

"And the little one?"

"That was the only up side to that vision. He came running to me when I got to Seto. He was okay."

"Well at least you saved him."

"Yes, but I can't do it. I can't let either one die! Mokuba needs Seto more than he needs me!"

"I don't believe that. I saw the look of adoration in that kid's eyes when he looked at you."

"Yes, but he's still closer to Seto."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't need you too. Was there anything else that's troubling you about that vision?"

"Yes, it was strange, there was a dragon there."

"What did it want?"

"I don't know. It was almost like it was calling out to me. Trying to tell me something, like…"

"Like what?" Krystyn asked.

"Like I'm suppose to let that happen but then again not let Seto die. It makes no sense. How can I let Seto die but not let him die at the same time?"

"Only time will tell. Grandfather told me that your visions coming more rapidly now means that the attack could happen sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?"

"He can't or didn't say. As he said was time will tell."


	6. Chapter 102

That night Mokuba walked into his brother's office. He didn't normally do it without knocking but the door was open.

"B-big brother."

Seto looked up and smiled. "Hey, kid isn't it close to time for your treatments?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong? Isn't Ryo taking you?"

"I w-was hoping you would take me big brother."

"You want me to take you?"

Mokuba nodded. "I-it's never been just you and me."

Seto smiled and reached out and caressed the boy's cheek. "I don't guess it has. Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"If y-you don't want to…"

"Who said I didn't want to; I'm just a bit surprised that's all. You usually prefer to go with Ryo."

"I overheard him s-say he was going to cancel his date with Shizuka to stay with me. But I didn't want that. T-then I remembered that we've n-not gone together. I have w-with Yami b-but not with you."

Seto stood up and walked over too him and scooped him up. "Then we'll change that."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his neck. "Will you read to m-me too?"

"So this was all to get a story huh." Seto teased. "Well I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson and start doing this more often then wont I."

Mokuba was afraid at first that he was mad at him but soon realized he was just teasing. He smiled and tightened his grip around Seto's neck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Ryo, Bakura told me that you and that woman were in love it's not true, is it?" Shizuka asked.

"In love? I did love her but I'm not entirely sure how deep it went."

'Yes, I knew he didn't love that bitch more than me.' Shizuka thought.

"I enjoyed her company and we both had a common bond."

"A common bond?"

"Yes, we both enjoyed spending time with Mokuba. I think you'd learn to like, even love him if you'd give him a chance. He's really a sweet kid. You spend time with kid's all the time why don't you like Mokuba?"

"It's not the kid I dislike. It's just that, when I got a boyfriend I never imagined that there'd be baggage in the form of a kid always up under you and in the way of us getting to know each other and being with each other."

"Shizuka, you must understand at one time I was the only friend he had and we've both agreed we don't want to break that bond. Hell even Bakura's gotten attached to the kid, though he would adamantly deny it."

"I…I thought Bakura didn't like anybody."

"He don't usually, but something about Mokuba must have broken through to him cause he asked him to start calling him Uncle Bakura."

"I see, well then if he can get through to Bakura then, I guess we can start trying to get along better."

"Look Shizuka, I love you, but whether you like it or not Mokuba is a part of my life. Even Bakura said we shouldn't break up, that we need each other. I don't even know why I let you convince me otherwise. I mean I nearly died trying to protect that kid!"

"You mean when you were stabbed you were protecting him."

"I thought you knew that."

"I knew you'd been stabbed in a fight but I was never told it was to protect him!"

Ryo explained what exactly happened from the day Nosaka died to the day he was stabbed. Shizuka was greatly surprised.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Kisara was anything but happy after studying Mokuba's test and where as he should be at a 6th grade level. He was more at a 1st almost 2nd grade level.

Determined to get the kid at the level he should be Kisara gave Mokuba harder questions. More at a 3rd, 4th grade level sometimes even high school things just because she wanted to see if he could do it.

Mokuba studied it and neither one realized exactly how late it had gotten. They started just after breakfast. Mai brought lunch to them. Seto was concerned when Mokuba didn't show for dinner. This had went on for a week but Seto had rarely made it in time for dinner due to constant problems with a new kingdom that wanted to ally with them he'd not gotten to see the kid much.

"Mai have you seen Mokuba at all today?"

"Not since lunch sire."

"Where was he then?"

"With Kisara for school."

Seto got up and made his way to the office where he'd set Kisara up for Mokuba's schooling.

Kisara finished writing up the next test she planned to give to Mokuba. Then she stood up and stretched. She stepped outside the door and her eyes went wide seeing Seto coming down the hall. She immediately pinned him to the wall and started asking him all kinds of personal questions while she kept her body extremely close to his.

Seto was greatly annoyed all he had wanted to do was find Mokuba. He was concerned since no one had seen or heard from him since breakfast. Mai had been the only one to see him and that was at lunch. As Kisara asked theses questions Seto kept them short and simple. Not telling too much and not adding anything. He'd give a glare and ignore the question completely if he didn't want to answer. As he opened his mouth to try to voice his question of where Mokuba was, she leaned up and kissed him. He was so stunned at first he was frozen. But the moment she tried to stick her tongue in his mouth he snapped back to reality. He pushed her away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'd say it's obvious myself; you want me, I want you. What more is there?" Kisara asked.

Before Seto could answer, Mokuba walked out rubbing his eyes. "I'm al-almost f-f-finished. B-but I'm h-having t-trouble w-with the l-last t-two q-questions."

Kisara glared at the boy. "First we've discussed your stuttering so much. You don't usually stutter that much I've told you to slow down."

"B-but y-you y-yell even m-more w-when I g-go slow." Mokuba protested.

Seto pushed Kisara away, walked over and bent down next to Mokuba. "Have you been here the whole day?"

Mokuba nodded. "Kisara s-said I c-could g-go when I f-finish this p-paper."

Seto took the paper from the boy and glanced over it enough to see it had 60 problems on it. "When did you start this?"

"T-this morning."

Seto was mad now. He stood up and started to look over the paper more. There were a couple on it, that he himself was having trouble figuring out and she expected a kid that was still having trouble reading to do it. "What the hell do you call this? I thought you told me his grade level was on or about the 2nd grade. If this is second grade level work then perhaps you should reevaluate his level, mine too while you at it. Yami probably could do these with his eyes shut. I was never very good at chemistry. Why are you teaching him chemistry? He is nowhere near ready to start learning that complicated of things. I was 15 when I had to start learning chemistry and even then, I had Yami to help me. I helped him with Math and English; he helped me with Chemistry and Biology. We kind of helped each other along with the rest of the subjects. I can tell that all of these are wrong anyway, so there's no point in forcing him to try to do something that's way above his head."

"Are you telling me how to teach?"

"When it concerns my kid, yes; He can start learning all the subjects I mentioned when he gets to the point. You should be focusing on what he needs and that's reading, writing and spelling. Then work your way up to the rest. I want him to enjoy learning. Something I never got to do. I hated it when it came time for lessons. Since that's about all I did was study. He needs time to learn to be a kid." Seto said placing his hand on the kid's head.

Mokuba smiled wrapped his arms around Seto. Seto moved his hand around the boy's shoulder. Then they walked towards Kisara. Seto shoved the paper towards her. "Two more weeks and if I don't see something the kid has done that proves to me your not that bad of a teacher after all you may keep your job. Otherwise, you're out of here. Then again, you dare touch me like that or kiss me like that again, you may find yourself not only out on the street corner but with a few injuries as well."

"How should I touch and kiss you then?"

"Try it again and find out."

The cold looking smirk on his face kind of scared her a bit so she didn't touch him.

"One more thing. I find out you've ever, ever yelled at him for his stuttering again well trust me it wont be pretty! Come on kiddo dinners getting cold. Then I think you should go to bed."

Mokuba remembered what Seto had said the other day when he took him to treatments. "But Seto, you p-promised to p-punish me every night by r-reading me a story remember."

Seto stopped and looked at him with a confused look. "When did I say this?"

"R-remember when we went to t-treatments I ask you if you'd r-read a s-story to me and you said…"

"I remember now; so you want that punishment again do you?"

Mokuba smiled and giggled making Seto smile. He loved to hear the kid laugh. It only makes him even happier knowing he's the reason. He has never regretted bringing him home.


	7. Chapter 103

It'd been two weeks since Seto and Kisara had it out. And as much as she hated doing things the slow way she had at least partially started doing as Seto asked and focusing only on what the kid needed right now. Though she'd still throw in some harder more complicated things and only got angry when he failed to get it right. But she did enough to satisfy Seto for the moment. So, she was allowed to keep her job for the time being.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto happened to be walking past the gardens when he saw Mokuba sitting on the small brick wall facing the gardens. He carefully walked out and kissed the back of his head.

"Hi Seto."

Seto sat down next to him. "How did you know it was me? It could have been Ryo."

Mokuba scooted closer and snuggled into him. "I c-could hear your coat. It s-sometimes makes a noise when you walk."

"Oh, so what are you doing out here? Why aren't you playing with your new friends?"

Mokuba sighed. "They s-said they didn't want to play next to the castle."

"Okay, so why didn't you get Varon to take you over there then?"

Mokuba looked up. "B-but you said that you'd rather us p-play here. T-That you'd be worried about me."

Seto wrapped his arms around him. "Look kiddo, I would rather you played here. But Varon told me you were a very good boy and stayed close. As much as I'd like too, I can't keep you locked in the castle forever. As long as you remember the rules you can go to your friends house."

"T-Thanks Seto."

'He's scared about me going out there but is still willing to let me go. He's the best big brother there is.' Mokuba thought snuggling in more.

"Master Mokuba?" Mai called from the door.

Reluctantly he moved back and turned to look at her. He wanted to stay in the warmth and safety of Seto's arms a little longer.

"There are some people here to see you."

Mokuba was confused. "S-see me?"

Just then, Mai turned and motioned for someone. Mokuba was surprised when Muran appeared. Then slowly seven girls appeared followed by a young woman.

"Can I help you?" Seto asked.

"My name is Natalia. Muran and the girls wanted to come play here with their new friend. I was chosen to represent their parents to be certain that there would be no problems."

"S-Seto these are my friends."

Seto was surprised. 'All girls, I would have thought Mokuba's friend would have a few guys for friends.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natalia."

"Call me Natalie. And you are?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"As in King Seto Kaiba?"

"That's right. This is my little brother Mokuba."

"It's a great honor, to meet you my king." Natalie said bowing as she curtsied.

"Mokuba why don't you introduce me to your friends." Seto said.

"Sure." Mokuba said taking his brother's hand. "Y-You know Muran, this is his s-sister Sarah."

"It's a real honor." Sarah said doing a curtsy.

Seto nodded. 'Well at least it seems Muran's sister has the same kind of manners he has.'

"T-This is Becky, Jen, Angela, Kat, Steffi and V-Veronica." Mokuba said.

The girls all curtsied. Telling Seto it was an honor.

Then Jen looked at Seto. "Would your guards really shoot us?"

"Excuse me?" Seto asked totally confused as to why she'd think the guards would shoot them.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Kat asked.

"What I was only asking a question." Jen said.

"No, your trying to get us all in trouble." Becky said.

"Yeah, my sister Natalie took time away from her job to be here and bring us." Steffi said.

"Now, girls."

"Might I ask why there aren't any boy's in this group?" Seto asked Muran.

"Oh, um well they started out as just Sarah's friends. Then V and I started talking and soon we all became friends. They all live not too far from me, so we can play together a lot. Shimon is the only guy friend I have but he can't come over much and since I met Mokuba I've had to break off my friendship with him."

"Why?" Seto asked.

Mokuba remembered why all too well. He tugged on Seto's jacket. Seto looked down when Mokuba said "H-he's friends with Noah."

"What! You're friends with Noah!"

"No, no my friend Shimon is his best friend. I lied when I said I'd never met him. I wanted us to be friends and when it seemed that you didn't like Noah, I thought it best not to tell you I knew him. I mean he goes to my school its hard not to know who he is, but I have hung out with him and Shimon a few times. I don't like to though. That Noah kid gives me the creeps for some reason."

'Well for a moment there I was going to forbid Mokuba to continue to play with him. But seeing as how he doesn't like Noah, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. However I'll make certain Varon understands that this kid does know Noah and to be extra cautious.'

"C-can they stay and play Seto?" Mokuba asked breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah you go ahead. Natalie and I will talk. Varon."

"Yes, my king."

"Round up Katsuya, Otogi, Honda and a few others to form a perimeter barrier around the edges of the maze and the forest to watch and keep an eye on the kids to make sure they don't get hurt or lost. Be sure they understand this is not a request it is an order and anyone found disobeying this order. Well there's always full guard duty and a few other things."

"Yes, my king." Varon said leaving.

"Please have a seat." Seto said to Natalie.

"Thank you. It is very kind of you to allow the children to come here and play."

"Mokuba needs playmates and I'd rather him and his friends played here, rather than over at their place. It makes me feel much better to know he's where I know he's safe from danger."

"You're very overprotective of him."

"I just want to do what's best for him. I wish I could keep him locked away in the castle forever knowing he was safe but I know I can't do that. As nice as that would be I know I can't."

"I can tell he means the world to you."

"He does, he really does." Seto said glancing back at Mokuba before returning his attention to Natalie. "Natalia, that's an interesting name."

"Yes, it's a family name."

Seto was about to ask another question when another woman walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sire."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Talana, I'm Varon's sister. This is my daughter Sami."

"It's an honor sir." 8-year old Sami said.

'Wow he has the most gorgeous blue eyes. You could just melt away in them.' Sami thought.

"Varon told me you needed a tutor for your brother's stuttering. I was hoping I could convince you to allow Varon or someone to watch Sami for a couple of hours a day and I could work with him."

'Please say you'll watch me!' Sami thought looking at Seto and making him nervous.

"Of course please sit down let's talk." Seto said.

Much to Sami's disappointment, her mother kept a tight grip on her waist to keep her from leaving her side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Joey was just coming off duty, when he was informed that he had babysitting duty with Mokuba and his friends. When he heard it was an order not a request he grumbled but did as he was told, not wanting to risk getting into trouble. As he was walking, he accidentally ran into Mai who had been carrying drinks out to the kids.

"Oh, I'm sorry here let me help, you with that." Joey said.

"Thank you. Now I have to go back and start again, then bring out the chilidogs."

"Hey look no problem, I'll help you do both. I'll even carry the food."

"From what I heard I'm not sure I should trust you with the food."

"I am not a dog!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just then Jen came back to ask for a drink. When she saw Mai and Joey talking, she suddenly got a burning urge to kill her!

'Wow he is so gorgeous! But who is the witch he's talking too? She may have seen him first but she can't have him he's going to be mine! Die wench, you must die!' 11-year-old Jen thought staring at them.


	8. Chapter 104

A/N: Another chapter that has very slight stuff, nothing dramatic as in the past.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So, tell me Mai, from what Varon told me it sounds like Mokuba's friends just showed up. How is it you have food and drinks all ready for them?" Joey asked.

"Well actually they came because I asked them too."

"Why would you go and do something like that?"

"Mokuba looked so sad and lonely. I knew he wanted to play with his friends but he was afraid the king would forbid him to go over there and his friends had told him they were afraid to come here."

"So how did you convince them?"

"Well it was only Muran I called and asked him to at least consider coming over. That Master Mokuba really needed his friends. He said he'd think about it. He called back an hour later and said he'd like to come over but his friends were coming over. I told him to bring them and I'd serve lunch."

"Weren't you worried that the king might get mad at you?"

"Not really. The king worries about Master Mokuba and I knew that if the kid was happy he would be happy as well."

"That was actually smart thinking."

Jen had been listening at the door and decided small talk was as far as they should get! So, she hid as she saw Mai pick up the tray of glasses and start to head out. After Mai walked out she slipped in and over to Joey.

"Hi, there." She said in a low voice. She learned it from watching her sister Zoë when she hit on guys.

Joey turned around and was surprised to see a girl about the same age as Mokuba standing there. He had thought all of Mokuba's friends would be boys. "Um hi, can I get you something?"

"Yeah you."

"Wha…What did you say?" Joey asked backing up.

Jen approached him. "I said, I want you; I may look like a sweet innocent little kid but I'm not. I've learned a lot watching my older sister. I know a lot more than you think I do." She walked over and ran a hand down his chest. "Perhaps I even know more than you do."

"I…I doubt that."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private and find out."

"Ah, aren't you a little young?"

"Not really. I told you I'm older than you think."

"Really and just how old are you?"

"I'm 11, what about you?"

"I'm 18, I'm way too old for you."

"What difference do ages make? My sister hits on guys twice as old as she is."

"Yeah, well despite that you're still just a little kid."

"I told you age doesn't matter."

"But it does I mean what would people think if I started dating an 11-year-old?"

"No one would think much of it. I've heard that in some kingdoms kids are killed if they aren't married by my age. I'm just getting a late start at it."

Joey tried to move away but she latched on to his waist and refused to let go.

'So playing hard to get are we. Well then we'll just try something else I've seen my sister do when she really wants to get a guys attention.' Jen thought.

Then slowly moved her hand up his thigh making Joey very nervous. Then she remembered a few things she'd seen her sister do when she thought no one was home. She started to unbutton his pants. This instantly snapped Joey back to reality. He violently pulled away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Aw, come on don't be like that. I've watched my sister do this, lots of times. I myself have never done it but I'm willing to try. I don't know what you call it but I put my tongue on your…"

"Someone should wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Why I've watched what happens. I've seen the men enjoy it." Jen said.

As Joey tried to move away, he tripped on his own feet trying to get away from her. She instantly was on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him.

Joey tried to push her off but she wrapped her arms around his chest and her legs around his. Joey kept trying but was afraid to be anymore forceful for fear of hurting her. He broke the kiss and she started to kiss down his neck when Mai returned.

"Joey, what the hell are you doing?"

Joey was able to take the distraction, get Jen off of him and stand up much to her disappointment.

"It's not what you think Mai."

"I'm thinking how disgusted I am that you would take advantage of a little girl."

"What? No, you don't understand. It's not like that. See she came on to me and…"

"You expect me to believe this sweet little girl came on to you and a big, strong man like yourself was scared of a little girl and let her dominate you."

"Well I know it sounds far-fetched but…"

Mai just glared at him. "Let's go, of all the nerve taking advantage of a little girl." Mai said grabbing Jen's arm and started towards the door.

At the door, Jen stops and looks back at Joey. Then she blows him a kiss before Mai pulls her out the door.

Joey just shakes his head. He couldn't believe he let himself get manipulated by and 11-year-old. He grabbed the food and headed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back with Seto, he wasn't having much better luck.

"Talana, what are you doing here?" Varon asked.

"Well I realized mother was right. There's no reason why you couldn't watch at least Sami and I could help the king's brother. He's already agreed to it. We were just working out the details."

"We need to talk now!" Varon said.

"Fine, if you'll excuse me I'll be right back."

"Sami, you wait here."

"Okay mommy."

Then Steffi walked up crying.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"I hurt my knee."

"Oh it'll be okay sweetie. Do you have a restroom we could freshen up in?" Natalia asked Seto.

"Of course. Aiki here will help you. She's one of the head maids around here and can help you with anything you need." Seto said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Seto said.


	9. Chapter 105

With that both Natalie and Talana were gone leaving poor Seto with this girl. Seto looked over and saw Varon and Talana arguing. So, he didn't notice Sami getting closer to him. Sami walked over and started to climb into his lap. He wanted to protest and push her away. But how would it look if she started screaming or crying they might think he was hurting her or doing something he should he didn't know. All he knew was he didn't want her to start crying on him. He'd never been around little little like this kids before. Mokuba was 10 but he was pretty much self-sufficient. And even when he wasn't he was a boy not a girl he wasn't entirely sure what he should do or how to safely get her off without her screaming at the top of her lungs. Sami kept crawling up in Seto's lap when her knee accidentally landed between his legs. Seto had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sami asked as she put both knees on Seto's legs and her arms around his neck.

"No, no I'm…I'm fine."

"Did anyone ever tell you, when you look at them that your eyes look as though they could see into your very soul, because they do."

Seto laughed nervously. "No, no ones ever told me that."

"Are you older or younger than my mommy?"

"I…I can't say, I don't know how old your mother is."

"Oh well she's old enough I suppose. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Um… aren't you a little young to want a boyfriend?" Seto said in total shock.

"No, I want you to be my first!"

Still reeling from the shock he says, "Sorry but your way to young for me."

"I know I'm young now, but I'm getting bigger all the time. I'll catch up with you and then you won't have to worry about anything. Then when I get old enough we can get married and go on a honeymoon and…" Sami started.

Before Sami could finish, Mokuba walked up and thought it was strange. His brother didn't like other people on him like that.

"Is ev-everything okay Seto?"

Seto was so happy to see Mokuba or anyone at that point. Sami was not happy for the interruption.

"If you don't mind we were having a private conversation."

Mokuba cocked his head not totally understanding this. "O-Okay." He turned to leave but Seto reached out for him.

"Please don't leave me little brother."

Mokuba was really surprised. Seto had never called him that before. So, he walked over and took his hand.

Just then, Varon and Talana returned. Varon was horrified by what he saw. He quickly picked Sami kicking and screaming off of Seto.

"Put me down, Uncle Varon. Seto's my soul mate we're met for each other."

Varon slung the 8-year-old over his shoulder. "You see this is what I'm talking about." Varon told Talana. "I am so sorry my king!"

"I must apologize for my daughter I can't imagine what came over her." Talana said.

"Put me down, we've going to get married and have a honeymoon and live happily ever after and…" Sami kept listing all this things they were going to do together.

"I'll talk to mom, I'm sure she can watch her. I can't imagine what's gotten into her. I didn't see a problem as long as it was just her, I would have swore she was too young for anything like this. Please my king. I promise if you wish me to not do the job I wont complain."

"It's all right. Just don't bring her back."

"You wont have to worry about that." Varon said. "If she does I'll be sure to tie her up."

"No, no you can't we're meant for each other."

"May I leave to take them home?" Varon asked.

"Yes, please do."

After they left Mokuba still holding, his brother's hand looked at him.

"Seto what's a soul mate and a honeymoon?"

Seto groaned. This just wasn't his day! But at least since Mokuba had already had the hard way of learning about sex and the birds and the bees it wouldn't take much explaining to get him to understand.

"How about you go back and play with your friends. Then tonight after they've gone if you come ask me again, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"P-promise."

"I promise, little brother. Now run along."

Mokuba hugged him. "I love you Seto."

Seto smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you too kid."

Mokuba sat up, raced off and joined his friends around a picnic table where the food had been set up.

Seto watched, as Mokuba seemed so happy eating that chilidog.

"You know now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about him. I love him to death but I don't know his favorite color or food. Some brother I am, I don't even know all that much about my own little brother. Maybe I should see about clearing my schedule for the weekend and just the two of us go and get to know each other better. I don't know about him but I miss Yami like crazy. I hope he's doing okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Again!" Dartz demanded.

"Master I can't. I have been trying for over a week. I can't do this."

"Perhaps you are not the one to save this world. Perhaps your desire to save your family is not as great as it first appeared."

Yami's blood started to boil with rage. Soon there was a fire in his eyes and it almost appeared like his whole body was in a raging fire. "How dare you imply that I don't love my family! I am doing all of this, putting up with all of your crap, just to have a chance to save them! Every night lately, I've had the same dream! In it a dragon, it's hard to tell what it looks like telling me, my brother must die, but then I must not allow him to die. Can you tell me what that means? Do you know what it means?" Yami demanded to know. Suddenly all the extremely heavy objects that Master Dartz had been wanting Yami to lift with just his mind suddenly rose up and caught fire and swirled around them.

"Very good. It seems your rage is where your true power lies."

"You were just baiting me! To get a rise out of me! Are you responsible for my dreams and you never answered my questions!"

"I am not responsible for your dreams. As for the dragon, it is a messenger. The medallion you wear represents your true self. You are one with the dark magician."


	10. Chapter 106

A/N: Another chapter that has very slight stuff, nothing dramatic as in the past.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"The pendant Mokuba gave me. But then Seto has one too. His is the blue eyes white dragon. Are you telling me that it's the blues eyes white dragon that I'm seeing? What about Mokuba? He has the baby dragon and the angel from Ryo."

"Your brother's bond with his friends is what keeps him grounded and his powers from rising to the surface. If not for them his powers would rise up and would be a target for monsters and villains alike seeking to use him for their own gain. His free spirit and the dark angel keeps his powers from being known. As long as he is connected to those pendants as well as the people to which they are connected his true power will not arise."

"What do you mean his true power?"

"He could be a very powerful warrior of magic or the destroyer of the world. At his age and after all he has endured now he would bring ruin to the world and those around him if his power were to be unleashed."

"Is he in danger?"

"Not as far as I can foresee. When he is older, the powers will rise up slowly enough, that with the proper guidance could make for a great warrior."

"And without it?"

"Without it then it could go either way. The boy could turn and become power hungry and destroy the world in order to gain more or he could become the savior of the world!"

"But he's been without those for so many years. Why now?"

"Now because the magic is at it's highest point. The magic is sweeping the land and will affect anyone and everyone with a spark of magic that does not have some form of protection."

"What about my vision of Seto must die and must not die."

"That is something you must discover on your own. I could interpret but then I might be wrong. Only time will tell. Perhaps now that you know more the dreams will become clearer."

Yami sighed, "Just once I wish you would give me a straight answer and answer my question. Not tell me time will tell, tell me what you think it means even if you're wrong at least I know you've told me what you think and feel." But when he looked up Master Dartz was gone. "One of these days I'm going to learn how he does that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was happy and sad when his friends told him they had to leave.

As they were leaving, a little 6-year-old comes running up to Angela.

"Angela, Angela."

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy home! Daddy home!"

"Whose t-that?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh this is Christine. Chris this is my friend Mokuba."

"Hi, there."

"My father's a traveling salesman he's not home much."

"He's home now. Let's go he waiting outside the gates for us!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Mokie, maybe we can do this again."

"S-sure I'd l-like that!" Mokuba said.

Angela and her sister waved and were gone.

'Mokie? I didn't know any of Mokuba's friends called him that.' Seto thought. 'I have thought about it but it brings back the memories of when I thought Mokuba and Mokie were two different people and due to that I nearly lost him. I haven't had the heart to call him that. I never felt right about it.'

Mokuba noticed his brother seemed to be lost in thought. "You okay b-big brother?"

Seto smiled and stroked his hair. "Yeah, I'm okay. What do you say if I can clear my schedule, we go fishing or something this weekend; I just realized I don't know that much about you really."

"All y-you have to d-do is ask me I'll t-tell anything you w-want to know."

"Thank you Mokuba."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey was also having problems. He'd spent an hour trying with no success to tell Mai that he wasn't doing anything with that girl. He was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed when he felt someone start to stroke his private area. He opened his eyes as the person gripped them and started to squeeze hard. At that, Joey's eyes shot open as he saw his attacker was Jen. But before he could do anything to react, a hand reached out and slapped hers.

Jen looked up and blushed seeing her 16-year-old sister standing there. "Hi sis."

Zoë grabbed her arm and dragged her a few feet away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well he's cute. I just wanted to make him mine."

"Where did you learn all of that?"

"I've watched you and the guys you're with."

"I'm also a lot older than you are. You're way to young to be doing anything like this."

"But…I've seen you hit on older guys."

"That's different I'm old enough to decide for myself. Besides he's way too old for you but not for me."

"No, I saw him first!"

"Move aside pipsqueak I'll take over from here." Zoë said.

"No, he's mine! I saw him first!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As the two girls continued to fight and argue, Joey took the opportunity to run for it. But who should he run into but Honda.

"Poor little Joey, running away from a couple of little girls."

"Hey I know that little one may seem young but I'm telling you she's an animal! She attacked me!"

Honda laughed. "You think you're going to make it as a knight and I find you running away from little girls. You can't handle one little girl that doesn't look much older than the king's kid. That's just sad and pathetic Katsuya."

"Yeah, you want to try you be my guest."

"My pleasure." Honda said walking over. "Ladies, ladies. I'm here now there's more than enough of me for both of you. It may seem strange to most people that I'd be willing to date one as young as the kings kid. But hey, I'm not choosey. It's been so long since my last date I've almost forgotten what it feels like to date someone."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Honda came limping into the barn where Joey was currently hiding.

"What happened to you Mr. Know it all?" Joey asked.

"The little one kicked me where it counts and the sister stomped on my foot and then kicked me in the stomach before leaving."

"So, their gone?"

"As far as I know yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey wasted no more time he raced out only to find Yugi alone crying.

"Yugi what's wrong what happen?"

"I was treating a patient a little girl. Dr. Solomon said she had a rare and deadly illness. I tried Joey I really tried. I thought I could save her. I gave her family false hope I'm such a failure."

"No, it happens you can't expect to save everyone. You got lucky with Ryo. His was only a stab wound. You've only just started don't be so hard on yourself."

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Thank you Joey that means a lot to me."

"Hey I told ya, that's what friends are for. But I'm not exactly sure I'm someone you should be taking advice from."

"Why is that Joey?"

"Simple I just now escaped two psycho girls who wanted me for their own."

"I would have thought you'd love that."

"Yeah, I might if one hadn't been only 11."

"Eleven?"

"Yeah, I didn't think they had it in them that young!"

"I didn't either."

"And even worse, I met someone her name is Mai. She's gorgeous Yug. we were just hitting it off when she walked in on that girl on top of me."

"Why was she on top of you?"

"You really want to know?"

"I think so."

So, Joey told Yugi everything that had happened between him and Jen. Its not surprising that Yugi was in shock over what he heard.


	11. Chapter 107

The now big three had formed a new plan. Now that Seto knew the truth about Mokuba. In addition to Yami's leaving and everything that happened with Noah had caused Seto to become overprotective of the kid. Not to mention Yami's guard Varon had taken the boy under his wing. Plus half the castle including Ryo's brother had taken a liking to the kid. This meant it'd make things twice as hard for them to gain control of the throne. They did however feel they had a potential ally in Kisara. So, they set their plan into motion.

"Good evening Miss." Leichter said.

"Good evening to you too sir." Kisara said.

"So you're the boy's tutor."

"Yes, I am."

"It is so sad what happened to the child's last one..." Leichter said shaking his head

"I heard about that, she was murdered."

"Oh, is that what they told you?"

"Why yes, you mean it's not true?"

"Well yes it is but, she wasn't just any random murder victim."

"What?"

"Oh, you weren't told."

"Wasn't told what, what really happened?"

"My understanding was she willingly allowed herself to be raped in the course of protecting that kid. Which is also what got her killed."

"I can't understand why she'd do a stupid thing like that." Kisara said. "I love children and all like that, but unless it's my own kid I don't see myself giving into an attacker to protect someone else's.

'Excellent if that's the way she feels then there's hope that we can get her to our side." Leichter thought.

"Have you also been made aware that the king didn't adopt that kid off the street that he kidnapped him from his old home simply because he wanted his brother. His father gave this family that boy. Now once he found that out he kidnapped him on the grounds that he was being abused."

"Hmp, I should have thought so."

"Really."

"Yes, how they refuse to comment or tell anything as to why the boy needs treatments. I still believe that that guy the kid looks to as another brother, but is not blood related took him away not because he felt neglected, but because he knew the truth."

"What truth may I ask is that?"

"The truth that the king or Master Yami is the one really beating on him. They treat the injuries they give him."

"Well you know you could give the child back to his family."

"How would I do that? I don't even know them."

"I could meet you in town and I've heard they will be there you could easily return him then."

"Well how would I get him out of the castle? That guard Varon is always up under us."

"I wasn't aware he stayed in the room with you during tutoring."

"I'm not sure why he does it, all I know is he started doing it."

"You just get the kid to town tomorrow and you let me deal with the guard."

"Very well."

When Seto learned Kisara was keeping the kid there the entire day past dinner plus her accusing him of beating on Mokuba had cause Seto to become very untrusting of her and started having Varon stay in the room with them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Kisara had thought long and hard on what excuse to use to get them to town.

"Mokuba there you are. I have a surprise for you today."

"What?"

"We're going on a field trip."

"Why, do we need to go on a field trip?" Varon asked.

"Well if you must know it was going to be a surprise but there's a pond I know of that I thought we could go to in order to teach the boy the names of certain plants and animals. This way he could learn by seeing the real things. Not just a picture in a book."

"Makes sense I suppose. We should clear this with the king first."

"The king is a very busy man, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a small field trip."

Mokuba didn't like doing anything like this without Seto knowing. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be mad at him for any reason. Plus he knew Seto didn't trust Kisara anyway so that'd be even more reason not to ask first. "S-Seto will only g-get mad if w-we just l-leave without asking first."

"He's right. Busy or not you must ask the kings permission."

Kisara was nervous. She wasn't sure she'd be able to convince Seto as easily as she did Mokuba and Varon. But she tried anyway. It wasn't easy, especially since Seto kept asking her a million questions. Finally, Seto was satisfied enough that he allowed the trip. What she didn't count on was Seto getting Alister to accompany them as well. Now she was sure the plan would fail. However, Leichter and the others were prepared for anything. Once in town their plan came together. They had hired a couple of kid's to ram the wagons' spokes. They knew all too well how to do it, as they'd done it before many times for fun. This was actually a first for them to be paid to do it.

"Little brats. Now what are we to do?" Alister asked.

"Well I'd say it's obvious myself I'll stay here, you take the wagon and get it repaired."

"Fine."

While Alister was gone, they started looking around when a couple of boy's ran up and grabbed Kisara's purse.

Varon was torn between his duty towards Mokuba or going after the purse-snatcher. Finally much to Kisara's annoyance and yelling at him he decided to stay. The big three though had planned ahead on the off chance Varon didn't take the bait. So, they hired a guy to start attacking a girl. Of course, they were sure this would do it. They were right as Varon raced to help the girl that was in trouble.

Leichter had told Kisara, Mokuba's stepmothers name and anything else he was able to dig up on her.

Kisara spotted her and grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him over to them. Mokuba's eyes went wide seeing them. He'd promised he'd never return to them and he wanted to keep that promise. At first Mokuba thought, she didn't know them that she was only going to ask for help or something. He would soon learn he was wrong, all the way around.


	12. Chapter 108

Kisara walked over to Mokuba's stepmother and asked, "Hello, are you Ivera Yamaki?"

"And you are?"

"Kisara Gardner. I understand this is your son."

It was then that she noticed Mokuba.

"Why yes, it is; how did you know?"

"Someone told me the king kidnapped him. He had no rights to take your son. I am here by returning him to you."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He frantically tried to pull away.

Asana felt bad about forcing Mokuba to return. She was sure what Seto and Yami had said about Noah were true. Though he denied it, she wasn't so sure.

Ivera however refused to believe Noah would do anything wrong. She just smiled and reached out and grabbed Mokuba's arm. "It's time to come home JJ."

"I'd suggest you might consider moving. I mean the king obviously knows where you live. I'm sure he'll come back for the boy."

"Thank you, I'll take it under advisement."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon had finished helping the girl and was about to start back over to Mokuba when several big guys stalled him and refused to let him leave. Which of course cued him into Mokuba possibly being in danger, a fight ensued and everyone ended up hurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Alister was waiting for the wagon to be finished when he learned of the fight. He ran and was just in time to see Mokuba's adopted family throw him in a carriage and take off with him. Unlike Varon, he didn't much care what happened to the kid. His job was to protect the king, not some kid. The king ordered him to stay and guard the kid from danger, not peruse anyone who might have taken him.

Varon came limping over. What happened where's Mokuba?"

"Gone."

"What the hell do you mean gone?"

"I mean someone just took off with him." Alister said.

"And you just stood there!" Varon said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe grabbed your horse and went after them! The kings already going to have our heads for this, you know that right?"

"I have an idea who's really behind all of this." Alister said.

"And just who might that be ole wise one?" Varon said.

"I'd say the other members of the big five. This was too planned and too well executed; we will drag that teacher back to the king. If anyone can get her to tell who was really behind all of this and why she did this he can. Though I don't want to be her when the king finds out."

"Her, I don't want to be us. When the king finds out we left Mokuba alone."

"Look at you all you have to do is tell the king what happened and I'm sure he'll forgive us. However he wont forgive her and or the other big five members."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Kisara had not been happy when Alister and Varon grabbed her and insisted on taking her back to Seto.

"My king I am so sorry. I heard a girl being attacked and I went to save her. I just couldn't ignore it. Then when I started to go back to where Mokuba was I was attacked." Varon said.

"It's perfectly understandable. Alister where were you in all of this?"

"I didn't know there was going to be trouble. I stayed with the wagon. I was told that this happens at random to a lot of people. So, I thought nothing of it. You agreed to the trip so I saw no trouble. However, once I saw what was happening…" Alister said,

"You stood there and watched! I am giving you an official reprimand. You should have done something, anything! But you did nothing but watch. You will be denied pay for one month and when you're in down time from me for two months you must take up a post on guard duty. You may choose what to guard."

"My king, I respectfully request you reconsider. My job is to watch over you, not that kid."

"Your job is what I say it is! If that means watching Mokuba, then that's what you do!"

"Sir what about Master Mokuba?" Varon asked.

"That will be easy. Kisara here will tell us exactly what she did to him, how she found out and who helped her with this. Then if she cooperates we may go easy on her. If she refuses then we may go a little harder on her."

Though Seto had a pretty good idea as to who most likely had Mokuba, as king he couldn't just go charging into houses without proof or a confession from a member of the kidnapping party. And since he was, certain Mokuba's family had him. Whether or not they knew about this plan or not didn't matter. They sighed away custody that they never truly had. His father may have given Mokuba too them but they chose not to file for legal custody. As such he didn't really need the paper of them giving up custody. As his father is dead and Mokuba is his blood brother, legal custody falls to him, which made Mokuba's stepfamily the kidnappers now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey meanwhile was desperately trying to find Mai and talk to her.

"What are you looking for Katsuya?" Bakura asked.

"I'm looking for a maid. Her names Mai."

"Suicidal are we?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Mai is the kings personal maid. I wouldn't want to be you when he finds out you've been fooling around with his personal maid."

"Why should he care? Unless he's got a thing for her."

"As far as I'm aware he doesn't but if he did then you'd really get it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Joey finally caught up with Mai. It wasn't easy but after a long talk, though she still wasn't totally convinced that the girl came on to him, she forgave him and agreed to dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba wasn't happy about being back at his old home again. A part of him felt like he was betraying Seto and Yami, breaking his promise. But he promised he wouldn't run away and he didn't, he still felt bad about it though.

Later that night he was sitting on the steps leading outside in his old basement room. He had tried and tried to get the door open with no luck at all. The door had been reinforced or something. He knew it swelled when it rained but as he examined the door more, he realized it wasn't the same door. That was why he couldn't get it open. The paneling, the door, everything had been replaced. His old door there were ways even with it stuck that he could get it open!

He sat there alone, sad and depressed, when he froze hearing an all too familiar voice upstairs, it was Noah's!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Mother, are you serious, JJ's really just downstairs?" Noah asked.

"Yes, this nice woman returned him to us." Ivera said.

"Then perhaps I should just go down and say hello." Noah said starting towards the door.

Asana quickly stepped in front of it. "Perhaps we should give him readjustment time. After all he was spoiled for six months."

"Yes, perhaps Asana is correct. We will give him the night. Let's get to bed it's late." Ivera said.

Asana reluctantly left the door and started upstairs but Noah stayed behind.

'I will have my way with that kid tonight and no ones going to stop me!' Noah thought touching the door handle.

"Noah dear, are you coming?"

Noah sighed. "Yes, mother I'm coming."

'I will be back kid, mark my words.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Yami was so exhausted he fell asleep the moment he hit the bed he didn't bother to change or take off his shoes. He started having visions of Mokuba crying and begging for help. Yami wasn't sure if these were real, dreams or more visions of the future.


	13. Chapter 109

Mokuba was scared to death hearing someone he could only assume was Noah walking around upstairs.

He gripped his necklaces tightly. "Please big brother, help me please!"

A few minutes later, Mokuba felt someone touch his head and yelped in surprise. Mokuba looked up and instead of seeing Noah like he thought, he had to rub his eyes furiously to be sure what he was seeing was real. "B-big brother?"

Yami couldn't sleep visions of Mokuba kept popping into his mind. As he sat up, he could see Mokuba sitting there. It looked like he was scared of something. He reached out and suddenly he was in a strange basement. As he looked around his eyes went wide seeing Mokuba with his head in his knees crying. He could also hear movement upstairs when he looked back he could see Mokuba was shaking even more. He couldn't understand it. 'Where am I? Why is Mokuba here and why is he so frightened?' He walked over and touched his head. He was slightly taken back when Mokuba yelped.

"What's happening here, Mokuba? Where are we?"

Mokuba didn't answer he just threw his arms around Yami's waist and hugged him tight. Yami was confused but rubbed his back. Then Yami broke the hug when he heard the door upstairs open.

"D-don't let N-Noah get me b-big brother, please!"

Yami's eyes went wide 'Noah!' He then saw Noah coming down the stairs.

"Well JJ, it's been a long time in coming but finally I have you alone and all to myself. No one will interrupt us this time and you wont get away."

'That's what you think!' Yami thought. Then he turned around, picked Mokuba up and concentrated on getting him somewhere safe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah came down and was shocked and surprised to find the place was empty! He started cussing and after searching the room, he started upstairs to bed. As he came up the stairs, he saw Asana.

"Did you let him out?" Noah asked.

Asana looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?

"JJ, he's gone!"

"He is, really?"

"Oh like you didn't know!"

"No, I didn't."

"Right." Noah said pushing past her.

"So, were you really going to rape him?"

"It's called sex, A. Not rape there's a difference."

Asana couldn't believe it. He really was going to do it. Of course she could never tell anyone cause her mother would never believe her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next thing Yami knew he was inside a cave. He didn't understand how he was here or even where here was. All he knew and cared about was that Mokuba was safe and sound. He got down on his knees and set the boy down and pulled him up to look at him. "What happened Mokuba? I asked you not to leave Seto. Why did you do that?"

Mokuba broke away. He couldn't believe Yami would think he'd leave Seto after he promised he wouldn't. "I d-didn't!"

"Then how did you end up with Noah? Haven't you realized how dangerous he is?"

Mokuba walked away and sat down on a big rock like stair and Yami was surprised that the boy seemed to know exactly where that was and not have to look around.

He couldn't understand why Mokuba would go back to Noah after what happened the last time. Yami walked over and sat down next to him. "Okay let's start this again. Why did you leave Seto?"

"I d-didn't!"

"Then how did you end up at Noah's? You promised you wouldn't run away again."

"I d-didn't run aw-way! I p-promised you, I p-promised Seto, I e-even promised Ryo I wouldn't! Even Uncle Bakura s-said I could come to him if I w-wanted t-to talk to someone."

"Ryo's brother? Why are you calling him uncle?" Yami asked nervous after that first vision of the future he had where Mokuba had called Bakura uncle. At the time he didn't think much of it.

"H-he said I c-could. Is t-that okay?"

"Yeah it's okay. Then if you didn't run away, how did you end up at Noah's?"

"K-Kisara s-said w-we were going on s-something called a f-field trip. Then she d-dragged me over to them and s-said she was giving me back to them!"

"What? I can't believe it. She seemed so nice."

"W-what's a f-field t-trip?"

"It's late. Let's get you home and you can ask Seto all about it and I'm sure he'll be happy to explain in detail."

Mokuba just nodded.

"I'm not sure how exactly to do this, I'm not even sure how I got here. But we're going to try." Yami said. He took the boy's hand and concentrated. The next thing he knew he was in the throne room. He smiled seeing Seto asleep on the throne. 'I guess he must have fallen asleep waiting for Mokuba. I'd wake him but then I can't stay and I can't explain how I got here. But I don't have much choice.' He took Mokuba, walked over to Seto and lightly shook him.

Seto rubbed his eyes and when he saw Mokuba, he instantly grabbed the boy up. "Oh, I was so worried about you." Then he was shocked when he saw who was with him. "Y-Yami?"

Yami smiled. "Hi Seto."

"What happened? How did you get here and find Mokuba?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. One minute I was at Master Dartz place the next I was in a basement."

"Mokuba, Noah didn't hurt you did he?"

"Y-Yami got there f-first."

"I'm sorry Seto, I thought Kisara would be a good teacher. I had no idea she'd turn on you like this."

"It's all right. You couldn't have known. We've had problems with her from day one. When I learned she did something to Mokuba I couldn't get her to talk. Without her confession, I couldn't barge into Noah's house. I didn't like waiting but I was going to have to wait till morning and even though she refused to tell what happened and who helped her I was going to go back in the morning the only safe time to do it. There'd have been no time by the time I learned about what happened to get to Noah's before dark. So how did you get here?"

"I wish I knew the answer. My powers have grown a lot and I guess when Mokuba was in danger it led me to him. But I have to get back." Yami walked over, kissed the side of Mokuba's head and then hugged both him and Seto.

"I missed you, big brother." Seto said.

"I missed you too, little brother. I promise to come home soon, wait for me."

"We'll be here I promise."

Yami smiled and then concentrated on his destination.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Soon he was back in his room at Master Dartz's place.

"So you have returned."

"Master Dartz, I can explain, we'll actually I can't."

"No, explanations are needed. You have hit the next level in your training."

"I have really?"

"Yes, tomorrow we begin again. This time with much more advanced lessons."

Yami sighed and flopped on the bed when Master Dartz left the room. "Just great, I was barely getting through the normal training." Then before he realized it he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 110

The next day Seto had left Kisara locked in her room till he was ready for her. He had put Mokuba in the royal chamber to wait for him till he talked with her again.

Seto knocked and when no reply came, he unlocked the door and opened it a little. "Kisara, I'm coming in."

The moment he entered, she started hitting him with a riding crop until he was able to snatch it away from her.

"Are you mad?"

"Perhaps I am. But at least Mokuba won't have to ever have to worry about you beating on him again. He's safely back, where he belongs."

"So, you don't think I should have ever taken him away. You think he'd be better off being starved, worked to death, raped and beaten everyday; rather than here where he's loved, cared for and fed."

"What the hell are you talking about? I heard they were very nice people who are well known and respected in the community!"

"Then I don't guess you know them as well as you think you do!"

"I know they wouldn't have hurt him! I met her, she seemed genuinely happy when I told her that I was returning the boy too her."

"Of course she was happy! Wouldn't you be if your slave were taken from you only to be returned to you later? Plus she's too blind and stupid to believe her son is capable of committing a rape!"

"I've never met her son, but I refuse to believe he'd do anything wrong!"

"I never had to meet him to know. But once I did he confessed that he was planning to have sex with Mokuba."

"I'm sure, you probably beat it out of him."

"As much fun as that sounds I haven't had the pleasure, Yami has. When Mokuba ran away again a month or so ago, he thought that he was causing trouble by being around. Noah captured him and forced him to have oral sex."

"I don't believe a word you say."

"Fine, why don't you take a good long look at his back and you tell me that the few months I've had him that I could cause injuries like his." Seto said grabbing her arm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While waiting for Seto, Mokuba was looking out the window when he suddenly heard arguing and shouting outside. Then the door opens and the arguing continues but Seto had the riding crop in his hand. After being near his old family again, it triggered nightmares. Hearing this arguing suddenly put him back to the first time his stepmother beat him with a riding crop. She'd just brought home some man she'd met. Then came in to find him in the kitchen. Mokuba was told to fix up a special alcohol drink that she'd taught him how to make. However, since he couldn't read the labels and someone had rearranged the bottles and added new ones he'd gotten the drink wrong. His stepmother took the first thing available at that time which happened to be her lovers riding crop and beat him with it. Now seeing one again his basic instincts when it came to seeing one kicked in. He whimpered and backed up against the wall.

Seto looked up and the evil glare he'd been using on Kisara still on his face turned to look at Mokuba who started to cry. Mokuba never registered that the face wasn't someone evil like his stepmother or someone that would hurt him but was someone who loved and treasure him and would never intentionally hurt him. All Mokuba saw at that moment was the evil glare and the riding crop clutched in that persons hand.

Seto was concerned something was wrong with the boy and started towards him, not realizing that Mokuba at that moment didn't know who he was. Mokuba yelped and turned around to face the wall. His hands pressed against the wall bracing for what he perceived as an imminent beating!

Seto was more than a little stunned at this. What had set him off? He'd never done anything like this before, each step he took towards the boy made him shake even more. Seto finally stopped. 'What is he so afraid of? Why would he think I'd beat him?' Seto looked at his hands and realized he still had the riding crop. Then flashes of specific marks on Mokuba's back suddenly registered in his mind. 'So the strait line marks and flat spots that I saw on his back were caused by a riding crop. I wondered what caused them but I never thought Mokuba would know the name of the item in question if I'd asked. Poor thing he must only see this thing and nothing else.'

He got closer but he soon realized as long as he had that thing in his hand Mokuba wouldn't respond to him. So he threw it aside, got down on his knees, turned the boy around and pulled him into a tight hug. He gently started to rock him. "It's all right sweetheart, it's okay. You're safe now no ones going to hurt you."

At first Mokuba resisted and was tense as Seto hugged him. But as he heard Seto's soothing words and the gentle rocking he soon started to relax and snuggled closer.

Kisara also had seen the look of pure terror on the kid's face. To her it only confirmed what she thought all along that Seto had been the one doing the beatings. But now seeing the care he was showing the terrified kid and the fact that the kid was snuggling into him made her wonder if she might have been wrong. After all, if Seto had been the one beating him, why would the kid want to be near him?

Seto scooped the now sleeping child up into his arms and laid him down on the couch. He covered him with a blanket they keep as decoration over the top edge of the couch. Then he turned to Kisara and dragged her outside the room. "You know I had a lot of things planned to do to you, but now, if you agree to be out of the castle and out of our lives with in an hour I won't hold what you've done against you. Otherwise, I'm sure I can find a nice cell for you."

"What about the boy?"

"What about him?"

"You expect me just to leave him here with you alone." Kisara said. As the door opened and Mokuba, rubbing his eyes came out, Kisara finished. "You beat him and mistreat him to the point that he continues to run away. You kidnapped him from his family."

"You might want to note that they never bothered to file for custody and since our father is dead I have legal custody! My father never signed anything giving them custody of Mokuba!"

Mokuba then wrapped his arms around Seto, who hadn't heard him or seen him come out. "S-Seto's never beat me. He loves me."

Seto smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

Kisara bent down. "But your other family loves you too, I'm sure they miss you too."

"B-But S-Seto has t-told me m-more than once that he loves me. M-My old f-family always said t-they hated me."

"Can you honestly tell him that people who tell him on a daily basis they hate him, that he's a demon child. Actually deep down love and care for him?" Seto asked.

"Why would they think he's a demon?" Kisara asked.

Seto bent down and picked the boy up. "All I know is that I've told him that he's not evil, he's not a demon and that I love him very much." Mokuba smiled and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "All they ever did was constantly beat and mistreat him. From what little time I spent around them they never once showed an ounce or care. All they cared about was making sure no one knew what they did to him, and that he could work. Which as little as they ever gave him I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"I'm still not convinced."

"You really think I care?" Seto looked down the hall and spotted a maid and a guard. "Mako, Heather I need you two to escort Ms. Kisara here to her room; then out and off castle grounds."

"Yes, sir." They said at the same time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they left Seto sighed, "Well it looks like were in a search for a new teacher. I'm sorry kiddo, I tried to find one sooner."

"It's okay, Seto. I know you d-didn't like her."

"No, I didn't. I had a bad feeling about her from the start."

"Seto?"

"What's is Mokuba?"

"Yami said you'd t-tell me what a field trip is."

"How about we go to your playroom and I'll tell you all you want to know while we play a game."

Mokuba sat up and looked at him. "R-Really Seto?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Seto said setting him down. "Lead the way."

Mokuba giggled, then he took Seto's hand and took him towards the playroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was about to start the next level in his training.

"Now it is time for your next lesson. You must do a dream vision."

"What's a dream vision?"

"A dream vision is like a the visions you receive now, only you call it forth."

"How do I do that?"

"Go inside that chamber. It will help you to find your center and allow the dream vision to flow."

Yami wasn't so sure but he did as he was told. Once inside he suddenly got the feeling like he was struck by lightening.

The next thing he knew he was riding towards the castle. As he looked around, he noticed everything looked similar to one he had had before. As he rode up, he noticed two people sparing. At first, he thought this was the same vision as before till he looked around more and saw a young man with long black hair watching the two sparing.

"Well so far so good. At least I know it's not the exact same vision. The last vision Mokuba was doing the sparing. This time he's watching. I can only hope he knows me this time."


	15. Chapter 111

Yami was riding up closer when everyone looked up at him. He got off his horse and was a little sad that Mokuba just stood there.

He decided to walk closer to see if this was like the last vision. "Hi, Mokuba."

"Who are you, do I know you?"

Yami was sad that this vision was only slightly different but the same as the last."

Mokuba then noticed the dark magician around Yami's neck. Yami noticed Mokuba's eyes narrow like he was angry about something and he had keep from laughing as he looked so much like Seto. Then the boy turned and ran off surprising Yami and making him even sadder.

"Master Yami?"

Yami looked at the person who asked. "Ryo, it's good to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked.

"I…I was just a little sad that Mokuba's not allowed to remember me?"

Ryo looked at him like he was crazy. "What do mean he's not allowed to remember you? Who told you that?"

"But he just asked who I was."

"Not remembering and not wanting to remember are two different things." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryo scolded.

"He has the right to know."

"Know what. You mean he knows, who I am. Then why did he ask?"

"He probably didn't remember you by sight. It's been almost 6 years since he last saw you. I'm guessing when he saw your necklace it hit him who you were and that's why he ran off." Ryo said.

"I guess then he has the right to be angry with me."

"Don't take it too hard, when he turned 13 he made a decision that he only had three members of his immediate family and Mai and Isis were his aunts and everyone else close to him were cousins. Except me and Varon, I told him to call me uncle and before long that's what he called Varon." Bakura said.

"He knows you." Ryo said.

"He just chooses not to." Bakura said.

"What happened with Noah, he never…"

"No." Ryo said. "Seto made certain of that."

"He never allowed the boy to go anywhere without Varon with him." Bakura said.

Just then, a young girl about Mokuba's age walked out.

"Guys what's wrong with Mokuba?"

"It's nothing to worry about Maura. This is Yami his older brother." Ryo said.

"But I thought the king was his only brother." Maura said.

"Just because he doesn't acknowledge him anymore doesn't mean he doesn't exist." Bakura said.

Ryo then caught Yami's odd look. "I'm sorry, sir I forgot my manners. Princess Maura this is Master Yami."

"It's a pleasure to met you sir."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why don't you go see if you can coax Mokuba back out here." Ryo said.

"I'll try but it won't be easy!" Maura said going inside the castle.

"Who is she?" Yami asked.

"Mokuba's wife." Bakura said.

Yami was stunned by what he heard. "What? You can't be serious!"

"Well Seto, wasn't thrilled with it either. He didn't want to but he saw no other way around it. He tried to adopt her but since he was alone with Mokuba, he decided against it. He put them off for a year hoping you'd return and have a plan. But when none came they were married they were what 11-12?" Ryo asked Bakura.

"12 I believe."

"I can't believe Seto did that."

"It was either that or allow the girl to die." Ryo said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"The land the girl comes from… if she hadn't been married by that age, she would have been killed." Bakura said.

Maura came back out. "Sorry guys I can't get him to come out."

"It's all right thanks for trying." Ryo said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami suddenly awoke from the vision and went to confront Master Dartz.

"Master I'm totally confused that's the second vision I've had that says I won't return for 5 years! I'm sorry but that's not acceptable! I love my family! I want to watch Mokuba grow up to become the young man in my visions. I don't want to wake up one morning and decide to go home only to find the little 10-year-old I know and love is suddenly a 15-year-old that either doesn't remember me or hates me! Can you explain why I wouldn't return like I said I would?"

"The answer could be as simple as your powers grow so will your desire for more power. You will soon want to take over for me here. Which would require a lot more hard core and rigorous training."

"I can't believe I'd abandon my family. Break my promise to see Mokuba's first true Christmas. To miss out on his growing up for more power and control. NO, your manipulating these visions to fit your own needs and desires! You have to be there's no other explanation! I can't believe, I won't believe I chose power over my family! I had a vision Mokuba was in danger and I was teleported to him! If all I wanted was, power and control, then why would I care enough to save him? Why is it I had another vision that said I was there after an attack and Mokuba was still little and came to me? But yet visions like this are what plague me most!"

"I assure you I am not manipulating your visions. Those visions come from what path you have chosen. That is why each is different. Each step you make each pebble you turn changes the way the future works."


	16. Chapter 112

The next day Seto had a little business to take care of. Then he planned to take Mokuba on that weekend trip he promised him. After what happened with Kisara and what happened with the riding crop, Seto wanted more than ever to spend some one on one quality time with Mokuba. He finished up his work and made sure that Mazaki could handle everything while he was gone. Then he went to find Mokuba sitting in the window seat in his room looking out.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?"

Mokuba was slightly confused. "G-Go where Seto?"

"Don't you remember, I told you we'd go away for the weekend and spend some time getting to know each other better."

At that Mokuba, brighten up. "Y-you mean w-were really going to go?"

"Of course, I'd never break my promise to you, if I can get out of it."

"W-when are we leaving?"

"Well, that depends when do you want to leave?"

Mokuba thought for a moment. "N-now."

"Then I guess it's a good thing the carriage is all loaded up and ready to go then isn't it."

"R-Really, right now!"

Seto laughed. "Yes, right now, let's go."

Mokuba quickly jumped up still holding his baby dragon and grabbed Seto's hand and they were soon heading for the cabin that Yami lived in the month after Mokuba left to live with Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they got there, Seto got down then helped Mokuba down. As he looked at the cabin and sighed remembering what happened the last time he was here.

Mokuba walked up slipped his hand into his brother's and asked, "W-what's wrong, Seto?"

Seto snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Seto squeezed his hand, "Yeah kid, I'm fine."

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get unpacked and start this vacation."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The big three were not thrilled with hearing Mokuba had returned. They hadn't gotten into trouble because Kisara refused to tell who helped her. So, Seto sadly had no choice but to let the case against them drop since he couldn't prove they were truly behind it. They had thoughts and plans on what to do next. They then remembered Seto saying he was going to find a replacement for Kisara. So, they found three people that they felt they could control and would be an effective enough teacher to get the boy to trust them. Then they could kill the king and the throne would be theirs after all by controlling Mokuba. They soon started to work on everyone so that at least one would pass what they were sure would be Seto's strict questioning of potential tutors.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Mokuba had set up camp and Seto decided they should catch their dinner.

"What are those Seto?"

"These are fishing poles. I'm guessing you've never fished before."

Mokuba looked at the poles carefully. "N-Noah had s-some and always b-brought home something."

"Then I guess he liked to fish."

"He w-was always told t-that if he w-wanted it he had to d-do the work of cleaning them and cooking them."

"Why? I thought they always made you do that." Seto asked confused.

"D-Don't know; m-my stepmother always made it a rule. S-she never said why."

"Did you like the fish?"

"I w-wasn't allowed to have any." Mokuba said lowering his head.

Seto lifted his chin. "Well now you get to catch your own. Did you enjoy that catfish at that restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"Well this isn't much different."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They soon caught two or three fish and Seto cleaned and cooked them. He and Yami sometimes had done this after his father died. Seto and Mokuba spent the next week, which Seto had decided on rather than just a quick weekend to get to know each other better. He felt they both needed the alone time together. Seto wanted to try to get to know as much about Mokuba as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So, kiddo do you want to go for a hike?"

"W-what's a hike?"

"Basically a walk in the woods."

"S-sure."

They started walking and soon came upon a wall and some large rocks. Seto lifted Mokuba up and put him on one then climbed up and sat down next to him.

"So kid, let's talk."

"About what, Seto?"

"Well how about we start with your favorite color?"

Mokuba thought a moment and said, "D-Dark Blue. W-what about you big brother?"

Seto shifted and pulled the boy close. Mokuba snuggled next to him. "I like that color too, but I like lighter blues better. How about, your favorite food?"

"T-that's easy. Chili dogs!"

"You like those?"

"Y-yeah their good!"

"I guess that's one way we're opposite I can't stand them. I like chili but I prefer hamburger." Seto then decided to ask a question that had been burning in the back of his mind since Kisara had kept saying how the other family loved Mokuba and was happy to have him back. He didn't want to believe it was be true but he wanted to be sure of Mokuba's feelings. "Mokuba are you really happy? I mean you don't regret coming home with me do you?"

"Of c-course I am big brother. Aren't you happy with me?"

Seto kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, I am kid. I've never been happier. I've not once regretted my decision to bring you home."

"I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"To take me home with you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I w-was afraid. I thought that y-you probably had a life and I'd only b-be in the way."

"Well Ryo had mentioned that he thought you might be wanting to ask but I…well I wasn't so sure. When did you first want to ask me?"

"W-when I kissed your cheek to wake you."

"I knew the moment I met you I wanted your trust. Then when I saw what they did to you, I was even more determined and I wasn't going to leave without you. I'd even thought of grabbing you up and taking off with you."

Mokuba giggled. "W-why didn't you?"

Seto squeezed him. "Well I wanted to be sure that you wanted to be with me. Ryo said he didn't think you'd mind and maybe had my leg been better, who knows maybe I would have thrown you over my shoulder and taken off with you."

Mokuba giggled again squeezing Seto tight. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Mokuba."

They spend another hour or so talking and getting to know each other better before heading back.


	17. Chapter 113

The day Seto and Mokuba returned. It was the day before Thanksgiving. Seto couldn't believe it'd been almost two months since Yami left. Seto did his best to deal with the loss; he would either throw himself into his work more or spend more time with Mokuba. He felt it would be good to teach him more of what he did. It would give them time together and Mokuba of course was thrilled to get to spend more time with his big brother and learning what he did.

Seto couldn't believe it was Thanksgiving already. I'd be the first one without Yami. Of course the upside it was his first with Mokuba. He walked towards the dinning room and was stopped by Arthur.

"My king Seto there are three candidates for a new teacher for Master Mokuba."

"Have them here Monday and I'll talk to them."

"Yes, my king."

Seto continued into the dinning room for breakfast and smiled seeing Mokuba sitting there quietly with his baby dragon in his lap. He walked over and took it and looked at it.

"Is s-something w-wrong big brother?"

"What? Oh no, kiddo its nothing." Seto said placing the dragon on the table.

"W-what's w-wrong? I k-know its s-something."

Seto smiled and shook his head. "No its nothing kiddo; I just miss Yami is all. It's the first Thanksgiving I've ever had without him."

Mokuba got up and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm s-sorry Seto."

Seto hugged him back. "Its not your fault kiddo. Yami chose to leave on his own. It has nothing to do with you. He chose to do this, its what he wants. Now after breakfast I need you to play quietly in your room or the playroom. I have a long boring day of royal court that I have to do."

"C-can't I s-stay with you?" Mokuba asked sitting up.

"No, you'd just be bored."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. Then sat back down in his chair without another word. He didn't want to talk back. Though Seto was teaching him to be more independent and not go by all his old rules he just had a hard time adjusting to being able to do things like talk back without fear of punishment.

After breakfast Mokuba left quietly to the playroom while Seto was busy with his paper. In his rush to leave he'd forgotten his baby dragon on the table. He realized this once he got to the playroom but decided against going back for it.

Seto looked up from his paper and sighed. He didn't mean to upset the kid into running off. He smiled sadly at the baby dragon. He wasn't sure why he took it with him. The only reason he could think of was it was a connection to both his brothers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was having the same problem. He was just sitting outside on a rock staring off into space.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Krystyn asked.

"What?" Yami asked being knocked out of his thoughts.

"It's Thanksgiving you should be a little happier."

Yami sighed. "It's my first major holiday away from home. Not to mention Mokuba's first."

"Didn't they ever treat the poor kid right?"

"Not that I've been able to tell."

"Well my cooking may not be as good as what your use to but grandfather's never complained."

"How can I complain, when you're doing the cooking? If I complain you may start forcing me to help out with the cooking." Dartz said walking outside.

"Are you saying my cooking's not that good?" Krystyn demanded to know.

"Of course not my dear. I'd never say that."

Krystyn glared at him not believing a word. Then she stormed off.

Yami looked over at Dartz who just shrugged.

"She'll get over it."

Yami wasn't so sure though. He knew at home if you upset the cook he'd either refuse to cook or you'd wish he had.

"Now shall we resume our training?" Dartz asked.

Yami sighed and nodded. Then followed Dartz back inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto meanwhile was about ready to fall asleep. It was almost the same every year, the same old people bringing in the same old things. He usually avoids doing it at Christmas but usually has to do it sometime in that month. He sometimes does it when he has trouble sleeping. This always puts him to sleep.

Mazaki who was sitting in Yami's chair glared at him for practically sleeping through the whole thing. "My king!" Mazaki yelled in a loud whisper.

Seto blinked and shook his head trying to wake up.

"My king you need to stay awake and why do you have that toy?"

Seto said nothing but put the baby dragon down further behind him.

Then much to his surprise someone brought in a live turkey.

'I should show that to Mokuba. I bet the kids never seen a live turkey before.' Then another thought hit him and he wrinkled his nose. 'Then again maybe I'll wait. If I show him that then at dinner tonight, when they serve turkey he might start asking questions on the names. No, I don't think it'd be a good idea to have the kid see one alive then have to explain that night that the turkey we were about to eat were the same thing. Though I'm sure the kid has seen a cooked turkey before I really don't like the idea of his seeing a live one then a cooked one. Maybe Saturday I can deal with it. I hope.'

"My king? What should they do with it? Perhaps have a feast?" Mazaki asked.

Seto shook his head. "That's fine if you wish to arrange one for the staff, the guards and the knights. But I want to keep that one alive."

Mazaki looked at him confused. "Might I ask why, sir?"

With a smile Seto said, "I want to show it to Mokuba. If the kid gets attached to it he might want to keep it as a pet. The last thing, I want is for the kid find out its dinner!"

Mazaki didn't like it. He of course was not the only one. A lot of people didn't like some of the new rules that Seto had put into place to protect Mokuba. Of course no one said a word out loud. He nodded to a guard and he took it and pinned it up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Needless to say the minute the knights learned there was a live turkey they were ready to kill it and cook it!

"Hey man why are you pinning that thing up instead of getting someone to prepare it?" Honda asked.

The guard Merrick shook his head. "Sorry, kings orders."

"What kind of orders?" Bakura asked.

"He said he wants to keep it around." Merrick said rolling his eyes.

"Just what would he want with a live turkey?" Joey asked.

"The king said something about his kid and a pet." Merrick said.

"What! You mean the kings going to let a perfectly good turkey go to waste just to let that kid have it as a pet?" Joey asked.

"This is outrageous! First we have to have patrols in the maze and 24 hour guards at the doors as well as the front gates! Come on. I mean the front gate yeah I mean that's always been the case. But just cause this stupid little punk and his family have threatened the kid we have to suffer!" Honda said.

Merrick glared at him. "What's this we stuff? I've never known a knight to lift a single finger to help in guard duty without direct orders from the king."

At that they all shut up.

Merrick turned to leave. "I'm giving fair warning now. If that turkey leaves before the king has showed it to the kid there will be hell to pay and I don't think you want to incur his wrath right now. You should all know what happens to the king when Master Yami is away from home. He gets moody and irritable. That kid is the only thing keeping him from snapping everyone's heads off! So, if I were you, I'd make sure that kid stays happy. When that kid is happy, the king is happy and with Master Yami gone if the kings temper gets out of control…"

"Yeah, we know." Honda said then turned to Bakura. "We went through that once, I don't want to go through it again."

"Why are you looking at me?" Bakura asked irritable.

"Simple it was your fault!" Honda said.

"How was the kings temper my fault!" Bakura demanded to know.

"Was it not you who ran Ryo off?"

"Ryo has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything. You ran him off and subsequently he took the kings kid with him!"

Bakura didn't back down just glared but inside he was gulping and shrinking back. Yeah okay so he had run Ryo off. But hell how was he supposed to know that running Ryo off would mean Mokuba'd go with him. He knew the two were close but even he couldn't have predicted that Mokuba would run away with Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Thirty more minutes went by and finally Seto couldn't take anymore.

"Varon."

"Yes, my king."

"Would you bring Mokuba here."

Varon smiled. "Certainly my king."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon walked into the playroom and smiled seeing the kid asleep at the desk. Varon recognized the book he'd been reading. His niece Sami had quite a few. They were a series call 'Now I Can Read' books. Varon figured since there were three books to one side that either the kid got through them or was waiting to go through them. The book he was sleeping on had 30 pages and he was on page 5.

Varon lightly shook him. "Mokuba, come on time to get up. The king wants to see you."

When the kid sat up rubbing his eyes but made no effort to move Varon figured the kid was half asleep and didn't understand what he said.

"Come on kid, you have to wake up now. Your brother wants to see you."

That got Mokuba's attention, just a Varon thought it would.

"R-really?"

Varon smiled and nodded and held out his hand. Mokuba quickly grabbed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was surprised that Seto wanted to see him after the way he talked at breakfast. After they entered the throne room Mokuba was a little reluctant to go over to Seto. So, Varon pushed him forward encouraging him to go forward. Mokuba did notice that Seto looked like he was bored out of his skull and couldn't help but giggle a little at the expression on his face.

Seto turned and glared at the kid making him hush right away. Of course Seto wasn't angry with him he thought someone was laughing at him and he wasn't going to have it. But then when he noticed it was Mokuba his expression softened. If the kid laughed at him he wasn't going to say a word. The kid barely laughed as it was. "Hey kid, come here."

Mokuba walked over to him.

"Oh, here." Seto said pulling out Mokuba's baby dragon and handing it to him. "That's yours I believe."

Mokuba giggled at the way Seto had said it with a funny voice.

"I'm sorry about this morning kiddo. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm assuming that's why you left your baby dragon behind. You were upset or scared of me because of the way I snapped. I didn't mean to."

"I-it's okay big brother."

"You'll forgive me then?"

Mokuba leaned over and kissed his cheek then hugged him. Seto smiled and squeezed the kid tight and pulled him into his lap.

"So kid, you want to stay here and watch?"

At that Mokuba brightened up. "R-Really I c-can stay?"

Seto smiled seeing how happy the kid was, realizing he wouldn't have been so bored if he'd done this, this morning. "Of course you can."

Mokuba smiled and snuggled into his brother's lap more.

Seto was in for a surprise from one of the people coming to pay tribute which he never asks for. He does charge taxes to pay the knights and guards and keep everyone in food and clothes. Beyond that he doesn't demand the people give him anything. They do it to show their appreciation.

The man worked in a shoe store. "My king, I had heard rumors of your little one there and I had seen him in town and he looked about the same size as my own son, so I made him these shoes."

Needless to say Seto was surprised. "Hop down Mokuba and go try them on."

Mokuba nodded and did as he was told and returned to Seto.

"Well how do they fit?"

"T-they fit great; m-my old shoes f-fit r-really good. B-But t-these f-feel d-different."

Seto wasn't sure what the kid meant by different and checked them and was greatly surprised. They were a very snug fit almost like they'd been measured to fit. "Perhaps you could make him some more maybe some small low to no heal boots. You would be paid very well."

The man bowed happy to have pleased the king. "It would be a pleasure my king."

"You do as good a job on the others as you did these I'll sign you on as the royal shoemaker. You could make shoes for the entire castle, if you want the job that is."

Then man's eyes went wide never did he ever dream or even imagined such a thing. "Yes, of course it'd be an honor sire." 'A job here would keep me in work for years to come!'


	18. Chapter 114

A few more people who'd seen and heard of Mokuba brought gifts for him. Clothes that later was found to fit the kid like a glove. Needless to say Seto was surprised that they were bringing things for Mokuba too. He had a sneaking suspicion that everyone feared he'd go over the edge without Yami. True he was upset that he was gone. Then he squeezed Mokuba tightly. But he had something to keep me from going over that edge.

"I-is s-something wrong Seto?"

Seto shook his head. "No, I have you what could be wrong?"

Mokuba giggled and sighed happily snuggling closer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After royal court had finally ended without Seto's killing everyone or going to sleep it was time for dinner.

Mokuba couldn't believe all the food! He'd never seen so much in his life! Even at his stepmothers parties he'd never had this much and a lot of things he saw he'd never seen before.

"So kid, where do you want to start?" Seto asked.

Mokuba looked at him. "S-start?"

Seto smiled. "Yes, start. You'll never go hungry around here kid. Now what all do you want?"

"T-turkey and p-potatoes."

"Anything else? Come on kid we got a lot of food."

"W-why s-so much?"

Seto chuckled. "I don't know kid. I guess the cook just got carried away. What we don't eat they'll save and we'll have enough for weeks."

Mokuba couldn't believe it. All this food was for them.

"Didn't you ever have a lot of food on the table?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "N-no e-even when c-catered, t-there was just e-enough for t-the g-guest. W-we alm-most never had m-more t-than f-five or six people over at any p-party."

"Oh well I'll put a small bit of a few things and if you like it you can have more but if you don't, you don't have to eat it."

Mokuba smiled. "Okay b-big brother."

Seto put some turkey and potatoes along with black-eyed peas and corn. Then put some gravy on the potatoes. Then put it down for Mokuba.

Mokuba tried the turkey and his eyes lit up and a big smile and really dove in dipping the turkey in the potatoes and loving that even more.

Seto noticed the happy look on the kids face. "Haven't you ever had turkey before kiddo? I would have thought your family would have had turkey."

"T-they did. I j-just w-wasn't allowed to have any."

Seto glared off into space. He should have figured as much. That would have meant spending money to feed him.

"S-Seto?"

Seto shook it off, "I'm not angry with you, just your stepmother."

"Y-you d-don't like her, d-do you s-Seto?"

"W-why would I l-like the b…witch." Seto said catching himself. Not wanting to cuss in front of Mokuba.

"S-Seto w-what's this on the potatoes?"

"It's called gravy. You've had gravy before you've made it."

"Y-yeah but m-mines not v-very good. Its also not c-clear like this."

"I wouldn't say that kid. I ate your gravy remember? I thought it was good and this is just a different type of gravy."

"T-there are d-different types?"

"There are different types of lots of things kid." Then Seto got some cranberries and showed them to him. "You want to try some of these?"

Mokuba looked at them and shook his head. They didn't look all that good. He also turned down the dressing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile was also sitting down to eat. Krystyn was smiling, making Yami very nervous. Dartz however paid little attention. Yami had a bad feeling. He remembered one year when the advisors flat out told Seto they were calling a halt to his search for their brother, that when the cook tried a new recipe that was horrible Seto yelled and screamed at him. Needless to say the next week the food was barely edible, till Yami forced Seto to apologize.

"Aren't you hungry?" Krystyn asked Yami.

Yami only nodded and slowly took a bite. He smiled it was great. He couldn't believe it! He dove in.

Krystyn smiled even brighter. "What about you grandfather?"

Dartz saw how much Yami loved it so he didn't think anything of it. So he took a big bite! However after he bit into it he gasped and reached for the water and started to drink then reached for the pitcher to drink more.

Yami looked at Krystyn who was still smiling and calmly eating. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing really. Grandfather was saying how he didn't care much for my food, so I decided to really give him something to hate. Its not much really just a little hot sauce."

"A little!" Dartz said.

"Well yeah, of course it was the super hot version." Krystyn said as if it was nothing.

"Then why am I the only one suffering?"

"Quite simple dear grandfather. While you did nothing but complain Yami whether he thought it or not, said nothing. So why should I punish him?" Krystyn asked.

Yami knew better than to insult the person who was cooking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner Seto spent the rest of the night playing games with Mokuba.

Mokuba climbed up next to Seto. "S-Seto."

"What's up kid?"

"Why d-do we have thanksgiving?"

"Well you remember that story Sugoroku told you about the dark magician and the blue eyes white dragon?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Thanksgiving is a day we give thanks to them for saving the world and finding this land for us to live on. The people in town were so thankful that they prepared a feast. A turkey with all the trimmings and anything else they had on hand at the time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

About 8:30 Mokuba was trying to read one of his books while Seto was looking over some paperwork. The clocked chimed and Mokuba sighed realizing it was time for treatments. He got up and walked over to Seto. "S-Seto its t-time to go."

Seto looked up. "Time for what kid?"

"T-treatments."

"It's that late already?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Well I have a better idea."

Mokuba cocked his head.

"How about we skip treatments and settle in with some warm milk and I'll read you a book."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Y-you'll r-really read to me?"

Seto smiled sadly and realized he obviously didn't do that often enough. He decided he'd make it a point that from now on he'd read to the kid more often. "Of course I will. I'll show you the library and…" he stopped when he saw the downed look on the kids face. He realized why. The kid still had trouble reading. "Or I'll have the milk sent to the library and we'll look for a book together. Then read it there."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do." Seto said and got up and took Mokuba's hand and went downstairs where he ran into Mai. "Mai."

"Yes, my king?"

"Bring some warm milk to the library for us both and have the doctor informed that we wont be doing treatments tonight."

Mai bowed. "Yes, my king."

Mokuba and Seto looked over the books till they came to one that read 'The Dragons and the Unicorns.'

They sat in a big chair. Mokuba was snuggled up against him. Seto was reading it and got lost in the book and didn't realize that Mokuba had fallen asleep snuggled against him. Seto finished it.

"I don't guess I'd ever read that one before. Must be one Yami bought I don't remember seeing it before. Did you like it kiddo?" When no answer came Seto looked down and noticed the kid was asleep. He smiled and gently pushed the kid back and carried him to his room and changed him. Then took the boy to his room and laid him down. Then changed clothes and laid down and pulled the boy close, Mokuba snuggled up and laid with his head on Seto's chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Friday, Seto took the time to explore the castle with Mokuba. This way he could spend time with him and help him from getting lost. Seto was surprised himself as they explored parts of the castle he'd never been to before. He thought it was strange. But then before now between his father and the big five he didn't have a lot of time to explore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

A/N: Yes, I am well aware that's not what thanksgiving is. But I also plan to change Christmas. Remember at the start of the story where you read the words. 'My story, My reality!' Well this is part of it. To tell the real life story of it would take it to reality instead of this fantasy world.


	19. Chapter 115

Saturday came and Seto had checked and made sure that no one touched the turkey. Well the knights were anything but happy about it but since they did get a thanksgiving feat regardless, they didn't hurt the turkey.

After breakfast Seto decided to show it to the kid. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he couldn't let the kid keep it as a pet. He knew that the knights or the guards or someone would eventually kill it and then he'd have to comfort the kid for a broken heart and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Come on kiddo, I got something to show you."

"W-what's that Seto?"

Seto smiled. "Come on and I'll show you." He said holding out his hand.

Mokuba quickly took it.

Seto led him outside to the turkey.

Mokuba got close to the cage. "W-what it is, Seto?"

That's what he was afraid the kid was going to ask. "It's a turkey."

Mokuba stood up and walked over to Seto.

Before he said anything he bent down next to him being prepared for it. "Yeah kid, it's the same thing we ate the other night."

"Oh. W-what are you g-going to do with it?"

"What do you think we should do with it?" Seto asked fearing the kid would ask to keep it.

"C-can w-we…" Mokuba stopped when he saw Seto closing his eyes.

Seto looked up hearing the kid stop. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Y-you had your eyes c-closed, d-did I s-say something wrong?"

Seto shook his head. "No, kid just waiting to see what you think we should do with it."

"I-is there s-someplace w-we can s-set him free and b-be with others l-like him?"

Seto blinked. That was the last thing he expected. "You mean you don't want to keep it as a pet?"

"W-what's a pet?"

Seto sighed. He should have realized the kid wouldn't know what it was. "It means an animal that you want to keep and care for." Seto told him fearing he would ask.

"Oh, c-can we s-still send it s-somewhere?"

"You really don't want it?"

Mokuba shook his head. "H-he s-shouldn't be pinned up f-forever. I k-know t-the feeling."

Seto smiled and squeezed the kid tight. "It's okay now kid."

"S-so can we?"

Seto nodded. "I'll make sure he's freed."

Mokuba hugged him tight. "T-thank you Seto."

Well Seto knew no one would like that he was freeing it but at the same time happy that he wouldn't have to put up with it constantly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

It was Monday, the day Seto had arranged so that he could meet and interview these three candidates for Mokuba's new teacher. He could only hope as he walked into the throne room that he'd find someone that would be what he was looking for. As he entered, Arthur met him at the door; he informed Seto there were now four candidates. The fourth was his choosing. When he learned the others had been chosen by the big three. He had his doubts that any of them would be effective teachers.

While Seto interviewed each of the women, Mokuba was having his first session with Talana.

Two hours later Seto was getting frustrated everyone seemed to be passing his test. Everything he seemed to throw at them they seemed to pass. He wasn't sure how else to trick them up to find the one that would be perfect for Mokuba.

Another hour past by and Seto was interviewing one at a time when Mokuba came running up to him.

"Seto I..." Mokuba started then noticed he had been talking with someone. "S-sorry, I didn't know you were talking with someone."

"It's okay." Seto said waving the potential teacher away, to focus on Mokuba. "So how did your first speech lessons go?"

"G-great, Talana was really nice."

"That's great kiddo." Seto said happy that at least that teacher was one that Mokuba liked. Then he got an idea of how to weed out which teacher was right for Mokuba. So, he stood up and offered his hand. Mokuba quickly took it, wrapping his hand around his brother's arm. Seto lead Mokuba down to the potential teachers.

The first three weren't surprised they had been told what to expect. But the fourth was totally confused. She'd been told to come and interview for a tutoring job, that the child in questions grade level was evaluated to be 1st, 2nd grade. So naturally, she was expecting someone a lot younger.

Seto too was surprised that if they had been given just the basic instructions that they were there to tutor a boy that has had little schooling and told what the last teacher said his grade level was. Even though Seto didn't totally believe everything, that Kisara told him. He figured though she was probably telling the truth on his grade level.

The first woman, about 5' 11" with super long black hair and green eyes, walked up to Mokuba who clung to his brother's arm tightly and hiding behind him a little. All three women had been instructed to only give their initials as their names. The big five felt it better this way.

"Hello little one, you may call me CQ; aren't you a precious thing." Then she a little too roughly patted his head.

Seto already hated her; Mokuba didn't seem to like her much better.

The next one, who was about 6' a little shorter than Seto and had red hair tied up in a bun with dark blue eyes, walked up "Hello my name is GA. You are a cutie." Then she took his hand and kissed it. Mokuba quickly jerked it away, wiped his hand wrapped it back around Seto and moved behind him a little more at each lady.

Seto only smiled trying to keep from laughing at it.

The third one, was a dark blonde about 5'3" with real short brown hair and brown eyes, walked over and pulled him out from behind Seto and hugged him. "My name is MS. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she kissed his cheek.

Mokuba quickly broke free ran all the way behind Seto and pulled his arm behind his back. Seto pulled the boy out from behind him some and so Mokuba just buried his head into his brother's arm. Seto not liking what the woman did, and seeing how much it frightened Mokuba. He grabbed her up by the nap of her shirt collar and nodded towards a guard who proceeded to throw her out.

The last one, had blonde hair, about 5'10", medium blue eyes, walked over. "Hello little one my names Samantha Valentine. Can I see those pretty blue eyes of yours?"

Mokuba turned and inched behind Seto more still frightened. She saw tears and his movement telling her he was obviously frightened. She got out a handkerchief and simply reached over wiped away the tears and the lipstick from the previous ladies kiss. She wanted to pull him closer to reassure him, but was afraid to figuring she'd only frighten him that much more and make him afraid of her if she did.

"That's better. I bet you're really smart. I bet you're even as smart as your brother here."

Mokuba liked this one already, he shook his head no coming out from behind Seto a little. Seto smiled he too was beginning to warm up to this one.

"Oh I bet you're just being modest."

"Excuse me! But perhaps we should each give the kid a test of our own to see how he responds to us and so we'd have an idea on what he needs to work on." CQ said.

Samantha saw the boy wrinkle his nose at that. "Tests are important little one. Without them we wouldn't know what you need work on; but, they aren't the most important thing, the most important thing is you enjoy what you're learning."

"What are you talking about? Tests are the most important thing. You have to have tests to learn. Who cares if you enjoy the process of learning or not." GA said.

"I totally agree; who said you were suppose to enjoy it? I never enjoyed my time." CQ said.

"Well I don't know about that. I didn't exactly enjoy my schooling either but I always wanted to. I've only been a teacher's assistant so I haven't had many students to test my theory on. But the few I have, have gone on to help other students." Samantha said.

Mokuba seemed to brighten up to this one and Seto liked her theory.

"I have decided that for a trial basis, Miss Samantha Valentine will be the teacher."

This of course didn't please the big five. They thought they had thought of every possible thing the king could do. They didn't count on the king subjecting them to Mokuba so soon. They didn't prepare them to confront Mokuba. They knew what Seto would look for in a teacher and figured once that test was passed they could teach them how to go about gaining Mokuba's trust. They knew the kid would never respond to the rough treatment they subjected him too. The big five didn't even give it a thought to tell them to be careful about the fact Mokuba was fragile. They figured there would be time for that later. Now they'd have to think of something else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Master Pandora, sir. Here are the latest progress reports on Dartz's new protégé."

"Thank you, Weevil. Hmm...yes, very disturbing."

"Bad news my lord?"

"Yes, it seems the new protégé is far stronger than I realized. We will have to step up our plans for attack."

"But my lord, you said you wouldn't be at full strength for another couple of years."

"Yes, however if I wait that long this new protégé's powers will far surpass my own. I can sense it. If we wait too much longer before striking then his powers will far out rank mine."

"What do you plan to do?"

"There is a boy, his brother. His powers are currently being suppressed. If I took his power from him, then I would have more than enough to conquer first the world then the universe! Then by the time my full power hits I would be unstoppable!"

"What would become of the child?"

"You're concerned now?"

"No, I mean, it's just that this protégé is very attached to that child, if he's killed, it might increase his power of rage alone which is dangerous."

"That is true. No, he will not be killed. It just might take him a while to recover from it."


	20. Chapter 116

The next day Mokuba was scared to go to class. School often reminded him of Nosaka and now the terror of Kisara. So, it wasn't easy for him to want to go. But he knew Seto would be disappointed in him if he didn't go. He walked in and was sad to see Varon wasn't there. Seto had decided to give the new one the benefit of the doubt.

Samantha looked up and smiled. "Come in little one it's all right."

Mokuba walked over to her and sat down. He still had a small fear that she might be like Kisara.

"Now let's start the test."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. He made it to a hard question similar to one Kisara had given him. He looked over and thought she would be like Kisara writing up another test or impatiently waiting for him to finish. Instead, she was reading a book.

Samantha looked up and Mokuba was surprised to see her smiling she walked over. "Hey need help?"

"I d-don't understand t-this."

"Well let's see." Samantha said. Then read the question. "So does that help any?"

Mokuba shook his head no; fearing she'd yell at him like Kisara did when he couldn't do it.

"Well then skip it and move on. It'll just be something more to work on then won't it?"

Mokuba was greatly surprised at that.

"Do you need more help little one or do you want to finish on your own?"

"F-finish."

"All right."

Mokuba was surprised that she went back to reading her book.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later, little Sami had decided, she was going to have Seto! So she grabbed Rune and they hid in the back of Talana's wagon the same day she was going to the castle for Mokuba's speech classes.

Once they arrived they barley managed to make it to the throne room without being caught.

"Sami are you sure about this? What if Varon catches us?"

"That's what you are here for."

"What?"

"You are here to distract Uncle Varon and make sure he doesn't interfere."

"You know you're only going to get caught and get into trouble don't you. Not to mention taking me down with you!"

"You worry too much, once Seto is mine all will be forgiven."

"Give me a break, I thought you hated guys. Last month you wouldn't even play with me cause you said we were all icky!"

"That was last month. I much more mature now!"

"Yeah, I heard Varon tell mother all about your screaming fit and marriage claims."

"Well I know I shouldn't have been so upfront with my feelings. He's the first guy I've ever had a serious crush on. I only did what I've seen some of the older girls in town do with their guys. How was I to know he couldn't handle someone being so strong willed and tell their feelings? As for my screaming fit excuse me but how would you feel if you just found a puppy on the side of the road and was about to pick it up and take it home when Uncle Varon picks you up and tells you, you can't have it?"

"Okay point taken I'd be screaming and yelling too. But this guy has to be about mom's age. What makes you think he'll fall for you?"

Sami tosses back her long blonde hair and says, "I know I can be a sophisticated if I try. Mom always says I can be a perfect angel if I want to be. Now you go distract the guard on the door."

"If I get grounded for this you'll owe me big time!"

"Yeah, whatever get going." Sami said pushing Rune forward.

Rune did his job and lured the guard away. Then he managed to hide and escape him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Sami walked in; she'd worn her fanciest yellow party dress. She walked in but then stopped in shock and horror. There was Seto sitting on the throne steps talking to a young woman about 19 with long black hair. 'How could he! How dare he cheat on me!'

Outraged Sami walked over to them. "How could you do this? How could you cheat on me?"

Seto was shocked he didn't think he'd ever see her again.

"Seto who is this?" Natalia asked.

"Mokuba's guard Varon, it's his niece."

"What does she mean by cheating on her?"

"She has this strange delusion that we're going to get married."

"Oh I think it's cute." Natalia said.

"Cute! You think it's cute to steal someone else's boyfriend?" Sami asked.

"Wow, she has it bad for you Seto." Natalia said.

"Alister."

"Yes, my king?"

"Find Varon and get him in here now! Then go to the first floor den and you'll find a young lady with long brown hair with Mokuba. Tell her, her daughter is here."

"Yes, my king."

The last thing Sami wanted at the moment was her mother and uncle interfering with her. She quickly stepped in front of Alister.

"No, you're not going anywhere. My mother and uncle have no place here. This is my business."

Alister just shook his head and walked away.

"Seto how could you send for them like that? They will only get in the way of us. Drop the witch and tell me that you love me!"

"Look kid, I'm sure you're nice and all and someday will probably break a lot of hearts. But I told you; I'm too old for you. When you get older you'll find someone just for you."

"That's so sweet Seto." Natalia said kissing Seto on the cheek.

"How dare you kiss my man!" Sami said.

But before she could do anything Varon came running in and picked Sami up.

"My king I am so sorry. I have no idea how she got in here." Varon said holding the struggling Sami.

Sami was pushing at Varon to get him to release her.

Just then, Talana came running in with Rune in tow.

"Varon what's going on? I was told Sami was here then I find Rune here sneaking around the halls."

"I'm not exactly sure all I know is their both going to get it."

"No, please, mommy. Seto and I were made for each other it's our destiny to be together!"

"You have got to stop letting her read your romance novels!" Varon said.

"My king, I swear this will not happen again." Varon said.

"It's perfectly alright you may leave." Seto said.

"Thank you my king." Varon said turning and heading towards the door still holding Sami. "You are both extremely lucky that the king is so kind." Varon yelled at the kid's in a loud whisper.

"Varon is right. The king might not be so kind if this were to happen again." Talana said in the same loud whisper.

"Yeah, so nice and dreamy." Sami said.

"Aunt Talana, can I burn your books in the fireplace?" Rune asked.

As Talana and Varon, laughed Sami didn't find any of it funny!


	21. Chapter 117

The next day Samantha went to confront Seto in the throne room.

"M-my king."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I thought you might like to know of the little ones progress."

"Yes, I am. What have you to report?"

"Well sir, from the test and little time I've been spent with him, he seems to be very bright."

'So far so good, Kisara did nothing but criticize the fact that he couldn't do her stupid little test and all but said he was stupid.'

"So, what are your plans?"

"Plans, sire?"

"What do you plan to do with this information?"

"Oh, well first I want to get him more secure with his reading, writing and work on his spelling. I believe that by this time next year he could be at or about the level he should be."

"You're sure of this."

"Can I swear on it? Well, no I can't. But he seems to be very bright. His grade level is on or about early 2nd maybe late 1st."

"So, you have confidence you can help him reach his potential."

Samantha brightened up at this. "So, does this mean that you're giving me the job permanently?"

"Well more of a temporary trial by fire basis. After what happened with his last teacher I'm not making anything concrete."

"Oh, of course. Might I ask how the little one, feels about me? I'm sorry, I forgot his name, he didn't talk to me much and he never repeated his name for me. I've not heard anyone call him by his name."

"Understandable, I suppose. It's Mokuba. He said you were nice that you were good to him and didn't pressure him. That when it came to a super hard question for him that you wanted him to skip it and move on. I'd like to see his test to evaluate your questions."

"Oh, um of course. Perhaps we could maybe discuss this over dinner maybe."

"What?" Seto asked as if he didn't hear right.

'I can't believe I actually asked him that. Well I've already voiced the question once might as well say it again.'

"I-I said perhaps we could discuss Mokuba's progress over dinner."

'Well I'll give her credit for one thing. She's got guts to stand up to me and ask me out.'

'Oh, great, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now he probably hates me.'

"Very well."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, we may discuss this at a dinner. Just to discuss Mokuba."

"Yes, of course."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you my king." Samantha said with a bow.

'Well it's only one dinner and just business. But perhaps if I play my cards right, who knows maybe it can eventually lead to something more.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At Master Dartz's place, Yami thought he'd just finished for the day.

"We are far from finished for the day." Dartz said.

"What? But we just worked almost all day." Yami said.

"Grandfather, I just talked to a few birds that say they think they saw Weevil."

Yami was confused. "You can talk to birds?"

"Well they're not the most talkative creatures or the easiest to communicate with but yes."

"Are their other types of creatures that you communicate with?"

"Oh yes, lots of them. I believe from what I've heard of your visions that you could have the ability to communicate with dragons."

"I wasn't aware that the dragons were actually real. I mean we've often heard rumors. It's always been said that they live on the other side of the mountain and that no one has ever gone there and returned."

"As you said those are just rumors. Most people act tough and claim they are going to do something like prove the existence of dragons. But once they get near the mountain, I have seen but a very few actually go in. I cannot prove or disprove that they returned or did not. I did not monitor them. I did not care."

"Enough chatter. We must train even harder now." Dartz said.

"Why now?" Yami asked.

"Now that Pandora is aware of you, I am sure he is by now aware of your power. He may step up his plans for attack."

"Why has he been waiting so long?" Yami asked.

"He tried to take over the world many years ago, like he is trying to do now."

"So, why didn't he? I mean I've never heard of any attack."

"That is because the act took place here. When I sensed he was ready to launch I brought him here. At that time, my powers were at their greatest. I was like you young and powerful. I had the field and power advantage. He threw everything he had at me and more; however I came out the victor."

"That doesn't explain why he hasn't attacked since then or before then."

"That's easy, he and grandfather had it out big time from what I've been told. It wiped them both clean of their powers. It will take them years to recover their full power again." Krystyn said.

"Yes, and Pandora's powers won't be fully restored for a few more years. Mine however due to my health have returned to the highest they will get."

"This makes Pandora a lot stronger than grandfather. Which is why he needs you." Krystyn explained.

"But you said his full power won't hit for years. Why attack now?" Yami asked.

"He has sensed your power level rising and knows that if he waits till his powers have been restored it will be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Your powers will far surpass anything I have ever had. By the time Pandora reaches full power you could stop him without lifting a finger."

"You really think I could be that powerful."

"Yes, I do."

"Well then if he isn't at full strength and can't wait what could he possibly be planning to do?" Yami asked.

"He has a valid point grandfather. The combined strength of the both of you could easily take him down. So what could he hope to gain by attacking so early?" Krystyn asked.

"I believe young Master Yami knows the answer to that."

"I do?" Yami asked confused.

"I told you the magic of the pendant."

Yami gasped. "No, you can't mean he'll go after Mokuba!"

"That is exactly what I mean the boy's power will give him all that he needs in order to accomplish his ultimate goal!"


	22. Chapter 118

Seto continued having a few dinners off and on with both Natalia and Samantha. Natalia just because he enjoyed her company, Samantha because it gave him someone to discuss Mokuba with, He knew if Yami ever found out, he would scold him. He also knew he'd tell him that he shouldn't really be involved with either one. He also knew that he'd tell him that Mokuba was just an excuse to spend time with Samantha. Seto wasn't really sure which one he liked more. He was far from in love. Which he was sure would insult them if he told them. But he hadn't been avoiding the marriage issue all these years for nothing. He was very thankful his father was gone because he knew he'd have been married at 16, even if it had to be an arranged marriage. He wished he could choose his own bride, commoner or royalty. However, he knew he would be a lot like his grandfather if he did. After his grandmother died his grandfather married a commoner a year or so later. He was then shunned by his father and by most of the pubic. There was a law in place, set centuries ago, that stated you must marry into a royal family and merge the two countries together to produce a royal heir. However, if either party dies and they wish to marry a commoner they must step-down and crown a successor. Even at that for a person of royalty to marry a commoner causes more trouble really than it's worth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile had been wearing himself thin in his training. With even the slight possibility that Pandora may go after Mokuba, Yami wanted to be prepared. He wanted no harm to come to his little brother!

"Master I know you have been training me hard. But I sense that you are either holding something back or know of a way to reach if not my full power then close to it."

"Your skills have grown if you can sense that. Yes, I do know of a way but I am unsure if you are strong enough to handle it."

"Please Master, I will do everything and more to protect this world and keep my family safe."

"Very well. Krystyn call Koi and have him come here."

"But grandfather."

"Do not argue child. It is for the best."

"Yes, grandfather."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Krystyn soon returned with another young man. He appeared to be a few years older than Yami but where as Yami's hair was a reddish-black, his was almost purple. Yami couldn't understand why he wanted his hair to be purple. There were slight hints of brown within the purple. Yami assumed that the brown was his natural color.

"Yami Atemu meet Koi, The Master of Shadows. He like you was once my apprentice. However, your power will someday surpass even his. For now, he can teach you how to control your powers better and help you manipulate the shadows and more. It will not be easy and he will work you even more into the ground and not show the same kind of mercy I have."

Yami's eyes went wide, 'MERCY! The only times, I've even seen him loosen up even a little or stop was due to Krystyn. Now he's saying this guy is worse!'

"Do you accept your fate and wish to learn more?" Koi asked.

"I have no choice. It's what I must do for my family."

"Do you not wish to do this for yourself to learn more about your powers?"

Yami sighed. "It's not that I don't wish to learn it's just...my family is important to me. More important than even this training, if it wasn't for the threat of an eminent attack I wouldn't be here now!"

"You have a strong heart and strong passion and will. I accept you as a student. Not many would forgo learning more on their powers for family. You are a rare person."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in the throne room Seto was meeting up with a new king to discuss a treaty.

"Greeting King Kaiba, I am King Hybrid and this is my daughter, Rebecca."

"It's a pleasure.

"I apologize for bringing my daughter. My wife insisted, she wanted us both out of the house for a while."

"No, problems. If you follow me, we can go somewhere and be much more comfortable to discuss the details."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they entered the room King Hybrid looked over at the window and noticed someone was behind the curtain.

"King Kaiba there is someone behind the curtain." King Hybrid whispered.

Seto narrowed his eyes, Yami had told him about one of the big five members coming into the room and breaking into the safe to get the millennium rod. He wondered if they were trying again. He walked over, pulled the curtain back and was surprised to see Mokuba.

Feeling the curtain moved back Mokuba looked up and was surprised to see his brother's angry face staring down at him. He was afraid he was in trouble for being in the room. He lowered his head to avoid looking at his brother.

Seto seeing it was Mokuba and that the boy thought he was mad at him changed his expression bent down and lifted the boy chin. "What are you doing in here?"

Mokuba didn't answer just bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Its okay, kiddo. You're not in trouble. I don't mind you being in here. I was just wondering."

Mokuba took a deep breath, even though his voice cracked and a couple of tears slipped out, he said. "I h-heard n-noises. I c-came to see what they were, n-no one was in the r-room but t-then I h-heard it again and I came to t-the window and they w-were r-riding with those giant poles and h-hitting t-that t-target."

Seto glanced out the window and then looked back at Mokuba. "It's called Jousting."

"Oh, it l-looked like f-fun. B-but I w-was afraid t-to go out t-there. I w-was afraid I might g-get hurt or you'd b-be mad that I w-was out there alone. I t-thought t-this way I c-could w-watch and n-not get into trouble."

Seto smiled. "Then you were a very good boy."

Mokuba smiled. He loved it when he brother praised him.

"Now," Seto started as he wiped the boy's face down. "Come here I want you to meet someone." Seto said standing up.

Mokuba stood up and took his brother's hand.

"King Hybrid this is my little brother Mokuba."

"Greetings Mokuba, this is Rebecca."

"Hi." Rebecca said.

"H-Hi." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba why not take Rebecca and show her what you were watching."

"Okay, big brother."

Rebecca looked at her father who nodded his approval.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later Seto and the king had just finished up with their business. There were a couple of times they had to hush the children because they were talking or laughing too loud.

Seto was secretly very happy. Mokuba had made a new friend and was laughing.

"Let's go Rebecca. See you next week King Kaiba."

"Yes, perhaps I could arrange a jousting match and you and Princess Rebecca might enjoy coming to watch."

"Oh can we father, please?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I'm sure your mother will have a fit when I tell her, but okay we'll come."

"Thank you father." Rebecca said hugging him. Then she ran over to Seto and bowed. "Thank you very much, King Kaiba."

"You are welcome." Seto said bowing.

Then Rebecca walked over to Mokuba. "See you then?"

Mokuba nodded. Rebecca quickly kissed his cheek and ran back to her father with a slight giggle.

Mokuba was stunned he'd never been kissed by a girl before at all. Yeah that potential teacher lady did but she was an adult so she didn't count.

After they left Seto looked down at Mokuba.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?"

"S-she kissed my cheek."

Seto smiled. "Looks like you have a girlfriend."

"What?"

Seto sighed. Times like this was when he really hated how the boy grew up. He couldn't even tease him.

Mokuba also felt bad, he guessed from his brother's answer or no answer that he was teasing him again and was sad that he didn't catch on.

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch." Seto said. But when Mokuba just stood there he was concerned. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"For what?"

"Y-you w-were teasing m-me again w-weren't you? I d-didn't k-know w-what I w-was supposed to do."

Seto sighed and sat down and pulled the boy into his lap. "It's okay kiddo, I was a little sad, but it's not your fault. I know better than that. Don't be upset you'll catch on in time."

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now, You ready for lunch?"

Mokuba nodded got up to allow Seto to stand and then took his brother's hand.


	23. Chapter 119

That night a storm hit rattling the walls. Seto was out with Natalia this night. He assumed Mokuba was with Ryo. However, Seto had forgotten to inform him that he was going out. He only did two to three times a week on days Mokuba didn't have treatments.

"I've really enjoyed our time together Natalia."

"Me too, but I guess we should be getting home. Steffi's going to kill me for being out so late."

"Then I guess you should get home."

"Yeah, but at least she wont yell at me too badly tonight."

"Might I ask why?"

"Angela is spending the night. I'll be happy if they didn't tear the house down or have junk scattered all over the place."

Seto laughed. 'I wish I had that to worry about. It might be a change of pace. But Mokuba doesn't even keep the playroom messy if he can get out of it.'

"I'm sure you know what I mean. I'll bet you worry when Mokuba has friends over too though."

Now that Seto got to thinking Mokuba hadn't even had any of his friends to stay over, ever since he'd learned Muran was once friends with Noah, he'd tried to limit the time the boy spent with him. The only real time he allows Mokuba to spend time alone with him was at the castle. Unless a lot of the others were going to be there too Mokuba, wasn't allowed to go to his house.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, actually Mokuba's never had any friends over. So I can't say."

"Has he ever asked if they could?"

"No, I'm not sure if he'd even ask. There are times when he acts just as a normal kid should and then other times when he goes back to being a shy, scared kid."

"Well maybe you should let Muran spend the night or something. It might help bring him out of that a lot more."

"Yeah, maybe." Seto said. He couldn't deny the fact she could be right after the way he was with Princess Rebecca yesterday. "Come on I'll take you home."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba winced at the thunder wishing someone were home. He hugged Anzu, the blue eyes white dragon, dark magician and baby dragon close to him trying to feel safe. He sometimes was able to have Anzu with him to comfort him from the storm. His family never bothered him during storms.

Before he realized it, he was asleep. Then a crack of lightening and a boom of thunder really rocked the castle, causing the lights to blink and Mokuba to jump with a start. Mokuba then got up and got dressed, went downstairs to go outside and check to be sure things were secure. When Mokuba learned about his sleep walking, him and Seto had both hoped that the more time he spent with friends and family that they would reduce the odds of this happening anymore.

As Mokuba started outside Varon happened to be passing by and noticed this. His first thoughts were that the king or Ryo was home and he was going out to greet him. He found it odd cause he'd never done it before but then the kid was changing all the time. But when the boy didn't return within a minute or two with either the king or Ryo like he was expecting he went to the door and looked out. He was worried now. He couldn't see the child anywhere. He felt like basically when no one was home the boy was his responsibility and he knew the king would be furious if he learned the boy had gone outside and he didn't see what he was doing out there. So, he went to the roll top desk in the living room and found the flashlight. Then he went to the closet, put on his rain gear and set out to find the boy. He found him in the barn checking to be sure the horse's stalls were secure before pushing Varon out the door and locking the barn up tight.

"Mokuba, what are you doing out here?" Varon yelled to be heard over the heavy rain.

Mokuba just ignored him and started towards the chicken coop; Otogi, who was in charge of things like that, had secured both earlier.

Varon was totally confused.

Seto hadn't told anyone about Mokuba's sleep walking since he'd only had three since he'd known him and not one that he was aware of since his return he felt it wasn't important.

Varon grabbed the boy up who of course started to fight him since in his mind he wasn't finished yet. He took the struggling child into the house. He set him down and Mokuba noticed he was standing in the door. His mind being back at his old home thought that this man had to be Noah. He started to shake.

Varon noticed his shaking and figured the boy was just cold. Not totally understanding what was really happening inside the child's head. He placed a hand on his shoulder causing Mokuba to yelp out of fright. "Why don't you go to your room and get dried off."

Mokuba nodded shaking more, fearing what he thought was Noah, had plans to do. He turned and started towards the basement, which is what he had always known.

Varon had turned around at Mokuba's nod and started to hang up his wet things. He then put the flashlight away and went to get a quick snack.

Mokuba was confused he couldn't understand why it was taking him so long to get to his room. When he finally made it to the lower landing he started to hear voices, echoes and moaning. Then a loud clanging noises which lead to hearing cussing.

This was the reason few liked seeing the doctor cause you could hear the patience's moan. And the doctor had a new apprentice since Yugi was focusing on his magic. His name was Randy Bara and lately it seemed like everything he touched either broke or hit the floor. Dr. Solomon was sure it was just a phase or at least he hoped so.

Mokuba was now frightened beyond words suddenly not knowing where he was. All he did know was that he was in a long dark tunnel. There were several rooms ahead of him with lights on and he could see shadows. He'd always ever since he was little had a fear of storms, dark tunnels and for some unknown reason there was always like a dark shadow of someone looming over him. He never could make out who the person was. He was only a small child and Noah at that time was just a few feet taller than he was, so who could the man have been. As he got older the shadow of the man and the screams, he'd sometimes hear from Noah's room stopped. He walked away from the lights and sat huddled in a corner shivering and shaking before his head fell on his knees and he passed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had just returned from his date with Natalia, when he ran into Samantha coming down the stairs. He felt it best to open with them both and just tell them that he was seeing both. Though neither one was happy about it, they had no choice but to accept it.

"Hi, Seto. I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow."

"I don't know; I've got a tight schedule. Not to mention I want to spend more time with Mokuba."

Just then, Varon came in. "My king, you should check on Master Mokuba."

"Why?" Seto questioned.

"For some reason he was out in the rain. When I went out there I couldn't tell what he was doing in the barn. All I know is when I got out there he was finishing whatever it was he was doing in the barn pushed me out then locked it up. I brought him in before he could go anywhere else. For some reason he was fighting me the entire time I tried to bring him in."

Seto's eyes went wide. 'Oh no, not again.' Seto thought closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Samantha asked.

"What?" Seto asked. "No, no it's nothing." Then he raced upstairs and was shocked when he didn't see Mokuba anywhere in his room. So, he quickly checked his room, then Ryo's, then Yami's but still no signs of Mokuba. He came back downstairs and was happy there were no signs of Samantha. Varon however was still there concerned about Mokuba.

"Is he all right?" Varon asked.

"No, he's gone."

"What?"

"He's not in his room. Where did he go when you last saw him?"

"He was shaking when I brought him in and I told him to go to his room. I went to put my raingear away; when I looked back, he was gone. I assumed he went to his room. I put the flashlight I had up and went to get something to eat. I'm sorry I should have made sure he went to his room."

"No, don't blame yourself." Seto sighed. "Sometimes when he's asleep and he hears a load noise or is woken suddenly, sometimes that cause him to sleepwalk."

"You think, that's what happened here?"

"It sounds like an incident that happened once before."

Seto then got to thinking on that. 'If he was sleepwalking then when he was told to go to his room more than likely his mind wouldn't register going upstairs, it would…he would go downstairs to the basement!'


	24. Chapter 120

Seto quickly made his way to the basement. He flipped the light on. Then the lights suddenly went out, a minute later the backup generators kicked in. However, this generator only lit the doctor's office and part of the corridor in that direction. The rest of it was dark. Seto looked around and figured Mokuba wouldn't go into the office, especially if he saw people in there. But he felt it best to at least ask to be sure.

"Dr. Solomon."

"My king is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you've seen Mokuba."

"No, my king I haven't. I'm sorry." Dr. Solomon said then got a thought. "Randy."

"Yes, doctor."

"This is King Kaiba." Dr. Solomon

"Greetings my king."

"This is my new assistant. Randy have you seen a young boy today; 10, long black hair?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"No, sir I'm sorry I haven't."

"What makes you believe the child would be here?"

"He wasn't in his room and has been known to sleepwalk and in his state of mind at the time I figured he'd head for the basement, I guess I was mistaken."

"Perhaps he's at the opposite end of this corridor. It's used just for storage."

"I'll check it out."

Seto started out to go see if maybe the doctor was right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The sudden bright light woke Mokuba. He sat up and looked around rubbing his eyes trying to figure out where he was and how he got here. Then he was really spooked when the lights went out. He was terrified not knowing where he was. He wanted to get up and look around but there were too many shadows and too many noises for him to handle. Not to mention the storm. He felt it better to stay put till either the lights come back on, morning comes or the storm breaks.

Then he heard a noise, looked up and started to shake even more seeing a shadow of a man. He started to whimper.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba recognized the voice. "S-Seto."

Seto sighed, walked over and scooped the boy up into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"F-fine, Seto." Mokuba said with his arms tightly around Seto's neck.

The boy was cold, his clothes were still wet and he was shaking. But beyond that, he seemed okay.

"Are you sure your all right."

"I'm f-fine big brother. But w-where am I, how d-did I get here?"

"You were sleep walking again."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Shh…it's all right. As long as your safe that all that matters. It's not your fault." Seto said. Then sighed and asked. "Where's Ryo? He's supposed to be watching you."

Mokuba sat up to look at him. "He w-was?"

"You mean he wasn't here at all."

Mokuba shook his head no.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to leave you alone, especially when I know how much you hate storms. Do you know where Ryo went?"

"H-he t-told me he had to g-go back home with Uncle Bakura b-because their parents were c-coming home. He s-said y-you t-told him y-you'd be home early."

"I guess we must have had mixed signals. Seems to me he did say that was sometime this week. I'm really sorry about this kiddo."

"It's okay big brother." Mokuba said. Then he got an idea. "S-Seto."

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked carrying him upstairs.

"I k-know how you can make it up to me."

Seto smiled. "How do I do that?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they got upstairs, Seto set the boy down.

"Now go get your nightshirt, your baby dragon if you want to sleep with him and a book then come to my bathroom and let me change your bandages."

"I d-don't have to take a b-bath do I?"

"Why don't you like baths? Didn't you ever take baths before?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I w-went to the l-lake or j-just a w-wet rag."

"What about your hair?"

"Asana d-did t-that the day before, w-we w-were expecting company."

"Well you need to learn to like baths better. But no, your not getting one tonight. It's late, your tired and sleepy. We're only going to change your bandages and dry you off."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said.

Then he went to his room to get his things. Then he walked into Seto's room and set his baby dragon and a book on the bed. Then went to the rest room where Seto was waiting already dressed and ready for bed. Mokuba handed Seto his shirt. Seto laid it on the edge of the tub then helped the boy out of his wet things and got him dried off and ready for bed. After he was sure the boy's hair was dry, they went back into the bedroom and got settled in. By the time, Seto finished reading the book the boy as almost asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Pandora and his men were getting ready.

"Master are you sure this storm is a good idea?" Weevil asked.

"Yes, no one will think twice. They won't be expecting an attack while it's storming. They will thing its just a bad storm nothing more. It will be the perfect time to strike."

"Are you certain of this Master?" Hopskin asked.

"So now you both are against me! Is there some form of conspiracy that I don't know about?"

"No, Master." Hopskin said.

"Of course not Master." Weevil said.

"We only want to be sure you are focused on our goals not getting more power." Hopskin said.

However, this infuriated Pandora and shocked then both with low voltage lighting.

"That will teach you NOT to question me!"

Both still shaking bowed. "Y-yes master." They said at the same time.

"That's better. Soon very soon, we shall start our attack and it will be a glorious day for my victory!"


	25. Chapter 121

The next day Seto meet up with Samantha in the hall.

"So, is everything all right? I heard there was a small problem with Mokuba last night. I only stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and some bread. I would have been more than happy to have helped you look for him." Samantha said.

"I appreciate the offer, he's fine."

"What was he doing outside in the barn?"

"Oh, um…" Seto started. "Well he thought I was home so he went out to the barn to look for me."

"But that's not what Varon said."

"I know but he was mistaken. I talked to Mokuba; he didn't realize it was Varon holding him that's why he was fighting him. Then when he came in the storm spooked him and he just got lost. It's not that hard to do around here."

It wasn't that Seto didn't trust Samantha he did. It was just that he didn't feel the need to tell everyone about Mokuba's old life. He felt that there were only certain people that he felt truly needed to know more details than just the basic, he was adopted from an abused home. Of course, he's never told anyone that he basically kidnapped him. Though he was sure it was well known though out the castle since Yami accused him of it the day he returned from Mokuba's place. He hadn't heard all the rumors he'd give everyone basic details to stop at least most of the rumors. He was sure there were more that he hadn't heard yet.

"So, um Seto you think maybe we could have a picnic together, unless you have plans with her."

"Actually I was planning to spend the day with…"

Samantha closed her eyes dreading hearing the other woman's name. She wanted to kill her to get her out of Seto's life! But she knew that wouldn't get her what she wanted.

"I'm spending the day with Mokuba." Seto finished.

Samantha sighed. "Then how about that picnic? I'll make enough for well three unless you plan to invite your body guards."

"What?" Seto asked confused.

Samantha wrapped her arms around Seto's. "I said I'd make it for three. Bring Mokuba with you. I'd prefer you all to myself but I know you want more time with him and he might enjoy a picnic by the lake. I just wanted to know if you were planning to bring Alister and Varon."

"Well I don't like leaving the castle without them. I'm sorry but I really would feel better if they were with me."

"That's okay, then are we on for lunch then?"

"All right, I'm taking Mokuba shopping so about 2."

"That's great." Samantha said till they heard a boom of thunder. "Still I thought it had cleared up."

"So, did I."

"I guess this cancels the picnic." Samantha said sadly.

"It's better this way."

"How?"

"Meet us in town about noon and we'll go to mine and Yami's favorite restaurant. Mokuba's only eaten there once I'm sure he'd enjoy eating there again."

"Great then it's settled. I'll meet you there." Samantha said leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Even though it was still storming it was starting to get colder. Seto and Yami had bought a couple of coats for Mokuba they didn't really get all that many winter items. There weren't that many out at the time and not all that many that Seto and Yami both agreed on. Sometimes it was still hard for them to get Mokuba to make decisions like that. Especially with Seto and Yami arguing.

Seto and Mokuba went to town and went to the same clothing store he and Yami went to. Alister and Varon stood near the door talking.

Seto picked up a couple of outfits for him and for Mokuba to try on. "All right kiddo, take this, go in there and if they fit tell me. If you're not sure, what I mean is if it fits but then it's loose or too short or too long and your not sure if you like it or if a little tight things like that. Then leave it on, wait and let me see it and I'll decide then."

"Okay big brother."

After Mokuba had finished changing and choosing what he wanted he laid the clothes down and glanced around just a little not going more than a few feet. Then he spotted a shirt he thought would look great on Seto. He walked over to get it when he ran into someone. "S-sorry."

"It's all right JJ, no harm done."

Mokuba froze praying he'd never hear that name again. He looked up and was only slightly relived to see it was just Asana.

"Asana how much longer?" Noah called out.

Mokuba started to shake fearing Asana would tell him.

"Just a few more things I want to get." Asana called back much to Mokuba's surprise.

"Well hurry up I don't want to be here all day." Noah called.

Asana looked at Mokuba. "Are you okay?"

"W-why?" Was all Mokuba could think of to ask.

"I-I…" Asana started. "I guess it's just that well you know I did what I could, when I could to keep mother from hurting you."

Mokuba only nodded he couldn't deny the fact that at least ninety percent of the time she tried to protect him.

"I know that at times I got out of hand I realize that now. I shouldn't have tried to please mother, Noah or even Marine so much. There were times well like your last time on the whipping tree, I felt you needed to be punished but I didn't want to go that far. I cried after doing it. But you know as well as I do if I hadn't mother and Noah would have turned on me! Noah already has for the most part. He thinks I helped you escape the last time you came home. Truth be told I was going to, but Noah got there first."

Mokuba couldn't believe it. She sounded sincere and he knew she was telling the truth on some things. Cause she had always been the one to take him down from the tree. Then Mokuba decided to ask her a few things that had bothered him in the past.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure JJ."

"I-it's Mokuba now."

"Well Mokuba I can see you're a lot better off and you know I wish we had taken better care of you. Mother was wrong to blame you for father's death. Father had been planning to give up farming long before you came along. Mother just wouldn't accept it. Now what was it you wanted to know?"

"T-There w-were times I u-used to find f-fruit in m-my room b-but I d-didn't put it there."

It had always been too dangerous to try to snatch fruit. Though those times were few and far between he had often wonder who put them there. Now he was wondering if maybe she did.

"You want to know if I put it there."

Mokuba nodded.

"Yes, I did. I know Noah would kill me if he ever found out. I was also the one usually to convince mother to feed you when she'd sometimes refused to for more than one day at a time."

Then another thought stuck him about Anzu. "I f-found a doll. S-she w-was a b-bit tore. B-but you c-could have f-fixed her or h-had m-me to."

"It was just one I found on sale at a flea market. It was okay a bit worn out. I helped it along after Marine threw such a fit over your fixing up her doll. She was always too overprotective of that thing. As for mine I never minded your playing with them, I just preferred them in a certain order. Though I didn't tell mother there were in the wrong order. I only told Noah and he told me he caught you playing with his. You knew better than to mess with his. You knew you'd really get it if you were ever caught!"

Mokuba only nodded. Yeah he knew Asana didn't complain about his playing a little with them as long as they were in the right order cause she had caught him before. But Noah was strictly against it. He remembered that incident too well Noah had been the one to tell about them in the wrong order and about his playing with his.

Just then, they heard. "Asana I told you I don't want to be here all day!" Noah said walking towards her.

Asana quickly pushed Mokuba into a clothes rack and pretended to be looking through them. Then found the ugliest shirt she could find. She turned to face Noah.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really." Noah asked.

Asana wasn't all that hot a liar so Mokuba was a touch afraid he'd be caught.


	26. Chapter 122

"Honestly Noah, I'm not hiding anything."

"You know you can't hide anything from me now give!"

"Fine." Asana said.

'No, please Asana, you can't!' Mokuba thought.

"I was looking for a Christmas present for you and I hid it so you wouldn't see it."

'Christmas present?' Mokuba questioned.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe dear brother. Here this was also something I was going to get you. You've ruined the surprise of my getting it for you. But here try it on and lets see if it fits." Asana said.

She held up a lime green button down shirt with little frills down the each side of the front near the buttons, and around the collar. The sleeves had small fringe around the cuff and purple poke-a-dots. Noah hated button up shirts with a passion. He only wore them to church and only cause his mother made him. Mokuba moved enough to try to see what it looked like and scrunched his nose. He had learned a long time ago how to laugh without making a noise. He'd gotten into trouble once when he was caught.

"Yuck! You can't be serious A! You hate the color lime green and poke-a-dots! What makes you think I'd wear that thing?"

"Oh, come on you know lime green is Marine's favorite color."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, yeah he remembered all too well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had finished up when he came out he looked at the dressing room next to his and saw the clothes he'd given Mokuba to try on laying there. He checked the room nothing, as he looked around his eyes narrowed when he saw Noah and Asana standing there, arguing. However, he saw no signs of Mokuba. He decided not to approach them since it was clear Mokuba wasn't with them.

Mokuba peered out of his rack and bit his lip with worry. He knew Seto would be looking for him but with Noah standing there, he couldn't move.

It didn't take long before Asana had chased Noah out of the store by trying to force him to try the shirt on.

"I'm going to the book store. I'll check back later." Noah said.

Alister and Varon noticed Noah leave but since he left alone and the king hadn't yelled at them they felt everything was okay.

Asana sighed in relief that she'd gotten rid of him. She returned to where she left Mokuba and saw him climbing out. She walked over and helped him.

"Are you okay JJ? You didn't hurt yourself in there did you?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I'm f-fine."

Asana sighed in relief though she still was having trouble getting used to hearing him speak. She remembered the real reason he stopped talking. Yes, her mother had forbidden him to speak with anyone outside the family but that was only one reason.

Flashback

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do." Noah complained.

"Hey I know." Asana said with a giggle. Then she ran off only to come back a few minutes later with her mother's jewelry box.

"Just what do you have planned to do with that?" Marine asked.

"Yes, aren't you a little old to be playing dress up with your dollies?" Noah asked.

"No." Asana said sticking out her tongue. "Besides this isn't for my dolls. It's for JJ."

"You're going to give mother's things to that brat?" Marine asked.

"Not give, play. It's time for dress up." Asana said. Then she walked into the kitchen only to come back dragging Mokuba with her. "Okay JJ, we're going to play dress up."

"I still think you're too old for that." Noah said.

Asana looked at him. "You can help if you want."

"Why not, there's nothing better to do." Noah said getting up and going to their mother's room.

Marine also got to thinking, the same thing. 'Why not, there's nothing good on the radio, I'm not interested in reading a book, we can't go into town and I can't leave to go riding till the rug rats are older. It might be amusing to see JJ dressed up.'

Soon they were all laughing. Mokuba now had on a mixed matched shirt and skirt. Plus, clip on earrings, necklaces of different sizes and several bracelets. Then Marine put lipstick on and Noah threw some power on his face.

"Hmmm…I still think he is missing something." Asana said.

"I'll go get the blush and eye shadow." Marine said.

"I'll find something to do with that rag he calls hair." Noah said as he and Marine left.

"Great, get some high heels while you're at it." Asana said. Then she looked at Mokuba. "Cheer up, JJ. You've always wanted us to let up on your chores and play with you haven't you?"

"Y-y-yes, b-b-but n-n-not l-l-like t-t-t-this." Mokuba said.

Just as Noah and Marine came back, they heard a noise outside.

Asana ran to the window. "Oh no, mother's home early! She'll be here any minute, we have to clean up!"

Noah and Marine dropped what they were carrying and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asana yelled.

"What do we care if JJ gets into trouble?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, he'll get the blame not us." Noah said.

"Oh really so you two think mothers just going to walk in here and see her best clothes that only she hangs up and washes, on JJ and only blame him?" Asana asked. When no reply came, she added. "And just what makes you think she won't beat us or at least ground us when she sees her jewelry box on the table. Her jewelry on JJ, not to mention her make up, while we just sat here and watched him put it all on himself. You think she's just going to yell and beat on him knowing we did nothing to stop him from doing all of this?"

The two of them thought about this a moment and realized she was right. JJ wouldn't be the only one to get into trouble if she saw this. Whether or not she blamed them for putting the stuff on him or not they'd get into trouble for the simply fact that JJ had their stuff while they are doing nothing.

They quickly scrambled to put everything they had out away. Noah took the new things they were going to use and quickly put them away while Asana got a washcloth to clean JJ's face, while Marine took the jewelry off him and quickly put it away. Asana quickly removed the clothes and gave them to Noah to put away. While Noah and Marine were putting the stuff away Asana quickly wiped his face down the best that she could before her mother walked in.

"Asana what is going on in here?"

"N-Nothing, mother. Nothing at all."

Just then, Marine and Noah appeared in the door.

Ivera's eyes glared at all 4 children. Then she walked over to Mokuba and grabbed his hand. "You mind explaining to me, why you're wearing my grandmother's ring?"

The others gasped they thought they had got it all but they missed the ring and one bracelet.

"I-I w-was c-c-clean-cleaning a-and t-they f-fell."

The others were shocked that he was covering for them.

"You expect me to believe that and my make up on your face."

"I d-did it."

"Well then you little brat since all you can do is lie I don't want to hear another pep out of you. You are to never speak in front of anyone outside this room! I thought that stuttering was just a phase but I guess its here to stay. Stupid kid. Now go to your room and no dinner tonight. I will cook since the others are grounded for a month."

"Grounded!" The three of them yelled.

"You honestly thought I'd let you off after this?"

"B-but mother!" Noah started to protest.

"But what. You either fixed him like this as a joke or you stood by and watched him do it to himself. Therefore, you are not only grounded for the month but will go and clean my room spotless. Then you will be cleaning your own rooms as well as mine for the entire month!"

"But mother that's not fair!" Noah protested.

"Neither is lying Noah. I'm especially disappointed in you Marine. You are 16. You are the oldest you should know better than to be manipulated by an 11 and 13 year old, then not even doing a very good job of hiding the evidence."

"You're right mother JJ's only 6, we could have hid him under the couch." Marine said.

"That's beside the point. I'm going for a walk. I have something to give to poor Mr. Hermàn."

"I don't like that guy mother he gives me the creeps." Noah said.

"Noah, he's just a poor widower. It was tragic what happened to his wife. Now you children get this cleaned up." Ivera said leaving.

Noah walked over to Mokuba. "This is your fault! You knew that jewelry was still on. You did this to get us into trouble!"

"N-N-N-No!"

"You know that stuttering of yours is really starting to get on my nerves. You know maybe mothers right, except you know what I think? I think you should just keep that trap of yours shut and never speak again!"

Mokuba only whimpered and nodded his head before running to his room crying.

End Flashback

"A-re y-you okay?" Mokuba asked.

"What? Oh, sorry JJ, I was just remembering the day you stopped speaking. Do you remember?"

Mokuba nodded. He remembered that day all too well.

Seto spotted Mokuba talking to some girl. As he got closer he heard her call him JJ and then glared at her, he'd had more contact with Mokuba's stepmother and Noah so he didn't really remember her when he first saw her. "Mokuba."


	27. Chapter 123

Mokuba turned around and when he saw Seto, he walked over to him afraid he was in trouble.

"What's going on here Mokuba?"

"I r-ran into Asana. She hid m-me from Noah."

Seto's glare made Asana uncomfortable.

"Why would you do that? I'd think you'd beg to have your little slave here back."

Asana sighed. "I never approved of the beatings. I knew and sometimes felt he needed to be punished like when he dropped all of our plates just for fun and…"

"I d-didn't." Mokuba protested. "N-Noah s-scared me. H-he t-told me I was b-bad and w-wanted me to go to him. I d-didn't want to go near him. I backed into t-them it was an accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Did you ever once think to ask Mokuba what really happened or did you just assume that's what happened."

"Well Noah said that's what happened. I hated that they made me use the big whip, even on the whipping tree we rarely use it."

Seto's eyes went wide. "THAT'S why he was tied to that tree! He broke your precious plates!" Seto asked outraged to learn the full reason why he had been tied up. Mokuba had said something like that when he and Ryo demanded an answer at the time. But he realized now he omitted a few things.

Asana ducked her head and said, "I wanted to free him when that lady gave you back. But mother was always next to me so I couldn't without her knowing. Then Noah got there before I did. I still don't know how you got away I'm just glad you did. Well I better go before Noah gets back. Goodbye JJ."

"B-bye Asana."

"You can remember his old name but not his new one?" Seto asked.

Asana looked at Mokuba. "It's better this way. That way I won't slip up if I'm ever asked a question about him." Asana said leaving.

Mokuba looked at Seto. "S-Seto what's a Christmas present?"

"Oh well did you ever have a tree decorated with gifts under it?"

Mokuba thought then nodded.

"Well what did they do with these gifts?" Seto asked.

"D-don't know. I w-was locked downstairs."

"I see."

Seto took Mokuba to a chair, pulled him into his lap and only explained about presents. He'd save the Santa Claus discussion for later and at home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same, Pandora had plans of his own.

"Hopkins." Pandora called.

"Yes Master?"

"These storms are already putting people on the edge. It won't be long before they will be so stressed out that my attack will leave them stunned. They wont know which ends up."

"What of the child you want Master?"

"Look at this." Pandora said showing him a picture of the big three.

"Who are they Master?"

"These people are you ticket to getting me that child."

"So, what do I do Master, brainwash them control their minds?"

"No, nothing like that. They will be more than eager to cooperate once you tell them you are planning to rid them of both the child and their king."

"You're certain Master."

"Positive, now go." Pandora said as Hopkins quickly left. "Soon, very soon it will be time to strike."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had just finished his explaining.

"So does that answer your question?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

Seto stood up. "Varon."

Varon quickly moved over to Seto. "Yes, my king."

Seto stroked Mokuba's hair. "Would you take him Christmas shopping; Christmas is a little over a month away. But the colder it gets the less likely either of us will want to come back out."

"Of course my king."

Seto looked down. "Would you like that Mokuba? Varon could help you pick something's out."

Mokuba nodded.

Seto smiled and gave Varon some money. "If he wants something over that amount, just have the store credit the castle and deliver the packages and they will be paid then."

"Yes, my king."

Mokuba and Varon walked out as Seto turned and spotted Mokuba's stepmother. She like Noah, he wanted to avoid. Since, there was no reason too talk to her. The only thing he ever wanted from her was Mokuba and her promise to not bother Mokuba again. Seto had finished paying for his and Mokuba's new clothes and spotted another shirt he thought might look nice on Mokuba.

Mokuba's stepmother however didn't feel the same as Seto did. "You think it's funny."

"Excuse me?" Seto asked.

"You send someone to give me back my kid, only to hurt poor innocent little Noah."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"You have that bitch give me back JJ, only so that he can hurt Noah. Noah told me the next day that JJ, bit, kicked and hurt him. He was so broken up and distraught over it that he hadn't realized he'd left the door open to allow the boy to escape."


	28. Chapter 124

Seto laughed, "First of all lady I agree with you that the woman was a bitch. But I did not now nor would I ever send Mokuba back to you."

"So, you've decided to rename the little demon."

Seto was majorly angry. "He is not a demon!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time outside Mokuba spotted something in the street.

"V-Varon look! C-can I get it?"

Varon looked around carefully. "All right but make it fast."

Mokuba quickly ran picked the object up and took it back to Varon. "W-what is it?"

"Well kid, it seems to be a very rare coin. The king is an avid collector of these."

"W-what?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Oh, well it means he likes to collect them. You know get as many as he can."

At that, Mokuba brightened up. "C-can I go give it to him?"

Varon gave a small laugh. "Of course you can. Run along."

Mokuba quickly ran back inside and tugged on Seto's jacket not noticing his stepmother.

Seto looked down and smiled. He bent down. "What's up, you forget something?"

Mokuba shook his head and showed him what he found.

"Wow, where did you find this coin kiddo?"

"It w-was in the street. Varon s-said it was okay t-to g-get it and to give it to you."

"Thanks, kiddo. I don't have this one. If you remind me when we get home I'll show you my collection."

"P-promise?"

"I promise."

Mokuba smiled and threw his arms around Seto's neck.

"How did you manage that?" Ivera asked.

Seto and Mokuba looked at her. Mokuba yelped when he saw her and threw his arms back around Seto's neck. Seto rubbed his side. "It's okay." Then he looked up at Ivera. "How did I manage what?"

"To change that demon to a caring brat?"

Seto was angry. He stood up with Mokuba. "For your information, when I first saw him all I saw was a very sweet but terrified kid. I have never seen this demon in him that you and Noah seem to think is in him. The only demon I've seen is Noah. As for his joke about Mokuba fighting him, give me a break. Mokuba's fought him before and Noah from what I've seen isn't the type that turns tails and runs from it. I think he secretly enjoys it. From what Mokuba has told me every time he fights back, it just makes Noah more aggressive not less. You can deny it all you want and swear that it's not true that Noah's an innocent little angel who never did anything wrong but you need to open your eyes."

"My eyes are fine. Noah's just misunderstood that's all. He wouldn't hurt that demon. Not once in the 9 years I raised that little demon did I see him smile or hug anyone. He has always been a loner. He never asked or wanted love from anyone. I did tell him not to talk to anyone outside the family because his stuttering was an embarrassment."

Now Seto's anger was really boiling. "Did you ever offer any love? You said he never asked from what I saw and heard it didn't appear that you ever cared enough to know what it meant to love him. As for his stuttering perhaps, all your yelling and screaming at him made him self-conscious in speaking that's what caused it. I don't know and I don't care. I am trying to rid him of it with the help of a tutor, but even if I can never rid him of it. I don't care!"

"How can you not; you are the king. Would it not look bad to have a child that has been beaten and stutters all the time hanging off you?"

Mokuba sighed he never thought of being in Seto's way like that.

"Personally I don't care what people think. I think they would have mocked me if they ever learned that I left him in an abusive home after all he did for me. I don't care if he stutters. I like it when he doesn't but it doesn't matter, it's a part of who he is. I wouldn't change that for anything! If the people can't accept that then that's their problem not mine. As for love, you've never shown him any so why should he show you any in return." Seto said. "Mokuba look at me." Mokuba sat up and Seto wiped the tears away. "I will never, ever throw you out, no matter what. I love you, very much."

Mokuba smiled and wrapped his arms back around his neck. "I l-love you too big brother."

'I promise Seto, I'll work harder in speech class and make you happy and get rid of my stuttering.'

Seto squeezed him tight and set him down. "Now you along and catch up with Varon."

Mokuba kissed his cheek and ran off.

"If that's your idea of a demon child, then you might want to reevaluate your way of thinking." Seto said with a smirk and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Varon were looking in store windows when he spotted two of his friends.

"Hi Kat, hi V-Veronica."

"Hi, Mokuba. What are you doing out here?" Kat asked.

"Yea, I didn't think that brother of yours ever let you out of the castle. How did you get him to let you come to town?"

Mokuba giggled a little. "I d-didn't he b-brought me to town, h-he's looking in another store."

Just then, another one of Mokuba's friends showed up, along with her little sister and another girl about 16.

"Hi, Mokie. You remember my sister Chris don't you?" Angela asked.

"Y-yeah." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba this is my sister Kari." Kat said.

"Yea, we wanted to come to town but our parents are afraid we're going to get into trouble." Veronica said.

"Kari here agreed to bring us." Kat said. "Kari this is our friend, Mokuba."

"It's nice to meet you Mokuba." Kari said.

"N-nice to meet you too. T-this is m-my guard Varon."

"It's nice to meet you too." Kari said.

"The pleasures all mine." Varon said.

Kari and Varon walked a few feet away and started talking.

"So, Mokie what brings you out here?" Angela asked.

"M-my brother wanted to shop for w-winter clothes. T-then he told me to go Christmas shopping. B-but I don't know what to get."

"Well I'd suggest getting something you think everyone will like. Just think of their likes and dislikes and get the first thing that catches your eye." Kat said.

"If you can't do that or don't want to you could just get something you think they can use. You know if they write a lot of notes on random papers get them a notebook or something." Veronica said.

"What about another necklace." Chris said.

"That's wouldn't work Chris his necklace already connects him to his brother." Angela said.

'That's something.' Mokuba thought. 'Getting something that connects to all three big brother's.'

"You want my suggestion." Angela said.

Mokuba nodded.

"Forget everything. Make them something. I know when you're young like Chris here, that it's their most prized possession. Seeing as how you've not been with them that long and I've seen the way the king looks at you, it's the same look of love and devotion I've seen in my father's eyes when he looks at us. My advice: make something special and they will love and treasure it always." Angela said.

"Let's go girls we have to get going." Kari called.

All the girls waved and said their goodbyes to Mokuba.


	29. Chapter 125

Yami was sitting outside on a bolder under an overhang, looking up at the raining sky when Krystyn approached him.

"Is something wrong? You're not worried about this fight are you?"

"Yes, but that's not the only thing."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, spill!"

"Even if everything works out in this battle I can't stop worrying about my future visions."

"You're worried that even if you return immediately after the battle that Mokuba wont want to be around you."

"The kid, well he's had a hard way to go and made an immediate attachment to Ryo. He was the first person to show the boy that someone could care for him and not hate him. Then when Seto came he felt an immediate sense of safety. I'm sure the moment we met all he felt was terror."

"I don't believe that. I'm sure he felt safe with you too."

"Maybe a little but I was so angry that day. First the council that was appointed as secondary advisors tried to take over the kingdom..."

"Wait if they were council why are they advisors?"

"The late Master King didn't trust many people. For some reason he put a lot more trust in them than he should have. He put a revision in his will that stated when Seto became king they were to be secondary advisors. He never totally liked me. I recently learned he was my biological father. I guess that might have been part of the reason. He was afraid since Seto and I were close and I'm sure he knew we thought of each other as brothers, thought that would cloud my judgment on some things. It wouldn't but it's the only reason I can think of."

"I see what's the second reason."

"I was worried sick that Seto, had been hurt or killed. Then I get a letter saying he'll be home in a day or two. Two weeks later, he shows up! Then he tells me that not only did he bring home some stray kid who helped him but that he kidnapped him from his old home. I was furious! I couldn't believe it! I had also just learned that Seto's accident had been an attempt to kill him! I was thankful Mokuba found him and took care of him but the very idea that Seto would just kidnap someone. He did tell me about Mokuba's abuse; but all I could think at that; time was it was a lie. It wasn't real; it was only something that he told Seto to get sympathy. He was poor and wanted a better life and to get revenge on his parents cause he was angry. There were a thousand different reasons why I felt it was a lie. I also saw that the boy resembled Seto's mother a little. His mother had long hair down to her waist. It wasn't out of this world like Mokuba's it was straight and fine. I'm not sure where the unruly part of his hair came from but that's what made me think that his resemblance was the real reason Seto brought him home."

"What changed your mind?"

"I met Noah."

"Whose that?"

"Mokuba's stepbrother in his old home. At first I, I felt guilty sending the boy back there. I couldn't understand why. I mean I wanted to send the boy back home. But the look of fear and terror on the boy's face made me wonder. There were other things too; things that I don't know just didn't look right. I never had a younger sibling so it was hard to judge."

"You said the king was your brother."

"He is, but he's only a year younger than I am. So I couldn't go by that."

"No I don't guess so. Well something told you that your brother had his reasons for doing what he did. Did you learn what those reasons were?"

"A part of me wished I hadn't but yes, I did."

Krystyn quickly got the feeling he wasn't going to elaborate so she asked, "Now that you were beginning to understand those reasons, what did you do about it?"

"I told Noah never to come near Mokuba again. I was in shock over what I discovered. I left him alone without a word to get my horse and he was gone when I returned. I caught up with him about the same time Noah did. I got rid of Noah, but soon realized after trying to talk with the boy that any trust I could earn was gone. He never spoke a word to me for the longest I didn't think he could speak."

"How did you gain his trust?"

Yami smiled. "Well when we went to town the poor thing was scared out of his mind, he looked to me for comfort."

"So not all hope was lost. You did eventually get him to talk and earned more trust over time, didn't you?"

"Well yes, he even thought I hated him for a while."

"Do you think he still does?"

Yami sighed and stared at the sky. "I don't think so. But you never can tell with him. When I first heard he hated me, I was shocked."

"Has he ever told you that he loves you or anything?"

Yami sighed. "Not that I remember. But I did ask him and he swore he didn't hate me."

"Who gave you your necklace?"

Yami lifted his necklace. "He did. He has one that connects to mine and Seto's."

"Why are you afraid of returning home then? Grandfather told me that the boy cried out and you went to him and saved him. How did he respond to you?"

Again, Yami smiled. "He begged me to save him. But..." Yami sighed and looked down. "I think he would have been happy if anyone saved him at that point."

"Stop this self-pity now!"

Yami looked at her in surprised.

"You say he would have accepted anyone. Was he happy to see you?"

"Well it was more like surprised."

"Did he hug you?"

"Well yes...but..."

"But what? When I talked to him, all he could talk about was how he had the best big brother's in the world, they both loved and cared for him. He told me that your fighting with each other sometimes scared him. He confessed that he's afraid that you all are going to abandon him. His old family would often threaten if he didn't straighten up they wouldn't beat him anymore they'd abandon him."

"I don't believe they would do that. They seemed to like having someone to torture."

Krystyn shook her head. "He told me they did it once."

"What? He never told us." Yami then glared at her. "What did you do to him? He's rarely that open with us. Why would he just openly talk to you, a total stranger?"

Krystyn was slightly taken back. "Um... ... um..." Krystyn gulped. She hadn't realized the child was that shy and quite even around them.

"Tell me!" Yami said in a low and dangerous tone. It was one thing to learn new facts about Mokuba and he wanted to know all he could. But it was a different story if she forced him or placed a spell making him tell.

"It was a harmless little spell. He was a little reluctant to come in to my room and play a simple little board game. I meant no harm; it was just to loosen him up some. I'd ask him questions and he told me. Is that your real fear? That you've been gone almost 3 months and you fear the child has bonded with the king to the point that there's not room for you? That there's no room left in his heart for you?"

Yami didn't answer he just looked away.

"Perhaps, when you return home you could cast a new spell."

Yami was angry. "I am not placing a spell on Mokuba, to get him to bond with me! If he's going to bond or respond to me at all I want it to be because he wants to not because a spell is forcing him too!"

"That's not what I meant honestly! I meant cast a spell around the castle and the town."

"What good would that do me?"

"Simple no one could go in or out of the town while your gone?"

"You're making no sense."

"You and the king take little Mokuba somewhere far away for a couple of months and spend some long good quality time with him! Then when you return you can un-cast the spell and if you've been gone three months then to the towns people only 3 days have gone by."

"That's wrong. I couldn't do that to them."

"Suit yourself. But the longer you dwell on whether or not the child truly loves you the harder this fight will be. If you continue to wrestle with your heart you might forget what you're fighting for."

"I won't forget what I'm fighting for! Even if I have to live with my second vision of Mokuba's past being rewritten and forgetting me or my third where he knows me but hates me..." Yami started sadly. "Even if one of them has to come true, I'll still fight for him. I love him! If in the end I can't be with him then so be it! He'll be alive and well that's all I can ask for."

"Well it's your choice but I don't think you could live with either of those realities." Krystyn said leaving.

Yami looked at the sky. "Maybe she's right. But I will protect you Mokuba that's a promise!"


	30. Chapter 126

Mokuba thought about what his friends had said and remembered little Chris' words about something to connect him to all three of his big brother's. He went to the same store that he'd gotten his necklaces. Mokuba started to look around. As he was searching, he came upon several charms but he was saddened when none connected to the other. He thought about getting some anyway but he wasn't sure.

Rishid the owner came out and saw Varon looking at some necklaces.

"Is there something specific I can help you find?"

"No, I was just looking for something nice to get my mother and sister."

Rishid pulled out four and showed them to him. He wasn't sure which ones he liked better.

Mokuba gave up when he didn't see anything he liked or rather what he wanted. He saw several things he liked but none that connected. So, he went back over and looked to see what Varon had.

Varon noticed the boy and showed them to him. "Which one do you thing Talana would like, kiddo?"

Rishid's eyes went wide seeing Mokuba. How could he forget his best customer? Well one he couldn't forget that is.

Mokuba thought for a minute. "I l-like that one better." He said pointing to one that was a square with small jewels in it. The other had an "s" shape and two pink balls in each section.

Varon looked them both over. "Yeah I think you're your right, I think she would like this one better."

Varon started to look for one for his mother and a small charm bracelet for Sami.

Rishid then walked over to Mokuba with a circle of charms. "We meet again little one."

Mokuba looked at him and smiled.

"You know about a month or so ago I started to have strange dreams. In them, you returned to me looking for something special. After this went on for a week, I was suddenly inspired. I don't know by what but I knew we'd meet again. So I made this." Rishid said opening up a medium size case.

Mokuba's eyes went wide. It was a circle of charms, all connecting to each other at the base. As Mokuba looked them over he saw one was a dragon sleeping, one looked like a wand with a small crystal on top, one was a sword and the last two were of a cat and a dog.

"Well what do you think little one?"

Mokuba smiled. "I l-love it."

"That's good since I had it especially made for you."

"F-for me?" Mokuba questioned.

"That's right."

Varon walked over after finding all that he wanted.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but that looks way too expensive. I know the king said you could get anything. But you already have necklaces that connect." Varon said.

Mokuba sighed; he knew Varon was right, and then looked up. "I k-know but c-can't I at l-least get the three for Seto, Ryo and Yami, please?"

As Varon looked, at the kid, he wanted to say no but he couldn't. "All right, but just the three."

Rishid was not happy since he'd made the circle of family he called it. From what little he knew of the boy he'd come to discover that he had anywhere from 2 to 3 brother's. He couldn't understand why he made a fifth one though. It was obvious just from that conversation alone that it was apparently 3 but no 4th person. Yet in his dreams he clearly saw 4 people with the boy but he was now confused as to why.

Mokuba however was happy. He would fix up his new charms on necklaces. Since these didn't come with necklaces, he could make some. He had some small shells he felt he could use and if not maybe he could convince Seto or Ryo to go to the lake with him to get some more.

Varon paid for his then Mokuba's and they went to another store where Mokuba looked around and found beads and other little ornaments. He chose several things. All small enough but none in his opinion would take away from the charm itself. He wanted it to stand out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Next, they went to the antiques store that Yami seemed to like so well. Mokuba looked around but it didn't see anything interesting till they were about to leave when he froze. The painting in front of him on a high self was amazing. He knew Varon would never let him get it but it was still something he was in love with. It was a picture of a blue-eyes white dragon sleeping, the dark magician was leaned against him sleeping with the baby dragon curled up in his lap, the blue-eyes' tail was wrapped around them both protectively with a little puppy sleeping on his tail and what looked like maybe an angel was laying with its head on the dragon's back.

Varon walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay kid?"

Mokuba nodded. "V-Varon."

"What?"

"C-can I g-get a c-closer look at that p-painting?"

"I guess so."

Varon picked him up and held him closer to the painting. Mokuba was so entranced by it that he started to reach out and touch it. Varon was about to tell him not to touch it, but just as his hand got within a few inches of the picture he suddenly jerked pulling his hand back and rubbing it as if someone had hit him.

As Mokuba was reaching out a flashback hit him of a time his stepmother brought home a painting. It looked so realistic that Mokuba wanted to touch it. He reached out but then his stepmother hit his hand with a wooded spoon she had in her hand yelling at him not to touch.

Varon couldn't understand why he was rubbing his hand. No one had touched him. Believe me they would have been given what for if they had. Varon was very protective of Mokuba, especially when the king or Sir Ryo weren't around. "You okay kid?"

Mokuba only nodded. "C-can we go now? S-Seto's p-probably waiting for us."

"Of course." Varon said setting the kid down.

As they were walking out Mokuba accidentally bumped into someone because he was still looking at the painting.

"S-Sorry." Mokuba said.

The man smiled. "It's quite all right, JJ. I'm fine now."

Mokuba blinked in surprise and looked up at the man in question. He cocked his head. Something about the man felt familiar but yet strangely scary at the same time. He couldn't understand why though. Few people outside his family actually knew his name. Mostly it was Ivera's other adopted kid, or Noah's or one of the girls' stepbrother or just simply their worker or slave. Beyond that, hardly anyone actually remembered his name. Mokuba couldn't understand how this man knew him though. He couldn't for the life of him place him.

Varon walked over and placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. He hadn't heard the man call Mokuba by his old name. "I'm sorry Mr. Hermàn. He should have been watching where he was going. You've got to stop day dreaming Mokuba or you'll run into more people."

Mokuba only nodded.

The man simply smiled. "No harm done my boy."

Varon took Mokuba's hand and took him back to the shop they had left Seto in.

'So, I see Ivera didn't take my advice and return the boy to the castle. I knew the moment I saw the king ride away that the boy would eventually be taken back by the prince. How I wouldn't have loved to have done him, like I did Noah. But the kid was just too small. I was afraid if I did, I'd hurt him. Then Ivera would have killed me for hurting him to the point that he couldn't work. Though I'm sure she'd have killed me if she ever found out what happened between me and Noah. I wish she had left Asana home alone with JJ, there just once. I'd have loved to done her too! It's a shame really the few times I went back to try for JJ when he was older, they were either home or JJ wasn't there.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Varon and Mokuba returned to find Seto pacing outside the store.

"There you two are we're going to be late meeting Samantha." Seto said.

"S-sorry." Mokuba said.

"It's all right. Let's get going." Seto said taking Mokuba's hand.

They arrived and saw Samantha waiting for them.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not long at all. Shall we go in?"

"Yes, lets." Seto said taking her hand and going inside.

"Greetings my king. Little one, Miss. I'm Mana, I'm your host. Anywhere in particular you'd like?"

"Something nice and near a window for Mokuba."

"Very well, this way." Mana said leading them to a booth on the second floor. Near where they stayed at last, time.

Seto let Mokuba in first and then got in himself.

"Now what would you like for drinks?"

"I'll have Ice Tea." Samantha said.

"Make that two." Seto said, "With lemon. And a soda for Mokuba."

"All right I'll have that right out to you."

"So, Seto what are you going to get?"

"I'm not sure."

Mokuba stared at the menu. He could read most of it but that didn't help. He didn't know what half of the stuff was. Finally, he set the menu down and stared out the window, his mind still racing trying to figure out who that man was and how he knew his name.

Seto looked over at him. "Hey kid did you find something you liked?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"What's wrong having trouble reading it?" Seto asked.

"T-that's n-not the problem."

"Oh, well what is it then?" Seto asked.

"I d-don't know what anything is."

Seto smiled. 'For a minute I was worried that his reading lessons weren't going as well as I thought they were.'

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?" Mana asked setting the drinks down.

Seto smiled, "Yes, we'll have two country chicken strip baskets."

"That sounds good make it three."

'Chicken strips? How can chickens have strips?' Mokuba wondered.


	31. Chapter 127

Mokuba looked at Seto and asked, "Seto I d-didn't know chickens had strips."

At that, both Seto and Samantha burst out laughing. Mokuba wasn't sure what was so funny.

Seto couldn't stop laughing. Mokuba was a little upset that they were laughing at him for what he could find no reason for. Yeah Seto, Yami and even Ryo had laughed at things he'd said in the past. But not this much or hard they always calmed down just a moment later and explained. The more they laughed the more upset Mokuba became over it and soon started to cry.

Seeing this Seto did his best to stop. "I'm sorry, kiddo." Seto said with a half laugh he was trying to stifle. Finally, he'd regained enough that he was able to stop and pull the boy into a hug. "I'm really sorry, Mokuba. It's just kind of funny that's all. I didn't mean to upset you." Then still trying to keep from laughing too much Seto tried his best to explain what chicken strips were.

As dinner arrived, Mokuba wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it. He watched as Seto and Samantha talked and put the strips in the gravy. He wanted to ask what the long gold strips next to flat long brown well strips was the only word Mokuba could think of. He wanted to ask what was what, but after the way they laughed at him the last time he chose to say nothing.

Seto then noticed the boy wasn't eating and felt it was his fault. He knew he shouldn't have laughed at him but he couldn't help it. "Come on kiddo. I'm sorry, I laughed at you." Seto then took one chicken strip, tore it apart and held it up to him. "Its good trust me."

Well Mokuba did trust him and shakily took it and tried it.

"Well?"

Mokuba only nodded.

Seto wasn't sure he even really tried it or just took a baby bite. So, he took the strip and dipped it just lightly in the gravy. "Now open up and eat this."

Mokuba was a little reluctant but did as he was told.

The faint smile on his face told Seto all that he needed to know. He wished the boy wasn't so sensitive. But it was his own fault he knew better than that. Yeah he and Yami had laughed at him before but at least then he'd caught himself before he upset the kid too much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Pandora felt the time to strike was now! He stopped the rain and headed out.

Happy it had stopped raining Mokuba was outside on the sidewalk playing with a ball against a wall.

Seto was in a meeting when he suddenly felt dizzy and sick.

"I'll be back. I need air." Seto said going outside.

Mazaki followed him outside. "My king, are you all right?"

"Fine. I need to check on Mokuba." Seto said going outside. He smiled seeing the kid throwing a ball against a wall.

Then suddenly he saw a huge black cloud and his heart stopped when he saw a man floating on it.

When he saw the man heading towards Mokuba he raced towards him. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked up and wondered why Seto was in such a panic when he noticed the dark cloud over him. He didn't see much before Seto ran up and grabbed him. Seto was able to pull him away before a lightening strike hit where the boy had been. The force of the impact knocked them to the ground. Seto recovered quickly then sat up and was about to grab the boy up and take off with him, when suddenly he was struck by a lightening and screamed out in pain.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed.

Seto passed out as Mokuba was crying and pulling on him.

Pandora laughed and leaned down and grabbed the back of Seto's head. "That's what you get for being in the way." Then he reached into Seto's back and pulls out a small blue bubble. Then he tosses it back to his minions. "Here you may have this."

Mokuba was scared. Then became even more frightened as the man reached out to grab him. Then suddenly the man screams out in pain as a sword swiped his arm. Mokuba looked up and when he saw it was Ryo, who has struck the man, got up and threw his arms around his waist.

Ryo bent down keeping his eyes on the man and quickly picking up the boy and backing away as Varon appeared next to him. A guard had seen what had happened and sounded the alarm. Ryo happened to be close by when he heard the alarm. When he saw the man reaching for Mokuba he struck. He backed up next to Varon.

"Go, get Mokuba out of here." Varon said.

"But what about you?" Ryo asked.

"I'll be fine, get out of here."

"C-come with us Varon, please!" Mokuba cried.

Varon reached out and stroked the boy's cheek with the back of his hand. "I want to protect you. You have a lot of people who care about you kid. We want to keep you safe, understand?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Now get him out of here, Sir Ryo."

Ryo nodded and took off only to run into Bakura. They turned and soon saw a lot of other guards appear. They all positioned themselves ready to fight. Then suddenly shadows started popping up all over the place. They had no body or face but looked and felt real. If you were to strike them they'd be knocked down, however you couldn't bring any serious harm or do any real damage to them. The guards all now had their hands full as Varon took on Pandora's minions.

Bakura grabbed the back of Ryo's shirt and started to pull him. Then he spotted Yugi and Joey. Though he didn't like believing in magic it looked like magic was the only way out of this and at the moment, Yugi was it. He walked over to Yugi and pulled him up by his shirt. "I don't like relying on magic. I don't like believing in things I can't see. But there's no choice at the moment. Your powers may only have been used for healing but now you have to use them in a different way. You don't want to feel my wrath if my brother or that kid gets hurt understand me?"

Yugi was so stunned all he could do was nod.

Bakura drew his sword and started back to where they left Varon.

"Bakura where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"To help Varon. Get that kid out of here. It's obvious that for some reason he's who their after, it's your job to protect him Ryo!"

Mokuba only whimpered. He then remembered what he did last time he was this frightened. He called out for help and Yami came. He felt it was worth it to try again. He clutched his necklace and closed his eyes tight. 'Please big brother I need you. Yami please we need you!'


	32. Chapter 128

Yami gasped he felt Mokuba calling to him. He felt the fear and terror the kid was feeling.

Krystyn came in and saw Yami putting his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"It's started." Yami said.

"What? Are you sure I didn't feel anything and grandfather hasn't said anything."

"I know it's started. Mokuba called to me. He begged me to save him."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to him now."

Then Dartz and Koi entered the room.

"We shall all go. You are indeed correct. Pandora blocked my sight and I was unaware that the fight had started. However, he did not count on the child's connection to you. This connection allowed him to call to you in his time of need."

"How long till we get there?" Yami asked.

"It will not take us long. Koi as the true Master of Shadows will ask the shadows to help us."

Koi chanted a few words and suddenly everyone was risen up in the air on a circle. "As long as you are good to them, the shadows can be true friends and allies."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the castle Weevil and Hopskins charged and Yugi was able to hold them off with a barrier but with each strike to the barrier, it was like they were hitting Yugi himself.

Joey felt so helpless. Wishing there was something anything he could do to help.

Suddenly the barrier broke and Yugi and Joey were left to fight the best they could. It was mostly hand-to-hand combat. Ryo could only watch and keep Mokuba safely behind him. Then Weevil, the one fighting Yugi kicked him and he stumbled and fell several feet backwards. He walked over closer then turned and Mokuba's eyes went wide seeing the knife the man had threatening Ryo.

"Ryo behind you!" Mokuba called.

Ryo turned and was able to stop the knife. This infuriated Weevil. He then called forth the new magic they'd gotten from Seto and then fired a small blast at a puddle Ryo had been standing next to. Ryo was slightly shocked by it and collapsed as Yugi and Joey ran over to them. Mokuba was okay but Ryo was stunned.

"B-big brother." Mokuba called.

"Y-Yugi." Ryo called weakly.

"What, what is it?"

"Promise you wont let them hurt Mokuba."

"I promise. I'll do everything I can to protect him."

Ryo smiled weakly. "I know you will." Then he passed out.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called.

Joey quickly grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

They started running but soon found their way was blocked by Hopkins, they turned to see Weevil.

Yugi and Joey once again started fighting. Weevil was getting the upper hand with Yugi and then fired a lightening strike within him! Yugi backed up hurt but unwilling to break his promise to Ryo. He then called on his powers, he concentrated hard then Mokuba felt a strange tightening in his chest and then a small bubble popped out of him and hit the power Yugi was creating. Then all three suddenly vanished.

Yugi and Joey sat up and scanned the room unable to figure out how they got there.

"You okay, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it, those look like some nasty burns."

"I'll be fine." Yugi said then noticed Mokuba passed out on the floor. "Mokuba!"

"How is he Yug?" Joey asked.

"He's alive, but he's out cold."

"Any idea where we are or how we got here?"

"No, I don't." Yugi said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Outside Yami was shocked half the warriors were either dead or unconscious. He shook his head. Mokuba, he had to find Mokuba; he could mourn the loss later. As Yami was searching, he found Pandora instead.

"So we finally met. I've heard a lot about you. I can see I was right about your powers. They have and will grow even more over time. But I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

"You don't have a choice! I don't plan to let you or anyone stop me from protecting my family!"

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing that now. You're the sentimental fool type, the kind that's not interested in money, or power or anything else. You only want to save your family, friends and the world. People like you make me sick!"

Yami growled. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?"

Pandora smirked evilly, "Well if you insist on rushing your own death then by all means let's get this party started!"


	33. Chapter 129

Pandora produced a lightening sword and charged at Yami. Yami was able to produce a shield to block the attack.

Dartz, Koi and Krystyn started using their magic to move all the shadow warriors to one location so that Koi could send them back to where they belong.

Weevil and Hopskins started to search anywhere and everywhere for Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Yugi and Joey were searching for a way out.

"We've got to get out of here." Joey said.

"I don't know Joey, seems to me for the moment at least were safe." Yugi said sitting down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling all that great."

"Yeah you should rest."

"We can't just sit here. There's a battle raging on up there. We need to do something to try to help."

"But what can we do?"

"I'm not sure but I must have some how got us here maybe I can get us out!" Yugi said concentrating on getting them out with his magic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Pandora and Yami were still going at it. Yami was able to use the shadows to create a sword to fight. Pandora stuck Yami violently across the chest and vanished.

Pandora appeared before Weevil and Hopskins. "Well have you found the boy?"

"We found him Master." Weevil started.

"But then he helped his friend and they teleported somewhere else." Hopskins said.

"Fools! Wait I can sense it. One of them is using magic. Take this bubble, trap the child in it and bring him to me, if you fail there will be hell to pay!"

"Yes, Master." They said snapping to attention.

"Now back to our little battle. I must admit for someone with less than three months training he's doing better than I thought he would." Pandora said going off to find Yami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Well Yugi anything?" Joey asked.

"No, I don't understand. I'm trying, I'm concentrating but I can't figure out how we got here!"

"Well I found a door over there let's get going and find someway out." Joey said putting Mokuba on his back.

"Right."

They started towards the door when it suddenly opened! Weevil and Hopskins zoomed in on their baby clouds. Joey quickly dropped Mokuba back onto a bed that happened to be in the room they were in and drew his sword. Hopskins was able to use a copy spell and he too had a sword like Joey's and they started to fight it out. Weevil and Yugi started to fight it out with magical fireballs. Weevil batted a couple back and threw one at Joey causing him to scream not only from the fireball but from the strike that Hopskins inflicted.

"No, Joey!" Yugi called.

Weevil took the opportunity to strike and threw a few fireballs at him. Yugi screamed and collapsed in pain. He looked up in time to Weevil throwing a ball at Mokuba.

"No." Yugi said weekly seeing them take the boy now in a bubble out of the room. "No." Yugi said again. "I promised Ryo. I promised him I wouldn't let them hurt him. I can't…I can't let that happen!" Yugi said now standing up and it was like his whole body was on fire! There were fireballs circling around behind him. He no longer felt anything but anger and rage. "Don't worry Joey, I'll be back for you. You are a true friend. You've stuck by me when others would have run. I won't forget you, right now Mokuba needs me." Yugi said now floating and flying out of the room!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Pandora and Yami were still going at it this time in the air. Again, Pandora violently struck Yami across the chest causing him to fall backwards. He didn't fall to the ground though. The shadow that was allowing him to fly made certain of that.

Yami looked up in horror to see Mokuba in a bubble being handed to Pandora! "No, Mokuba!"

Mokuba opened his eyes weekly and looked over. "B-big brother, I knew you'd come."

"So, that is how you learned of my attack. I thought my blinding spell was ineffective. I see now it worked but the child called you." Pandora said.

"Let him go! He's a child he has nothing to do with this, it's our fight!"

"Child perhaps, but he has something I want."

"Don't you touch him!" Yami commanded.

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Pandora said blowing Yami to the ground.

Yami looked up in time to see Pandora reaching inside the bubble and poor Mokuba trying to get away but trapped by the bubble. Yami tried his teleporting spells but nothing worked. "Leave him alone, coward!"

"You dare to mock me?"

"Your powers obviously too weak to defeat me, if you have to steal it from others!" Yami said.

"I have more than enough power on my own to defeat you. But when I finish with an ant like you I'll need more in order to conquer the universe!" Pandora said then reached inside Mokuba's chest causing the boy to scream.

"Leave him alone!" Yami cried out.

Pandora ignored Yami and then pulled out a large blue-green bubble. "You want the brat so bad. Here you may have him." With that he popped the bubble holding Mokuba.

"NO! Mokuba!" Yami screamed running towards him.

Yami feared Mokuba would hit the ground before he could get to him, but then Yugi appeared out of nowhere swooped in and grabbed the boy up. He then set down next to Yami.

"Yugi how?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, all I know is I wanted to save him but it looks like I was too late."

"Oops, sorry. I hadn't meant for the rug rat to be hurt that severely but oh well he was just a nuisance anyway." Pandora said.


	34. Chapter 130

That statement made both Yugi and Yami extremely mad!

"Don't look so angry." Pandora said. "I never wanted the child himself to begin with. All I was ever interested in was his power! Had you just willingly handed the child over to me allowed me to remove his power you could have had the brat. He might not have gotten as hurt as he did had he not squirmed so much and just willingly given me his power."

Yugi gently laid Mokuba down. Yami was about to check Mokuba over when he noticed the Yugi was suddenly surrounded by fire and fireballs circling behind him.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

"I...I don't know. It hurts. It's like I can't control it. I'm trying but it's not easy."

'Now I remember, Master Dartz said that I wasn't the only one but the one he felt most likely to save the world. Perhaps Yugi was this other person he spoke of. From the looks of things I'd say it's very possible.'

"I'm not sure how much longer I can control this!" Yugi said.

"Concentrate, Yugi. This is no different from your healing, focus, you won't have to hold back much longer. Shadow please, if you can lend my friend some of your power so that he may fly also." Yami said.

"Why do I need it, I was flying before." Yugi said.

"Do you think you could do it again and focus your power?"

Yugi thought a minute and said, "I don't know."

The Shadow under Yami then broke into two and one half floated next to Yugi.

"Yugi this could get rough and dangerous, are you sure you want to fight with me?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to fight with you. I want to make him pay for hurting our friends."

"Good, then let's do this."

The two flew up and faced Pandora on both sides.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Pandora asked.

"Now Yugi focus your power and give it all you've got."

Yami and Yugi started to fire on Pandora with all they had. At first, it seemed ineffective but then it looked like it was starting to affect him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Above them two dragons were watching the scene.

What do we do if they lose, Amunet?

I don't know Tara.

We can't allow them to loose, our eggs will be his next target! Amunet said.

You don't think I know that! Our mates were killed and their power stolen by that madman in order to prevent him from getting anywhere near our nest! Tara said.

The elders would kill us if they knew we were here.

They'd shun us if they learned we helped them but you know that we must. Despite the risk, if not for their efforts Pandora would already be in the dragon kingdom looking for more power. Our eggs are generating enough power that he would take it and kill our children!

I agree even if we are banned from the dragon kingdom, it's worth the risk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The dragons then notice Weevil and Hopskins heading straight for Yugi and Yami. Not wanting anything to prevent them from taking Pandora down the dragons swooped in and grabbed them up. Dragons could only communicate through telepathy.

"What is this?" Pandora demanded to know.

We shall not allow any harm to come to our nest. These humans are fighting not only for their freedom but for ours as well. Amunet said.

You killed our mates and stole their power. We won't allow you to do that to anyone else or harm our children. This is the end of your rein of terror. Tara said.

The two dragons looked at each other and nodded. Then threw both Weevil and Hopskins at Pandora knocking him off his feet.

Now you must focus all of your power. Come together above them and put your palms together. Amunet said.

Yugi and Yami were a touch stunned by the mere presence of dragons.

You must hurry! Tara said.

That snapped Yugi and Yami out of their shock. And they quickly rose above Pandora and his minions.

"Get off of me you fools!" Pandora screamed.

Now concentrate and focus your power. We shall help you. Amunet said.

Yugi and Yami did as they were told and soon they both started to glow, then a fire raged around them. They never noticed this as their eyes were closed and they were concentrating on focusing their power into one big blast.

The dragons flapped their wings and created a dust tornado around them, then stopped as the whirlwind continued. They then lowered their heads and soon they started to glow.

Just then, Dartz, Koi and Krystyn arrived on the scene.

"Quickly grasp my hand and we shall assist them." Dartz said.

They did as they were told, Koi on one side Krystyn on the other. Suddenly a dark shadow started to also revolve and envelop the dust tornado.

"What's happening Master?" Weevil asked.

"Save us Master!" Hopskins said.

"Incompetent fools! We must get out they are dragging us to the shadow realm!" Pandora said.

"What of the magic you gained from the boy Master?" Weevil asked.

"Excellent idea." Pandora said and held up the bubble he'd gotten from Mokuba.

We must send him now! Tara said.

Quickly everyone strike! Amunet said.

Suddenly a portal opened up beneath Pandora and his minions before he had the chance to pop the bubble containing Mokuba's magic. They then fell through it screaming.

After the portal closed, Yugi and Yami both passed out the shadows gently lowered them to the ground. Dartz, Koi and Krystyn vanished, returning back to the mountain in which they live.

Amunet caught Mokuba's magic bubble.

What are you going to do with it? Give it back to the child it was taken from. Tara asked.

It is better for him if we do not. His life will be better off for it. Our children however could benefit from it. I shall give it to them. Amunet said.

What do we do now with the humans? Tara asked.

There is only one thing we can do. Amunet said.


	35. Chapter 131

What is that? Tara said.

We shall take them to the healing chambers. Amunet said.

How do we explain this to the elders? Tara asked.

We'll tell them the truth.

Then they teleported everyone that was still alive to a healing chamber. The dragons use these same chambers after battles or when they're feeling ill. After placing everyone into a different chamber to maximize, healing time all they could do is wait.

An hour later Mokuba stirred and looked around and was frightened. He banged on the walls looking for some way out but when he couldn't find one he sat in a corner, pulled his knees to his chest and just rocked till he fell asleep.

Tara returned and looked around at their guest and noticed Mokuba sitting in a corner. Amunet, look the boy, he's awake.

So, I see the little ones a fighter. I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Amunet said.

Should we let him out? Tara asked.

No, it would only serve to frighten him that much more. To see two dragons and ones that talk would probably terrify him. We have no choice but to wait till someone else comes too. I don't like it but it would be better than frightening the child. Amunet said.

Yes, you're right. Tara said.

Two hours later Yami woke up. "Where am I, what happened?"

Suddenly he was teleported outside the chamber and came face to face with two dragons.

Greetings I am Amunet and this is Tara.

"You're the ones who helped me and my friend to defeat Pandora."

Yes, you might have been able to defeat him without our help but we could not take the chance. Pandora killed our mate's stole their power and learned the location of where we store our eggs till they hatch. Amunet said.

Our eggs contain a very strong power. If Pandora had taken that power, it would have killed our children. We could not allow that to happen. So, we helped you. Tara said.

"Thank you." Yami said then as he looked around he asked. "Where am I? What happened to my friend, the one who was fighting with me?"

He along with others that survived in your kingdom were each placed inside a chamber to stay till they are healed. Amunet said.

Tara then remembered Mokuba. Please, you must help the little one. We feared we would frighten him if we revealed ourselves. He awoke a few hours ago and was so frightened, I wanted to help but we do not have the power to change forms so we could do nothing to comfort him.

Yami was slightly confused as to who they were talking about. "May I see him?"

Tara nudged him towards Mokuba's chamber. Place your hand on the wall and concentrate then you will be on the other side. It works both ways.

"Thank you." Yami said. Then he concentrated and soon found himself inside a chamber similar to the one he had been in. He wasn't sure who they were referring too. A small part of him hoped that maybe it was Mokuba, after all these dragons were mothers and seemed overly concerned for this person. As he looked around his eyes went wide seeing Mokuba curled up in a corner. He wasn't sure what the boy's reaction to him would be. He looked happy to see him just before Pandora stole his power. But he wanted to be certain, so he sat down on his knees a few feet away from the boy. "Mokuba, Mokuba, come on kiddo, wake up."

Mokuba woke up hearing someone call to him and looked around and this time he saw Yami. He started crying then jumped into Yami's arms. "Big brother!"

The force of the impact knocked Yami down. Mokuba quickly got up off of him. "I'm s-sorry big brother."

Yami though slightly winded from the impact just smiled. Then he sat up and pulled the child to him and hugged him tight. "Don't be sorry." Yami told him rubbing his back. "Never be sorry for that. Anytime you want to jump into my arms you do so."

"I w-was so s-scared big brother."

"I know, I know. You're safe now."

"W-what about Seto and Ryo and the others?"

"I don't know, but we've going to find out." Yami said. Then he stood up and then took Mokuba's hand and they left the chamber. "Mokuba these dragons are our friends they helped save us."

"Hi." Mokuba said clinging to Yami with both hands.

It is a pleasure to meet you little one. I am Tara and this is Amunet.

"We were concerned about our brother and others that were close friends. Can you tell us if they survived?" Yami asked.

I am sorry but we cannot tell you the names of anyone alive or dead. We do not know the names of anyone. I am afraid you cannot see them either. If we were to allow you into the chambers to see them, it could slow the progress of their healing. Amunet said.

If we could we would allow it, but the healing chamber is like a living vessel only it can decide if the injuries sustained can be healed or not. Ultimately it is the one who decided is the person lives or dies. If they die, they will be returned to where we found them. Tara said.

"How soon before we know one way or the other?" Yami asked.

I cannot say. It could be a day; it could be a week or more. Perhaps even less. It all depends on how severely the person in question was injured. Amunet said.

In the meantime, there is a small cave there that once belonged to a man who lived up here for years. He died years ago but you are welcome to use that till more people awaken. Tara said.

"Thank you, we will do that. I appreciate all that you have done for us." Yami said.

It is us that must thank you. Your defeat of Pandora has ensure the safety of our children. Amunet said.

"Yes, and you saved mine." Yami said bending down and scooping Mokuba up into his arms. Mokuba hugged back just as tight. "You saved mine so I guess this makes us even."


	36. Chapter 132

Tara had collected 4 eggs and left them for Mokuba and Yami.

Mokuba woke up, was happy to see the eggs. He got a pan and a couple of plates that were in the cave and then started a fire. He picked up an egg but then accidentally dropped it.

'Great! Just Great! I hate cooking three at once. But I can manage, I hope Yami will like it.'

After cooking it up he went back into the cave and set it, down on a desk. Then he went back outside to wash the pan and put out the fire.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami woke up, looked around and was surprised to see eggs sitting on a desk.

"MM, that smells good." Yami said. But thought it was strange that there was only one plate and Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. He waited a minute then went outside to check on him. He found him putting out the fire. "Hey, kid."

Mokuba looked up, "Hi, b-big brother."

"You don't hate me."

Mokuba looked at him curiously, "W-why would I hate you."

"Well we don't really know each other and I know you've said you don't but…"

Mokuba walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. "D-does t-this mean Seto was r-right?"

Yami was confused and bent down. "Right about what?"

"Seto said you w-wont come home."

'Great my own brother doesn't believe I'm coming home.'

"B-big brother?"

"I can't say, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked sad.

Yami lifted his chin, "Do you want me to come home?"

Mokuba nodded. "I l-love you, I w-want you to c-come home."

Yami smiled. "I love you too kiddo, very much. Now how about we go eat breakfast and then we can spend some time together."

"But b-big brother…"

"What?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Y-you eat."

"Why, aren't you hungry?"

"W-we only had f-four eggs. I d-dropped one."

"Then what do say we share?"

"R-really?"

Yami took the boy's hand. "Of course, I insist."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later Seto woke up and was surprised to find he was in some kind of chamber. As he was looking around the room, he heard what sounded like Yami.

"Yami! Yami!"

Yami and Mokuba were walking past the chambers when they heard someone call out.

"T-that sounds like Seto!" Mokuba said.

Yami walked over to the chamber he could still hear banging on it and remembered how he freed Mokuba and concentrated on the wall and suddenly Seto fell out.

"Y-you okay big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sat up and smiled seeing Mokuba. Then started to check him over. "Are you okay, are you all right?"

Mokuba smiled, "I'm okay, b-big brother."

Yami bent down. "Are you okay, Seto?"

"Yami?"

Yami smiled, "Yes, little brother, I'm here."

Seto hugged him tight. Mokuba just smiled watching them. Then Mokuba, found himself pulled into the hug by Yami and Seto both.

Seto and Yami talked to the dragons and they set up a portal so that anyone who woke up after them could go back to the kingdom.

They decided that till everyone recovered they would stay and spend some quality time together. Mokuba loved it. That meant time with both his big brothers.

Two weeks went by and soon Ryo, Bakura, Varon, Alister, Yugi and Joey all recovered, along with several others from the kingdom.

Yami, Seto and Mokuba spent the time to get to know each other better. Seto really wanted this time together. After Yami left he was able to bond more with Mokuba, but he really wanted his family to be as one. He hoped this time together would strengthen his bond with Yami. He also wanted Yami and Mokuba to bond more. Christmas was a few weeks away and he felt this could give them time together without anyone to bother them. No royal business to take care of or anything, just alone time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 3


End file.
